Zbroja
Prolog Mężczyzna wszedł do budynku. Wewnątrz panowała kompletna ciemność i cisza. Przybysz zapalił lampę kamienia świetlnego, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Ciasny pokój utrzymany był w nieładzie, wszędzie leżały jakieś papiery i dokumenty. Mężczyzna jedynie westchnął, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. - Ashad! Jak się masz? - zapytał niespodziewany gość. Mahab. Skakdi z północnych stref Zakazu. Osiadł na Południowym Kontynencie już dawno temu. Przedtem przebywał na północnym, lecz gdy interes przestał się kręcić, poszukał innego miejsca pracy. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się w swój charakterystyczny sposób, zwiastujący kłopoty. Blizna, przechodząca przez usta, ruszała się wraz z żuchwą. - Może być, czego chcesz? - Od razu przeszedł do konkretów. - Łohoho, spokojnie. - Mahab uniósł ręce na wysokość głowy, zupełnie jakby poddawał się straży miejskiej. Czego z pewnością nie robił. - Po co się spieszyć? Pogadajmy o starych czasach. - Chętnie, ale na myśl o nich krew mnie zalewa. - Ashad zmrużył oczy. - Szczególnie na myśl o zleceniu na Hikaki, które mi złożyłeś. Szkoda, że nikt nie wspomniał o tym, że zostały zmutowane zenergizowaną protodermis i były wielkości dwóch Toa. Nie wspomnę o rzekomym ludożercy, który okazał się być potulnym Matoraninem. A mój zleceniodawca nie dość, że kłamcą, to jeszcze pijakiem. A już na pewno nie chcę gadać o stadzie Nui-Jaga na pustyni. Stadzie, przypominam, choć pewien szanowny zleceniodawca twierdził, że jest tylko jeden. Piasek miałem po tym wszędzie, nawet w-- - Dobrze, wystarczy - przerwał mu Mahab. - Tym razem to w pełni poważna sprawa. Nie ma żadnej zenergizowanej protodermis, żadnego stada Rahi, a ja jestem trzeźwy. - To ci nowina. - Przestań, Ashad. - Jego mrukliwy głos przeniósł się na tenor pod wpływem emocji. - Co było, a nie jest... - ...nie istnieje. Ale ślady po tym owszem. Nie męcz mnie swoimi dywagacjami i spróbuj mnie przekonać. Na serio. Mahab odetchnął głęboko. Wydawał się przegrywać w werbalnej walce. I na to Ashad liczył. - Może wpierw przedstawię ci sytuację - zaproponował Skakdi. - Sam zdecydujesz, czy się zgodzisz. - Za stwierdzenie oczywistości nie dostaje się pochwał. - Taa... W każdym razie chodzi o pewien gang, choć w sumie mógłbym to nazwać już syndykatem. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jeszcze dokładniej, chodzi o jego przywódcę. - Mahab przerwał na chwilę, łapiąc oddech. Za dużo słów na raz. - Ishgarn, Skakdi z Południa. Niebezpieczny gość, już na Zakazie sprawiał problemy. Został wygnany z wyspy przez swojego wodza wojennego za szkodliwe działania przeciw wojsku. Tak to ładnie ująłem. W rzeczywistości próbował przejąć władzę i tytuł wodza, ale został pokonany i zhańbiony. Rzekomo w nieczystej walce, ale pewnie kłamie. Wracając, na jego szczęście znalazło się kilku idiotów, którzy twierdzili, że Ishgarn na wodza nadaje się jak nikt. Gdy został wygnany, podążyli za nim. - W tym miejscu parsknął, zapewne wyrażając dezaprobatę. - Z tego co wiem, udało mu się ukraść jakiś kuter i odpłynąć. Później dorobił się większej załogi i większego statku. Stał się czymś w rodzaju pirata, tylko bez opaski na oku, drewnianej nogi i ptaszka na barku. Ashad oparł głowę o ramię, wsparte na stole, przy którym siedzieli. Zapowiadało się na długą opowieść. - Oczywiście, jak na takiego "pirata" przystało, nie robił legalnych interesów. Dalej nie robi. Osądzają go za handel złupionym złotem, skradzionymi widgetami, podobno nawet za przemyt niewolników. Złoczyńca pełną gębą, co? - zaśmiał się Mahab. Ashad jedynie mruknął przytakująco. - To jeszcze nie koniec. Chodzą słuchy, że morduje na zlecenie oraz przemyca broń na Zakaz i nie tylko. Chwilowo mamy tam przerwę od wojny, więc takiemu watażce to na rękę. Posprzedaje broni tam, posprzedaje broni tu, tamci się wybiją, a on złoi niezły majątek. Sam bym tak pewnie zrobił. - Toa spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, mrużąc oczy. Mahab uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Oczywiście, gdybym był na jego miejscu. - Niby chodzą słuchy, a ja nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. - Widocznie za mało słuchasz. Albo nieuważnie. W każdym razie, najistotniejszą informacją jest to, że podobno jest tutaj, na Południowym Kontynencie. - Podobno tamten Matoranin był potworem, pożerającym swoich pobratymców - przypomniał Ashad, patrząc niepewnie na swojego zleceniodawcę. - Jak już mówiłem, jestem trzeźwy. A ten mikrus wydawał się podejrzany, no nie mów, że nie. - Ashad jedynie westchnął. - I co mam dokładnie zrobić? - Spacyfikować go, najlepiej. Możesz też go nastraszyć, jego, albo jego sługalców. Wystarczy, że zakończysz szemrany interes, zostawiam ci wolną rękę. - Chociaż ten raz. Wiesz, gdzie może teraz przebywać? - Nie wiem. - Mahab spieszył z wyjaśnieniem, widząc zniecierpliwione spojrzenie Ashada. - Ale możesz popytać w mieścinie Palhas. Łatwo tam się zaopatrzyć, więc mógł tamtędy przechodzić. Zresztą, nawet jeśli nie, ktoś na pewno będzie wiedział - wyszczerzył zębiska. - To co, bierzesz zlecenie? - To zależy. - Nawet wiem od czego - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Ile chcesz? - 120 na teraz, reszta do uzgodnienia po zleceniu. - 120? Nie przesadzasz? - Koszty podróży, zaopatrzenia, i te sprawy. Myślisz, że będę płacił z moich? - Ech, niech ci będzie. Mahab skierował wzrok na dół, do swojej kieszeni, i zaczął coś wyliczać. Gdy doszedł do stu dwudziestu, postawił na blacie sakiewkę. Jej zawartość zabrzęczała, owinięta w materiale. Ashad uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od całej rozmowy. Chwycił sakiewkę i schował za pazuchę. - Załatwione. Ile mam czasu? - Tyle, ile potrzebujesz. Ważne jest tylko to, byś załatwił Ishgarna. Toa zmrużył oczy i spojrzał przenikliwie. Skakdi, wręcz przeciwnie, rozszerzył w zaintrygowaniu. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy, spoglądając na siebie. - Coś nie tak? - Skakdi z Południa, powiadasz? - Taa? - Dla takiego Skakdi z Północy jak ty śmierć południowca byłaby dobrym interesem, jeśli nie samą radością. Tak dobrym, że aż podważam twoją wiarygodność. Nie licząc nawet twoich poprzednich "zleceń" - powiedział, akcentując ostatnie słowo. - Zerwałem więzi z Zakazem - rzekł Mahab. - Jestem wolnym człowiekiem. Ale nie zaprzeczę, mam w tym interes. Otóż, wiesz, że lubię sobie czasem pograć, zabawić w hazardzistę, nie? - Ładnie się zaczyna. - No i, tak jakby, jestem zadłużony. - Och, Mata Nui... - Gość, u którego się zadłużyłem, to nie żart. Na szczęście, ma chyba na pieńku z Ishgarnem, więc kiedy zaproponowałem mu, że się go pozbędę w zamian za pieniądze, przyjął radośnie mój pomysł. - Skoro obiecałeś, że się go pozbędziesz, to idź, pozbądź się go. - Ashad uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Po co ci najemnik? - Nie żartuj tak. Proszę cię, byś się tym zajął. Zrobisz to? - Jasne. Jutro wyruszam. A dzisiaj... pozwól mi już spać. - W porządku. - Mahab podniósł się i skierował do wyjścia. Zanim jednak opuścił lokum Ashada, odezwał się raz jeszcze. - Wiesz, w sumie to pośrednio się go pozbędę. Nie? - Nie wymądrzaj się, bo wylądujesz na chodniku. I nie z powodu kaca - parsknął Toa. - Dobra, dobra. Na razie. Drzwi zamknęły się. Najemnik westchnął, zamknął je na klucz, po czym skierował się na piętro, do sypialni. Przyjemne uczucie pościeli rozwiało cały stres i zmęczenie, panujące na ciele. Ashad zasnął dosyć szybko, pozbywając się trosk. Szkoda, że następny dzień nie skończy się w ten sposób. ---- Mahab zapukał do drewnianych drzwi. Nakładka, zasłaniająca prostokątny wizjer, odsunęła się, a w ciemności zalśniła para oczu. - Czego? - Mógłbym wejść do środka? - W celu? - Każdy z was jest taki sztywny? - zapytał retorycznie, po czym przybliżył się do judasza i szepnął. - Mam zlecenie. Wizjer zamknął się. Ponieważ była już względnie późna pora, na zewnątrz ni żywej duszy. Może gdzieś walały się jakieś łajzy, ale Skakdi wątpił, żeby były wystarczająco przy umyśle, by usłyszeć, a co dopiero zrozumieć rozmowę. Do uszu Zakazianina dotarł szczęk metalu, zapewne łańcuchów, utrzymujących drzwi w zamknięciu. Metalowe klucze otwierały zamki, spuszczając to następne okowy z więzienia. I kolejne. I kolejne. I jeszcze kolejne. Mahab zmrużył oczy, a gdy usłyszał kolejny dźwięk otwieranego zamka, pacnął się ręką w głowę. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. Wśród ciemności ukształtowała się jakaś sylwetka, z widocznymi w mroku ślepiami. Tajemniczy jegomość gestem głowy zaprosił Skakdi do środka. Mahab, uśmiechając się delikatnie, wkroczył za próg. Drewniane wrota po chwili zatrzasnęły się. Nieznajomy pociągnął za sznur, zapalając żyrandol, zbudowany z kamieni świetlnych. Przed chwilą pogrążony w ciemnościach nocy pokój, teraz zdawał się lśnić jak za dnia. Zakazianin przyjrzał się towarzyszącemu mu mężczyźnie. Był przedstawicielem rasy Vortixx, odzianym w czarny pancerz z niektórymi czerwonymi płytami. Zbroja skryta była pod skórzaną kurtką bez rękawów. Oczy Xianina przenikała biel. Mahab bez nerwów przysiadł przy stole, usadowionym nieopodal wersalki. Cały pokój zdawał się niewielki. Skromnie, pomyślał. Ashad ma przynajmniej piętro. Vortixx postawił na blacie dwa kieliszki, po czym sięgnął po szklaną butlę, napełnioną płynem. - Pijesz? Likier z Północnego Kontynentu, bardzo dobry. - Normalnie bym nie odmówił - uśmiechnął się Skakdi. - Ale jest już późno, a ja daleko mieszkam. Wolę dojść do domu prostą drogą. - To ciekawe. - Vortixx odwzajemnił uśmiech, aczkolwiek dosyć blado. - Proponowałem tylko jeden kieliszek. Skakdi nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął drapać się po potylicy i w nerwowym wyrazie twarzy począł delikatnie chichotać. W końcu jednak się odezwał. - Ja podbiłbym stawkę. - Rozumiem. Powiedz, każdy Skakdi ma taką... słabość do alkoholu? - zapytał Xianin, a widząc zaintrygowany wyraz Mahaba, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Widziałem kilku twoich braci, walących się w ciasnych uliczkach. I rzucających takimi bluzgami, że nawet najstarsi Turaga takich nie słyszeli. - Ach - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nie każdy. Ale ja kieliszka nie odmówię. Dwa to nawet przyjemność. Vortixx uśmiechnął się, lecz po chwili jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. - Więc? - zapytał. - Jakie masz dla mnie zlecenie? Mahab uśmiechnął się. - Słyszałem o tobie. Że nigdy nie odpuszczasz i zawsze dokańczasz zlecenia. Nieważne, za jaką cenę. Gein Nieustraszony - zaczął, tytułując nawet najemnika. - Cena akurat jest ważna. I co to za kretyński tytuł? Pierwsze słyszę. - Noo... - Skakdi uniósł wzrok w akcie niewinności. - Mój informator tak cię określił. - Następnym razem, jak go spotkasz, trzaśnij go w mordę ode mnie. - Gein nie był zachwycony. Szybko jednak wznowił temat zlecenia. - Wracając, co to za robota? - A, no tak. - Mahab szybko ocknął się z wolnej rozmowy i chwycił coś w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Po chwili położył na blacie skrawek papieru. - To twój cel. Gein przybliżył do siebie portret i zmrużył oczy, poznając zawartą na nim postać. - W tym przypadku, cena jest bardzo ważna - skwitował. - Co takiego skusiło cię, by zapolować na Ashada? - Problemy finansowe. - Długi - sprostował Vortixx, mrużąc oczy. Mahab nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. - Z tego co wiem, ma kryjówkę w tym mieście. Masz może jakieś dodatkowe informacje? - Owszem. Jutro wyrusza do Palhas. Najpewniej z samego rana. - Skąd to wiesz? - Bo sam go wynająłem - powiedział szczerze. Gein zmrużył oczy i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Skakdi. - Co ma znaczyć, że go wynająłeś? - Wynająłem go, żeby zajął się jedną z osób, którą mogę wymienić za mój dług. Drugą jest on. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zazwyczaj nie pytam o osobiste rzeczy kogoś, kto wręcz trzyma ostrze przy mojej krtani. W każdym razie, on zajmie się jednym celem, a ty drugim. - Ustanowiłeś własny łańcuch pokarmowy, co? - Mahab skinął głową. - A kto jest za mną? - Nikt. Masz wolną rękę. - Jemu pewnie też to mówiłeś. - Mahab zamilkł. - Za taką akcję zapłacisz mi ekstra. - Zapłacić ekstra? A niby z czego? - Skoro tak bardzo jesteś przekonany, że wynajęty przez ciebie Ashad jutro wyruszy za celem, to chyba jednak masz z czego. - Vortixx zmrużył gniewnie oczy. - Ech - westchnął. - Ta. Mój "pracodawca" dał mi trochę kasy, by załatwić sprawę. - Aż dziwne, że nie odciął ci ucha albo ręki - rzekł Gein. - Grasz w niebezpieczną grę. A ja nie pozwolę bawić się mną jak pionkiem na planszy, pamiętaj. - Rozumiem - powiedział ciężko. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. - Mogę jednak trochę tego likieru? Gein mruknął, lecz skinął głową i nalał do kieliszka ciemnego płynu, po czym podał Mahabowi. Ten jednym ruchem wypił całą zawartość naczynia i spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem w dół. - Jeszcze jedno. - Jasne - odparł Vortixx, nalewając kolejną porcję alkoholu. - Przyda ci się. Rozdział I: Polowanie na wilka Ashad sprawdził swój pakunek. Kilka kamieni świetlnych, trzy dodatkowe noże, trochę bandaży i ziół leczniczych, kusza, wraz z zapasem strzał, a także Kakama, na wszelki wypadek. Stwierdzając, że wziął już wszystko, zarzucił bagaż na plecy i stanął przy bramie wejściowej. Czekał na Mahaba, który miał mu załatwić jakiegoś wierzchowca. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Oczekując na Skakdi jeszcze z pięć minut, najemnik w końcu się doczekał. Zakazianin stąpał powoli, a obok niego człapało jakieś czworonożne stworzenie. Mahab miał lekko opuszczoną głowę i wydawał się przysypiać z każdym krokiem. Ashad westchnął pobłażliwie. - Zajęło ci to trochę więcej czasu niż myślałem. Niż my myśleliśmy. - Wybacz, wybacz - zaśmiał się Skakdi. - Pojawił się pewien problem, na który nie miałem wpływu. - Jaki? - Lenistwo. - Widząc zdenerwowane spojrzenie Ashada, Mahab uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Żartuję. Jeden Rahi uciekł z klatki. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim się uspokoiło. - Niech ci będzie. - No, bierz potwora i ruszaj. Czas to pieniądz, jak mawiają. - Nie mów do mnie o pieniądzach, hazardzisto - prychnął. - W ogóle, twój głos drży. - Serio? Nie słyszę. - Nic dziwnego, to tylko małe zaburzenie w drganiu strun głosowych. Normalnie niesłyszalne. - Ashad zmrużył oczy. - Chlałeś? - Co? Skąd? - oburzył się. - "Chlanie" to za dużo powiedziane. Wypiłem jedną kolejkę, czy tam dwie. Toa westchnął. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że robisz to w imię jakiejś waszej zakaziańskiej tradycji, czy innego obyczaju - parsknął. - Mi tam pasuje. - Dobra, czas się zbierać. I tak straciłem już sporo czasu. - Mówiąc to, zarzucił swój pakunek jak juki na grzbiet wierzchowca, po czym sam na niego wskoczył. Rahi nie zareagował, przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. - Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas, Mahabie. Oby nikt cię nie zabił w międzyczasie. Szkoda moich pieniędzy. - Za kogo mnie masz? - Ashad nie zamierzał na to odpowiadać. - Powodzenia. - Jasne. - Pożegnawszy się gestem dłoni, machnął wodzami, dając Rahi znak do rozpoczęcia jazdy. Skakdi machał jeszcze ręką na pożegnanie, dopóki Ashad nie zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Wtem uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a sam Mahab westchnął głośno. Stał tak na dróżce do wyjazdu przez kilka minut, aż w końcu dołączyła do niego inna postać. Był to Vortixx Gein, drugi wynajęty przez niego najemnik. - Jesteś pewny, że cię nie słyszał? - Mahab wolał się upewnić. - Nie ruszałem się. Wątpię, aby z takiej odległości usłyszał mój oddech - stwierdził chłodno. Zakazianin skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. - Kiedy wyruszasz? - Jutro. Powinienem utrzymać z nim różnicę jednego dnia. Jakbym ruszył od razu, mógłby się połapać - westchnął. Najwidoczniej nie podobała mu się ta ograniczająca okoliczność, jaką był żywioł Ashada. - Zresztą, sądzę, że w Palhas posiedzi trochę dłużej niż jeden dzień. A tam łatwo będzie się wtopić w tłum. Jego uszy nie przydadzą się w takim chaosie. - W porządku. Bądź ostrożny. - Zawsze jestem. ---- Ashad zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się. Palhas jak zwykle tętniło życiem. Na uliczkach krzątały się tuziny przechodniów, już samemu nie wiedząc gdzie iść. Trudno było wśród takiej zgrai kierować wierzchowcem. Jeszcze trochę, mówił do siebie w myślach. W istocie, jego cel, czyli pobliska karczma, znajdował się niedaleko stąd. Znał właściciela, więc mógł liczyć na czyjąś pomoc. Wciąż jednak towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby ktoś świdrował jego plecy. Śmiejąc się, że to tylko wiatr, rozluźnił mięśnie i ruszył dalej. Najemnik zatrzymał czworonoga przy wspomnianej knajpie. Wykorzystując jeden z drewnianych pali, zarzucił na niego wodze, obkręcił kilka razy, i zawiązał. Wierzchowiec najwidoczniej był wytrenowany, bowiem uznał to za znak i położył się na ziemi. - Chociaż to zrobił dobrze. - Ashad pochwalił Mahaba, parskając przy tym. Toa odpiał swój bagaż od juku i zacisnął chwyt na jego szczycie. Gwałtowny ciężar skrzywił go, ale szybko wyprostował postawę i wszedł do środka. W karczmie, jak to w karczmie, głośno i tłoczno. Ashad skrzywił się, gdy wzmocnione dźwięki uderzyły w jego uszy. Po chwili jednak przyzwyczaił się, a ból czaszki zniknął. Goście knajpy nawet nie zauważyli jego przybycia. Nie żeby był kimś znanym. Nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju wychylać się i zyskiwać sławę. Dlatego miał tak niewiele klientów. Dlatego tak dużo pieniędzy od nich wymagał. Toa rzucił swój ekwipunek o ścianę baru, po czym stanął przy nim i oparł ramiona o blat. Postawny Vortixx, właściciel tego przybytku, stał do niego plecami. Czyścił kufle, nucąc przy tym jakąś piosenkę. Najemnik chrząknął głośno, dając barmanowi znać, że ma kolejnego klienta. Xianin westchnął głęboko, nawet nie próbując kryć zniechęcenia, i odwrócił się. - Ashad? - Vortixx był zdziwiony. - Co ty tu robisz? - W robocie jestem. - O proszę, co tym razem? Polowanie na stado Kewa? A może sprzątanie piachu z pustyni? - Bardzo śmieszne - prychnął. - Chodzi raczej o pewnego upierdliwego Skakdi, który bawi się w pirata. Vortixx rozszerzył oczy, rozejrzał się, po czym przybliżył twarz do twarzy Ashada i zaczął szeptać. - Polujesz na Ishgarna? - Yhym. - Cholera, kto ci to zlecił? - Inny upierdliwy Skakdi. - No tak, Mahab - westchnął. - Widzisz tamtego gościa? Ashad odwrócił się trochę, ale nie całkowicie, i spojrzał kątem oka. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział chudy mężczyzna i kończył opróżnianie kufla. Miał przydługie ramiona, zakończone trójpalczastymi dłońmi, szeroką żuchwę i rząd kolców na linii kręgosłupa. Jego w pełni białe oczy wpatrywały się w prawie puste naczynie. - To Malkzach. Służył niegdyś pod Ishgarnem, ale po jakimś tam incydencie odszedł. Jeśli ktoś ma tu wiedzieć cokolwiek o Ishgarnie i jego bandzie, to tylko on. - Rozumiem. Dzięki. Klepiąc w blat, pochwycił bagaż i ruszył w kierunku stolika Malkzacha. Ten wziął kolejny łyk srebrzystego napoju, który kołysał się między ściankami kufla. Toa usiadł na przeciwległym krześle i przybliżył się. Dopiero wtedy były pirat go zobaczył. - Czego chcesz, przybłędo? - warknął charkliwym głosem. - Informacji. - Jak każdy, tak samo z pieniędzmi - uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co pozwoliła mu jego wielka żuchwa. - Mów dokładnie. - Przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że jesteś rzekomo byłym członkiem gangu Ishgarna. - Nie przypadkiem, i nie rzekomo. Tak, służyłem kiedyś pod nim. Razem rabowaliśmy, plądrowaliśmy, piliśmy. Wspaniałe czasy. Ale się skończyły. Nie pytaj dlaczego, nie powiem. Nie twój interes. - I dobrze. Interesuje mnie tylko, czy wiesz gdzie ostatnio przebywał Ishgarn. - Hę, a to ciekawe - westchnął Malkzach, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak gardłowy pomruk. - A po co ci to wiedzieć? Ashad zmrużył oczy. To tylko poszerzyło i tak spory uśmiech dawnego pirata. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Domyślam się. Jesteś w podróży. I ci się spieszy. Chcesz go zabić, co? - zaskrzeczał. - Nawet jeśli, to co cię to obchodzi? Już dla niego nie pracujesz. - Ciągnąc rozmowę, Ashad niezauważenie sięgnął do swojego bagażu. - O nie, nie, nie. Tak się nie robi. Stare znajomości trzeba pielęgnować, a nie wyrywać. No, spadaj. I tak już zmarnowałem na ciebie wystarczająco dużo czasu. Naglem stołem zatrzęsło. Kufel, z którego pił Malkzach, spadł na ziemię. Na jego szczęście, pozostała zawartość nie wylała się. Były pirat wypluł z ust ostre przekleństwo, po czym schylił się, by sięgnąć po naczynie. Gdy już się podnosił, zauważył coś i rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Prosto w jego głowę celowała naciągnięta kusza. - Posłuchaj, Malkzach - zaczął Ashad, starając się brzmieć zarówno gróźnie, jak i przekonujaco. - Nie mam czasu na gry. Powiesz mi co wiesz, wszystko. Inaczej nie zdążysz nawet zrozumieć, co cię zabiło. Mężczyzna syknął. - Podnieś się, budzisz podejrzenia - warknął Toa. Malkzach posłusznie się podniósł. - Więc? - Ech, w sumie i tak załatwiłem z nim już wszystkie sprawy. Był tu, zaledwie półtora tygodnia temu. Zaopatrzał się, no i poza tym spotkał się ze mną, bym zapłacił mu ostatnią ratę. Trochę pogadaliśmy, no i dowiedziałem się, że rusza na południe. Strzelam, że do Terkhy, tam często zostawiał swój okręt w porcie. - Jeśli mnie kłamiesz, to ja zacznę strzelać. - To najprawdziwsza prawda. Choć nie jestem do końca pewny, jeśli chodzi o Terkhę. W każdym razie, musiał udać się na południe stąd gdzieś z tydzień temu. Ashad zmrużył oczy. Skupiał się. I nasłuchiwał. Tętno w normie, żadnych drgań w głosie, a ciało nie ruszało się podświadomie z niepewności, czy usta aby na pewno wystarczająco dobrze kłamią. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mówił prawdę. Toa westchnął. - Niech będzie. Wierzę ci. - To może ściągniesz mnie z celownika? - Już to zrobiłem. - Świetnie. - To tyle. - Najemnik wstał i podniósł bagaż. - Bywaj, Malkzach. - Jasne - charknął. - A, jeszcze jedno. Jeśli zamierzasz zostać dłużej w mieście, uważaj na Łamignata. - Na kogo? - Widać, że nie tutejszy. To ostatnio sensacja w całym Palhas. Po mieście grasuje jakiś zabójca, który morduje swoje ofiary w charakterystyczny sposób: łamie im kości aż do skutku. Lubi stawiać sobie wyzwania, więc możesz być ciekawym kąskiem. - Yhym. - Podobno władca Palhas wystawił za niego sporą nagrodę. Kwota wzrosła po tym jak Łamignat wpadł do jego siedziby i obił mu mordę. Niestety, jego strażnicy zdążyli go ocalić. - Niestety? - Nie przepadam za nim. Ashad zastanowił się. A może tak sobie dorobić, zanim ponownie ruszy w pogoń za Ishgarnem? Brzmiało niegłupio. - Ej - zawołał Malkzacha. - Gdzie znajdę tę siedzibę? ---- - Proszę za mną. Lord Giemma już czeka. - Jasne, jasne. Ashad podążał za Xianką, odzianą w długi, granatowy płaszcz. Prowadziła go przez spory korytarz siedziby władcy Palhas. Był nim niejaki Giemma. Rządził w mieście od tuzinów lat. Z tego co się dowiedział, ludność Palhas nie przepadała za nim. Vortixx otworzyła drzwi przez Toa i gestem dłoni wskazała, by wszedł do środka, co też uczynił. Najemnik rozejrzał się i gwizdnął. Sala była ogromna. Wielka przestrzeń poszerzała poczucie głębi Ashada. Nie wiedział gdzie patrzeć. Zdawało mu się, że ma zawroty głowy. - Tak? - usłyszał gruby głos. Pytanie odwróciło jego uwagę od wielkości pomieszczenia. Gdy spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadszedł głos, dostrzegł wysoką postać o czterech ramionach. Zdawała się cała oślizgła, a jej śluz lśnił w promieniach światła. Ogromna głowa i spory zapas kłów kończył odpychającą budowę Giemmy. Ashad nie był nawet w stanie określić jego rasy. Podejrzewał, że wzięła się ona z jakichś zakamarków Wszechświata, których nie odwiedził i nie zamierzał odwiedzić. - Po wejściu do mojej sali powinieneń się pokłonić - mruknął Giemma. - No ale nic, nie wyglądasz na tutejszego. Popraw się, to ci wybaczę. - Nie przyszedłem się tu kłonić - skrzywił się Ashad. - Przyszedłem zarobić. - Arogancki robal - warknął Giemma. - Ale przynajmniej szczery. Chodzi o zlecenie na Łamignata, jak mniemam. - Dobrze mniemasz, o panie - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Oszczędź sobie złośliwości, Toa, a ja oszczędzę twoje nędzne życie. Ashad prychnął, ale wystarczająco cicho, by nie drażnić władcy Palhas. - Więc, co wiadomo o sprawcy? - Niewiele - stwierdził szczerze Giemma. - To mężczyzna. Nie ma regularnego typu celów, atakuje losowo. Ostatnio nawet ośmielił się zaatakować mnie. Pojmujesz to? Mnie! Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kogo chciałoby się uderzyć? - jęknął, brzmiąc przy tym naiwnie. Tak, i to bardzo, pomyślał Ashad. Ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie powiedzieć tego na głos. - Nie jesteś jedynym, który podjął się tego zadania. Było jeszcze pięciu przed tobą. Dwóch z nich już nie żyje, zabił ich. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz trzecim. - Nie będę. Wtem Ashad drgnął gwałtownie i odwrócił się. Giemma patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nic zaskakującego. Nie miał prawa tego słyszeć. Ale Ashad, jako Toa Dźwięku, wychwycił ten dźwięk. Jęki i trzask kości. Z impetem wybiegł z sali, by zauważyć leżącą na posadzce Vortixx, z połamanymi nogami i wklęsłą klatką piersiową. Najprawdopodobniej jej żebra zostały roztrzaskane. Autor tego dzieła uciekał odłogą korytarza, kierując się do okna. Ashad niemal natychmiast ruszył za nim w pogoń. Łamignat odwrócił się i syknął, widząc goniącego go Toa. Twarz miał zakrytą zwykłą maską, pozbawioną mocy. Najemnik sięgał już po swoją kuszę, gdy nagle zabójca odskoczył i obrócił się w powietrzu, po czym rzucił jakimś przedmiotem o ziemię. Gdy obiekt uderzył o podłogę, potężny szum wypełnił powietrze. Ashad ryknął z bólu i padł na posadzkę. Łamignat, będąc pewnym, że Toa nie będzie go już gonił, ruszył dalej, aż w końcu wyskoczył przez okno i zniknął. Ashad dotknął swojego lewego ucha i spojrzał na dłoń. Była pobrudzona krwią. Jeden z jego bębenków został zniszczony. Toa syknął z bólu, przystawiając rękę do ucha, i spojrzał na stłuczoną szybę. Zmrużył oczy. Chyba zostanę tutaj dłużej. Rozdział II: Łamignat Ashad spojrzał przed siebie, gwiżdżąc głośno, jakby z zachwytem. Palhas nie było jakąś rozbudowaną metropolią, czy swoistym dziełem sztuki, ale wciąż sprawiało wrażenie całkiem przyjemnego miasta. Ulice, przepełnione przeróżnymi przechodniami, wiły się niczym węże, a hałas tłumu, choć uporczywy dla Toa, zdawał się być tylko naturalny. Miasto oddychało i poruszało się, słowem - żyło. Toa wstał z pozycji klęczącej i rozciągnął kończyny. Znane ciepło napiętych mięśni rozgrzało go, a chłodny wiatr ochłodził, jakby w jednym, idealnie rozłożonym cyklu. Ashad podszedł do krawędzi dachu i zsunął się z niej. Lądując z pewnym wrażeniem niezgrabności, Toa wyszedł z uliczki i dołączył do sunącego się po ulicach tłumu. Poły jego szaty wiły się za nim płynnie, a tumany szarawego pyłu otulały beżowy materiał okrycia. Ashad wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni pergamin i rozwinął go. Skrawek papieru zawierał listę i szczątkowe, podstawowe informacje o ostatnich ofiarach Łamignata. Giemma dał mu go poprzedniego dnia, twierdząc, że może się przydać. Toa odetchnął i zaczął studiować listę. Większość ofiar stanowili Vortixx, choć znalazło się na liście kilku Matoran i Skakdi. Ostatnią był Po-Matoranin, zamordowany w dzielnicy rzemieślników. Ashad odwrócił pergamin, by zerknąć na mapę Palhas. Na kontury, tworzące kształt miasta, naniesiono cyfry, odpowiadające numerom na liście zabitych. Jako, że zdążył już zapoznać się z dokładną mapą Palhas, szybko zlokalizował dzielnicę rzemieślników i odnalazł swoją pozycję. To niedaleko, pomyślał. Idąc wedle ustalonych przez mapę kierunków, Ashad skręcił w lewo i udał się prosto do miejsca zabójstwa. Nie minęła chwila, a znalazł się w obrębie dzielnicy rzemieślników. Cykliczne uderzenia metalu i brzdęk kutego żelaza zamroczył go. W tej części miasta panował ogromny szmer, a głosy kowali przeplatały się ze szczękiem metali, tworząc wspólnie hałaśliwą symfonię. Toa przyzwyczaił się po chwili do zwiększonego natężenia dźwięku i ruszył spokojnym krokiem przed siebie. Po drodze zapytał kogoś o dokładne miejsce zabójstwa, i tam też się skierował. Ashad mruknął ponuro, stojąc przy warsztacie płatnerskim, obok którego zamordowano Po-Matoranina. Jak podejrzewał, żadnych śladów. Ziemia, na której mogłaby leżeć ofiara, została już dawno udeptana przez przechodniów, a na kamiennym deptaku, otaczającym zakład, nie było ani jednej poszlaki. Wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na warsztacie. Toa zamyślił się. Może miejscowi będą wiedzieć więcej. Z tą myślą wszedł do środka warsztatu. ---- Gein mruknął, pogrążając się w zadumie. Zgarbił się i połączył palce dłoni, stukając nimi o siebie. Siedział na gładkim kamieniu, który budował swego rodzaju płot przy głównej drodze. Na plecach zawieszony miał kołczan, jego łuk leżał nieruchomo obok niego. Ulice były tłoczne jak zwykle. Vortixx ledwo dostrzegał budynki po drugiej stronie, zanikały w strumieniu przechodniów. Westchnął głęboko i wstał, a łuk schował do łubii, którą zarzucił sobie na plecy. Nic tu po nim, pomyślał. Zaczął iść spokojnym krokiem, wyrównując chód z resztą tłumu. Rozluźnił się i spojrzał ukradkiem, nie odwracając głowy, na warsztat, do którego przed chwilą wszedł Ashad. Nie opuszczał ani kroku, starał się oddychać regularnie. Nieważne, czy jego bijące serce zanikało w natłoku innych, czy jego krzyk zlewał się z tuzinami krzyków. Wolał być ostrożny, nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na choćby jedną nieprawidłowość, którą Ashad mógłby wychwycić w chmarze dźwięków. Nie był zachwycony tą nikłą swobodą. Z Toa to tak jest, westchnął w myślach. Podświadomie unikając mijanych przechodniów, Gein pogrążył się w zadumie. Najważniejsze pytanie jakie sobie stawiał, to dlaczego Ashad był jeszcze w mieście. Czyżby nie uzyskał potrzebnych informacji? Jeśli tak, to czemu szukał ich u Giemmy, lokalnego władcy? Gein zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było coś o czym nie wiedział, dlatego postanowił czekać. Vortixx wyszedł z tłumu i przysiadł na pobliskiej ławce, jeśli tak mógł nazwać grubą dechę, podtrzymywaną dwoma głazami. Najemnik rozciągnął się i wyprostował. Przez lata bycia najemnikiem nauczył się, że w obserwacjach z ukrycia ważne są dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: nie możesz pozwolić, by cel poznał twoją twarz i skojarzył ją z czymś niepokojącym. Jeśli będzie ją widział za często, zacznie nabierać podejrzeń, a to oznacza dodatkową ostrożność i więcej roboty. Po drugie: zmienianie pozycji jest kluczowe. Ci, którzy uważają, że podczas obserwacji nie można się wychylać i ruszać z miejsca, są w głębokim błędzie. W miejscu przepełnionym osobami, takim jak miasto, należy zachowywać się naturalnie, poruszać torem pozostałych, stać się jednym z nich. Gein odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na frontową ścianę warsztatu. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać. ---- Ashad mruknął z podziwem, obserwując wnętrze zakładu. Ściany przepełnione były wiszącymi na nich mieczami. Przy podłodze, na specjalnych stojakach, zawieszone były elementy zbroi. Toa przyjrzał się im. Zostały wykute srogo, ale z pewną dozą lekkości. Smukłe, łukowate kształty poprzedzały ostre zacięcia, formujące całokształt. Powierzchnia była wyryta delikatnie i precyzyjnie, a blask odbijającego się światła świadczył o zadbaniu. Miecze w żaden sposób nie różniły się od zbroi, również utrzymując podobną stylistykę kształtu. Ashad musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. - Podobają się? – dobiegł go głos. Najemnik odwrócił się w kierunku sporego, drewnianego blatu, za którym stał postawny Skakdi, odziany w brązowy, szmatławy kombinezon. Jego czoło przykrywała podniesiona do góry maska spawalnicza. - Są świetne – odpowiedział szczerze. - Ha! – Zakazianin zaśmiał się ciepło. – Od zawsze powtarzam, że rzemieślnictwo to forma sztuki. Spójrz na te kształty! Czyż nie obrazują swoją ostrością ciężaru wojny, a smukłością zwinnych ruchów ręki i miecza? A ta czystość. Nieskazitelność broni, która jeszcze nie zasmakowała we krwi. Ashad skrzywił głowę i spojrzał na bok, wpatrując się w niezliczoną ilość oręża na ścianie. - W rzeczy samej, masz rację. Skakdi zarechotał. - Jestem Salesh – przedstawił się. – A ty? - Ashad. - Powiedz mi, Ashad, interesuje cię coś z mojej kolekcji? – uśmiechnął się. - Nie w tej chwili. Jestem tu raczej w interesach. Gdy to powiedział, mina płatnerza zrzedła. Spojrzał podejrzliwie. Ashad wychwycił, że jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej i z jakiegoś powodu zaciskał pięści i otwierał je naprzemiennie. - Coś nie tak? - W jakich interesach? – mruknął Salesh. Tętno Zakazianina rosło. Najemnik zmrużył oczy, ostrożnie wsunął rękę do głębokiego rękawa, tak, żeby Skakdi nie widział, i odpiął uchwyt, który przyciskał nóż do materiału wewnątrz. Teraz broń utrzymywała się między usztywnionym nadgarstkiem, a środkiem przedramienia. Rękojeść opierała się o dłoń, a czubek ostrza delikatnie muskał mięsień, powodując nieprzyjemne, kłujące uczucie. - Wziąłem zlecenie na Łamignata - odparł. - Chciałem zapytać o Matoranina, który umarł nieopodal twojego zakładu. Salesh zamrugał szybko, po czym zaśmiał się. - A, o to ci chodzi! - wyszczerzył zęby. - Już myślałem, że znowu przysłał jakiegoś przygłupa, by ściągnął ode mnie haracz. Arogancki ślimak. Więc, czego chcesz? - Arogancki, czy nie, wziąłem od niego robotę - wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie, widziałeś coś? Skakdi mruknął. - Ano widziałem - przyznał. - Było już późno, na ulicach pusto. Akurat zamykałem zakład i przez okno zobaczyłem koniec jego zabawy. Matoranin miał pecha. No ale cóż, czasem tak jest. - I nic nie zrobiłeś? - zapytał, choć niewiele go to obchodziło. - Co miałem zrobić? Łamignat szybko zniknął, a ja wolałem się nie mieszać w sprzątanie. Strażnicy pewnie aresztowaliby mnie jako podejrzanego. A oni są niewiele milsi od Giemmy. Ashad objął podbródek i usta dłonią, zamyślając się. Wątpił, żeby Salesh kłamał, zresztą mógł to łatwo potwierdzić. Nic tu po mnie, pomyślał. - Mhm, dzięki za pomoc. - W porządku - zaśmiał się. - Wpadnij kiedyś coś kupić. Może dam ci zniżkę. - Będę miał to na uwadze. Ashad podniósł niedbale rękę w geście pożegnania, po czym wyszedł z warsztatu. ---- Toa Dźwięku przyjrzał się wąskiej uliczce, w której zamordowano poprzednią ofiarę. Poza kilkoma poprzewracanymi i zniszczonymi skrzyniami nie znalazł niczego szczególnego. Ashad zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle powinien zajmować się sprawą od tej strony. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd sprzątnięto ciało, nic dziwnego, że pozostało niewiele śladów. - Co ty robić tutaj? - usłyszał głos. Ashad odwrócił się, by zobaczyć barczystego Steltianina klasy średniej. Patrzył się na niego dziwnie, a jego lewe oko mrugało szybciej od prawego. Jego żuchwa mimowolnie opadała i unosiła się w linii półokręgu, wydając głośny mlask. - Zajmuję się sprawą Łamignata - powiedział prawdę, choć miał wątpliwości, czy Steltianin był w stanie go zrozumieć. Kolos mruknął, a jego lewe oko pognało w bok. Ashad był przez chwilę zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc gdzie się patrzeć. Po chwili parsknął krótkim śmiechem, ale stłumił go kaszlnięciem, gdy Steltianin popatrzył się na niego pytająco. - A, no tak. Łamignac - wydukał, łamiąc sobie język. - Ja nie wiedzieć za wiele, słyszeć tylko pogłoski - mlasnął jęzorem. - Jakie pogłoski? Steltianin odetchnął ciężko, jakby męczył się nadmiarem informacji w głowie. - Łamignac lubić Vortixx martwe. To znaczy, lubić zabijać Vortixx. Tak przynajmniej ja słyszeć. Ashad zmrużył oczy. - A czy ty słyszeć, dlaczego on lubić? - zapytał, nieświadomie parodiując mowę Steltianina. - Hmm, taaak. Ponoć Vortixx zranić go. Mocno. Ale to tylko, hmm, pogłoski - powiedział. Toa zastanowił się. I tak więcej z niego nie wyciągnę, pomyślał. - Dziękuję. Przydałeś się. - Nie ma sprawy. Zaffsze chętny do pomocy - mruknął Steltianin. Ashad pożegnał kolosa i skierował się do rynku, położonego nieopodal miejsca zabójstwa. Plac otaczał pierścień budynków, a jego środek stanowiła spora, kamienna fontanna, wykuta w kształcie, jakiego Toa nie potrafił zdefiniować. Najemnik usiadł na krawędzi basenu fontanny, słysząc za plecami szum tryskających kropel wody. Szybko zarejestrował dźwięk, obliczył jego natężenie i wymierzył wysokość. Skupiając to wszystko razem, wytworzył odpowiadające fale dookoła swojej głowy, które zakłócały przebieg dźwięku, czyniąc hałas mniej uporczywym. Wyciszona woda została zastąpiona wrzawą tłumu mieszkańców, przechodzących przez rynek, ale ona nie była tak bezpośrednia jak odgłosy za nim. - Wszystko ma swoje wady i zalety, co? - powiedział do siebie, prychając śmiechem. Wracając do swojego zlecenia, Ashad wyciągnął pergamin i obrócił go na stronę mapy. Wiedział w sumie niewiele, jedynym jasnym punktem był fakt, że Łamignat lubował się w mordowaniu Vortixx. Dlatego też postanowił przestudiować mapę. Szybko zlokalizował warsztat Salesha, a nawet karczmę jego zakaziańskiego przyjaciela. Gdy przeglądał poszczególne miejsca zabójstw, zauważył, że morderstwa zdarzały się jedynie w zachodniej części miasta, wschodnia strefa pozostawała pod tym względem nietknięta. Toa zamyślił się. To nie mógł być przypadek, każdy mógłby się tego domyślić. No, może poza tym Steltianinem, parsknął. Ashad schował pergamin do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wstał. Nie chciał marnować tutaj czasu, gdy Ishgarn mógł mu w każdej chwili uciec, ale postanowił. Tej nocy zamierzał zapolować na Łamignata. ---- Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi jednym gwałtownym ruchem. Jego mieszkanie nie było za wielkie, ale starczyło mu w zupełności. Stół, krzesła, wygodny materac i okno. Czego chcieć więcej? Mężczyzna spojrzał na ścianę, na której wisiał ogrom przeróżnych noży. Pochwycił jednego z nich, zważył i obrócił w dłoni, po czym z niesmakiem odłożył na miejsce. Wziął drugiego, zakręcił wokół palców, lecz także odstawił. Gdy sięgnął po trzeciego, uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając spory zapas zębów. Strzał w dziesiątkę. Tego dzisiaj potrzebował. Wyglądnął za okno. Słońce już zachodziło, zbliżała się noc. Polowanie po ciemku? Czemu nie? Chowając nóż w pochwie przy pasie, podszedł do stolika i podniósł z niego białą maskę. Była dosyć szeroka u dołu, dopiero u góry zaczęła się zwężać, by dopasować się do kształtu twarzy. Od żuchwy, w punktach pod oczami, zaczynały się czarne wzory, które mknęły kwadratowym śladem ku górze, przecinając w pewnym momencie puste otwory na oczy. Nad nimi linie krzyżowały się i w odwróconych pozycjach kończyły na szczycie czoła. Patrząc z daleka, przypominało to ogniwa łańcucha. Mężczyzna nałożył ostrożnie maskę, delikatnie trzymając ją po bokach. Gdy poczuł chłodny metal na policzkach, puścił ją i wykrzywił kark, strzelając kręgami szyjnymi. Jego przydługawe ramię sięgnęło po matowy płaszcz, rzucony jak szmata na materac, i wniknęło w rękaw okrycia. Gdy już je ubrał, wziął jeszcze dwa inne noże, które mu pasowały, oraz kilka innych przedmiotów, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zdołał mu przeszkodzić. Wszystko to pakując pod płaszcz, Łamignat otworzył okno i wysunął przez nie głowę. Odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem Palhas. Uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Wspaniały dzień na zabawę. ---- Delikatny stukot jego własnych palców uderzających o kolana zabrzmiał cicho w głowie Ashada. Robił tylko po to, by coś słyszeć. Często powtarzał sobie, że cisza potrafi być irytująca. Siedział właśnie na dachu jednego z domów dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Znajdowała się w zachodniej części Palhas, choc graniczyła z rynkiem, dzięki czemu Ashad nie musiał się specjalnie oddalać, by wyłapywać podejrzane dźwięki. Wychwycił coś. Delikatne uderzenia o niewielkim natężeniu. Szybkie kroki. Zarejestrował dźwięk i zaczął jego lokalizację. Na wschód od obecnej pozycji. Uśmiechnął się. Był już zmęczony czekaniem. Ruszył gwałtownie, ale bez większego hałasu. Skupił się i użył mocy żywiołu, by wyciszyć odgłosy własnych stóp. Podążając za dźwiękami w oddali, zeskoczył z dachu i pobiegł ulicą. Dźwięk stawał się wyrazistszy, bliższy. Skręcił w uliczkę po lewej i wyskoczył na równoległą ulicę. Zobaczył go. Biegł w oddali. Nie zauważył go. Dobrze. Ashad ruszył za nim, wciąż zmniejszając hałas wokół stóp. Przyspieszył. Łamignat zniknął za budynkiem. Toa wskoczył na skrzynki obok jednego domu, wybił się do góry i wdrapał na dach. Podchodząc do krawędzi, zobaczył Łamignata przy jednym z budynków. Morderca w zręczny sposób zaczął wspinać się po ścianie, aż dotarł do okna, z którego biło jasne światło. Łamignat szybko podważył ościeżnicę jakimś nożem i podniósł okno do góry. Nie minęła chwila, a wszedł do środka. Ashad zaabsorbował wszelki dźwięk docierający do jego uszu, tworząc pole ciszy wokół nich. Nie zamierzał dać się złapać na tej samej sztuczce dwa razy. Chwytając za noże, skryte w rękawach, ruszył śladem Łamignata. ---- Vortixx jednym zwinnym ruchem przerzuciła książkę na kolejną stronę. Było już ciemno, ale to właśnie w nocy potrafiła w pełni cieszyć się lekturą. Cisza budowała dla niej idealny nastrój do studiowania kolejnych stron, poznawania historii za pośrednictwem szeregu liter i znaków. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o tym i pogrążyła w historii, jaką skrywała praktycznie sterta papieru. - Fajne to chociaż? Nagły głos zaskoczył ją tak, że aż podskoczyła. Gdy odwróciła wzrok w jego kierunku, dostrzegła wysoką postać o szczudłowatych ramionach. Jej twarz zakrywała biała maska. - Wybacz, jakbym ją przeczytał, mógłbym opowiedzieć ci jak się skończy - zabrzmiał ze sztuczną troską. - Bo, nie ukrywajmy, sama się tego nie dowiesz. Wraz z tymi słowami dobył noża. Gwałtowne przerażenie odebrało Vortixx mowę. Nie potrafiła krzyknąć, ani wołać po pomoc, jakby mięśnie obumarły, a język odpadł. Łamignat podchodził powoli, cieszył się każdym powolnym krokiem, a napięcie i jej strach sprawiały mu niemałą przyjemność. Bała się go. Była na jego łasce. Nie było potrzeby się spieszyć. Nagle usłyszał dudnienie za sobą. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył tylko ciemny kształt, zbliżający się do jego twarzy. Pięść, bo tym owy kształt był, odrzuciła go i powaliła. Maska pękła, rysa przeszyła lewy otwór na oko i pomknęła aż do górnej krawędzi. - Znowu ty - warknął. - Śledzisz mnie? A, no tak - zaśmiał się. - Chcesz wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za tamtą Vortixx, jak na Toa przystało. Szlachetnie. Toa stał w miejscu, mrużąc jedno oko. Łamignat uśmiechnął się pod maską, po czym rzucił okrągły przedmiot prosto w kierunku przybysza. To było to samo urządzenie, co te, które wywołało ogromny szum i szmer w siedzibie Giemmy. Nie minęła chwila, a i ono zakłóciło ciszę silnym hałasem. Dla niego, czy Vortixx w kącie pokoju, nie stanowiło to wielkiego problemu, ale dla Toa Dźwięku musiało to być uciążliwe. Tym większe było zaskoczenie Łamignata, gdy Toa, niewzruszony, stał w tym samym miejscu. Urządzenie w końcu przestało wydawać problematyczny dźwięk. - Nie mam pojęcia, co za bzdurę przed chwilą powiedziałeś - zaczął Ashad. - Nie słyszę cię. - Co? - Łamignat był tak zaskoczony, że jego szeroka żuchwa opadła nisko. - Jesteś głupi, czy co? - prychnął Ashad. - Przecież powiedziałem, że cię nie słyszę. Wściekły Łamignat rzucił się w gniewie na Toa. Najemnik wyciągnął dłonie z wnętrza rękawów, pokazując noże, zaciśnięte między palcami. Morderca jednak szybko zmienił chwyt na rękojeści i zablokował jedno ostrze. Gdy drugie podążyło pod jego żebra, odbił pierwsze i skulił się przed nim. Był to błąd, bowiem Ashad odpowiedział ciężkim kopnięciem w brzuch. Łamignat wypluł powietrze z ust i kaszlnął gardłowo. Toa kontynuował i uderzeniem pięści od dołu trzasnął przeciwnika w podbródek. Morderca wylądował na plecach, ale szybko podniósł się przy użyciu swoich długich ramion i przygotował do kontrataku. Gdy Ashad chciał wymierzyć kolejny cios, Łamignat nagle odsunął się delikatnie na bok i odpowiedział głębokim, poziomym cięciem w brzuch. Ashad skrzywił się, gdy jego krew splamiła podłogę, a bolesny gorąc uderzył go aż po kości. Najemnik skulił się, zaciskając pięść na ranie, nóż, który w niej ściskał, padł na ziemię. Łamignat wykorzystał to, podniósł broń i zatopił jej ostrze w jego barku. Toa syknął i w gniewie wytworzył szybko potężną falę dźwiękową, która uderzyła Łamignata. Częstotliwość fali oddziałała na maskę, roztrzaskując jej górną, lewą część. Seryjny morderca ryknął z bólu, gdy hałas zaczął rozrywać jego głowę od środka. Szyba w oknie pękła gwałtownie i roztrzaskała się po chwili, gdy szmer nasilił się. Wtem Ashad zobaczył, że Vortixx padła na kolana i krzyknęła głośno z bólu. Parskając z niezadowolenia, Toa przestał. Oszołomiony Łamignat w prymitywnym gniewie machnął dłonią, wciąż ściskającą nóż wbity w bark Ashada, tnąc go od ramienia do klatki piersiowej. Ostrze zablokowało się dopiero na napierśniku i złamało. Tracąc punkt oparcia, wciąż otumaniony Łamignat zachwiał się. Odzyskując większość świadomości, morderca utrzymał się w pozycji stojącej i zabrał drugi nóż Toa, który borykał się z ostrym bólem. Czując jak traci broń, zareagował gwałtownie. Gdy Łamignat chciał już wbić ostrze głęboko w jego kark, Ashad chwycił go gwałtownie za drugą, nieuzbrojoną rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Zaskoczony Łamignat zachwiał się po raz drugi. Toa siłą wyprostował mu rękę, a potem ciężkim uderzeniem przedramienia złamał w łokciu. Morderca ryknął wściekle, przyćmiony bólem. Ashad szybko z tego skorzystał, posyłając w jego kierunku pięść, która roztrzaskała drugą górną połowę maski. Łamignat padł tuż przy oknie, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Zauważywszy, że musi sobie odpuścić tę Vortixx, uciekł. Toa chciał go gonić, ale krwawiące rany uniemożliwiały mu pościg. Ashad sapał głośno, starając się zachować poprawną wymianę gazową. - Eee - usłyszał kobiecy głos za sobą. Vortixx musiała już dojść do siebie. - Załatwię jakieś bandaże. Ashad chciał się nie zgodzić, ale ból strzelił go w twarz i kazał przytaknąć. Mimo zmęczenia i ran podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku, położonym przy lewej ścianie pokoju. Toa syknął. Bolało. Nienawidził, gdy go coś bolało. ---- Vortixx niedługo wróciła i zaczęła zajmować się jego obrażeniami. Delikatnie owinęła ranę na brzuchu, choć niewiele to pomogło jeśli chodzi o odczuty ból. - Spróbuj poruszyć lewym ramieniem - powiedziała z troską. - Nie muszę tego robić, by wiedzieć, że będzie boleć jak cholera - mruknął. - Chcesz mnie pomęczyć? - Nie, w żadnym razie. Po prostu muszę jakoś zacząć opatrunek. Więc, możesz je podnieść? Ashad westchnął i przytaknął. Bolało. Bardziej, niż sobie wyobrażał. Zawsze boli bardziej. Toa czuł, że odpływa. Był zmęczony, a krwawiące rany nie pomagały mu z tym. - Hej, spójrz na mnie - usłyszał czyjś głos. - Nie mdlej teraz. Najemnik spoglądnął półprzytomnie na zatroskaną Vortixx. ''- Znowu przesadziłeś, Ashad. Nawet ktoś taki jak ty musi czasami stanąć w miejscu i odpocząć.'' Rozszerzył oczy, całkowicie rozbudzony. Xianka spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. - Coś nie tak? - Nie - westchnął. - Nic. Zanim zdążył zauważyć, bandaż wokół barku i piersi był już gotowy. - Dziękuję - odparł. - To ja powinnam podziękować - powiedziała. - Gdybyś się nie pojawił, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić co by mi zrobił. - Zabiłby cię, ot co - prychnął. Vortixx skrzywiła się na jego odpowiedź. - Mój przyjaciel też został niedawno zamordowany - westchnęła smutno. - Też Vortixx? Skinęła głową. Ashad mruknął przeciągle, pogrążając się w zadumie. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się. - Wątpię, aby w obecnym stanie zaatakował jeszcze raz, ale nie gwarantuję ci bezpieczeństwa - powiedział z dostrzegalną powagą w głosie. - Mogłabyś chcieć się gdzieś skryć na pewien czas. - Rozumiem. - Jeszcze raz dzięki - rzucił, machając ręką na pożegnanie. - Nie powinieneś teraz odpocząć? Bandaże nie zagoją twoich ran. - Same się zagoją, jeszcze zanim zdążę zauważyć - uśmiechnął się, chcąc ją zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Nic mi nie będzie. Na razie. Vortixx westchnęła, poddając się. Ashad parsknął cichym śmiechem, po czym podszedł do okna. - Wiesz - mruknęła. - Mógłbyś użyć drzwi. - Ale wtedy moje wyjście nie byłoby tak dramatyczne. Nie minęła chwila, a wyskoczył, zostawiając Vortixx samą. ---- Ashad wszedł do karczmy. Jak to bywało o tej godzinie, wewnątrz panowała pustka. Dostrzegł jedynie swojego zakaziańskiego przyjaciela i Malkzacha, popijającego jakieś świństwo. - Witaj - zawołał Vortixx, lecz przerwał pod koniec, zauważając bandaże. - Coś ty zrobił, rzuciłeś się w sam środek gniazda Nui-Rama? - Jest aż tak źle? - W sumie nie... Rzuciłeś się w sam środek stada Ussali? - Zabawny jak zawsze, wy Skakdi chyba rzeczywiście nadajecie się tylko do walki - prychnął. Malkzach siedział cicho, opróżniając kufel. Ashad zauważył, że wygląda niemrawo i chowa jedną rękę pod blatem. Skryte ramię drgało w nienaturalny sposób, jakby Malkzach nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować. Toa mruknął cicho, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, żeby ten nie nabrał podejrzeń. - Więc, co się stało? - odezwał się Zakazianin. - Ach, ciężki dzień - machnął ręką. - Muszę jutro iść do Salesha po jakiś nożyk, czy coś. - Do Salesha? Skąd go znasz? Toa zmrużył oczy i zastanowił się nad czymś. Chwila zadumy trwała sekundy. - Hm, pomógł mi w sprawie Łamignata. Wpadnę do niego z rana, ale teraz idę się kłaść. Jak już wspominałem, miałem ciężki dzień. Mijając stół Malkzacha w drodze na piętro, zatrzymał się przy nim i spojrzał na niego. Dawny pirat podniósł wzrok. - Czego? - warknął. - Nic specjalnego. Nie uchlej się za bardzo. Z tego co pamiętam, masz pokój obok mojego, prawda? Cenię sobie spokoj w trakcie snu - powiedział, stukając palcem po powierzchni ucha. - Jestem w końcu Toa Dźwięku. - Jasne - prychnął. ---- Gein westchnął cicho i spojrzał w górę. Niebo zaczęło przyjmować bardziej granatową barwę i już gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec pojedyncze gwiazdy. Chwycił dwa noże w dłonie, żeby je tylko zająć. Nie podobało mu się to czekanie, aż Ashad zabije Ishgarna. Jakby nie mógł zająć się i Toa, i Skakdi. Ale Mahab wolał to załatwić w ten sposób. Zakręcił jednym nożem, podrzucił go delikatnie i chwycił spadającą broń za czubek ostrza, blokując metalową powierzchnię między dwoma palcami. Zakręcił nim jeszcze raz, po czym włożył do pochwy przy nodze. Drugi nóż kręcił się wokół palca wskazującego, który utrzymywał broń przez otwór w rękojeści. Gein po chwili schował i jego. Vortixx usadowił się na dachu niewielkiego domku, znajdującego się obok karczmy, w której sypiał Ashad. Z tej strony widział jego pokój, który wynajął. Zupełnie jakby Toa podświadomie pomagał mu w obserwowaniu go. Xianin zmrużył oczy. Ashad przekręcił się na drugą stronę. Nie spał. Cholera, nasłuchuje? Niedobrze, pomyślał Gein. Czyżby mnie zauważył? Nie, niemożliwe. Vortixx skrzywił twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. Lepiej nie ryzykować i wycofać się na ten czas. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił, i po chwili opuścił okolice karczmy. ---- Ashad mruknął. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy czyjś oddech i kroki, ale moment później ustały. Przez chwilę sądził, że to Malkzach, ale wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy usłyszał głośne dudnienie stawianych kroków, wspinających się po schodach. To musiał być on. Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i gwałtowny trzask zamykanych. Zważywszy na nieregularność kroków, spowodowaną zapewne upojeniem alkoholowym, Malkzach raczej nie zamierzał się nigdzie tej nocy wybierać. Tak, czy inaczej, Toa zamierzał nasłuchiwać. I tak tej nocy nie zaśnie, ból zadanych mu ran skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymywał. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to słuchać. ---- Ashad pokręcił barkiem, sprawdzając ból. Rany, które zadał mu wczoraj Łamignat, w większości zagoiły się, a obrażenia klatki piersiowej i lewego ramienia przestały w większości doskwierać, pozostało jedynie irytujące wrażenie ukłucia. W każdym razie regeneracja tkanek przebiegała pomyślnie. Toa wyszedł z karczmy, w której mieszkał, i ruszył spacerowym krokiem przez ścieżkę wschodniej części Palhas. Dzień dopiero się zaczynał, więc ulice pozostawały względnie luźne, gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec kilku przechodniów. Hałas też był cichszy. Ashad uśmiechnął się, wdychając głośno powietrze. Dobry początek dnia. No, ignorując te cholerne kłujące uczucie. Najemnik nie zwrócił wcześniej na to uwagi, ale Palhas nie było zbytnio kolorowym miasteczkiem. Większość domów i zakładów zbudowana była z beżowego, bliżej nieznanego Ashadowi budulca. Nie był to zwykły kamień budowlany, ściany opartych na tym materiale budynków wibrowały wolniej, aczkolwiek w nieznacznej mierze. Zresztą, Toa nie był architektem, ani tym bardziej kimś, kto marnowałby czas na zgłębianie tego tematu. Ruszył dalej, szum delikatnego wiatru natężył się w jego głowie, spłaszczył i rozerwał na kilka strumieni dźwięku, powodując słuszne wrażenie wszechobecności. Ashad zarejestrował odgłos i zaczął go badać. Czasami robił to w ramach treningu, ale najczęściej spełniał tylko podstawową potrzebę rozrywki. W jakiś sposób bawiła go zabawa dźwiękami, możliwość zmiany ich rejestrowania i łączenie w symfoniczną falę nut, jakby komponował własny utwór, wykorzystując wszystko, co miał pod ręką. Z ust wyrwał się stłumiony chichot. Czasami po prostu przyjemnie było być Toa. Pamiętał czasy, gdy był tylko Matoraninem. Potrzeba powiększenia obrazu świata, jego postrzegania, była w nim silna od początku. Może od zawsze pragnął być kimś więcej. Nie chciał brzmieć w swoich myślach jak naiwny marzyciel, ale czasami zdawało mu się, że tym mógł właśnie być. Może potrzeba odrobiny naiwności, optymizmu, by móc w pełni marzyć i doświadczać tego marzenia za każdym razem, gdy się do niego dąży. Może chęć spełnienia tego, czego samemu się chce, nie jest w gruncie rzeczy naiwna, a po prostu dopasowana do danej osoby? I to ona tworzy obraz wolnej istoty. Zawsze chciał być wolny. Spętany łańcuchami nie potrafiłby w pełni doświadczyć życia. Na przykład Kodeks Toa. On też go ograniczał. Narzucał mu pewne ścieżki, instruował jak je przechodzić. Nie potrzebował tego. Nie chciał tego. Nie, żeby gardził Kodeksem, nie. Potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego inni Toa nim podążają. Rozumiał to, ale nie pochwalał. Nie widział w tym sensu, logicznego wyjaśnienia. Bo tak było łatwiej? Bo tak należy? Bo jak inaczej będzie w stanie pojąć kwintesencję moralności? Bzdury. Nie potrzebował jakiegoś Kodeksu, by zrozumieć koncepcję dobra i zła. Wystarczyło własne doświadczenie i przekonania. Słowa to tylko teoria, czyny stanowiły praktykę, o wiele ważniejszą od pompatycznych reguł, jakimi kierowali się honorowi Toa. Wyidealizowane do przesady. Krępowały go, więc odstawił je na bok. Dzięki temu nie był ślepy, otłumiony. Nie był spętany łańcuchami i prowadzony w ciemności przez marną imitację światła, która próbowała udawać, że wcale nie steruje jego losem. Był wolny. Westchnął głęboko, karcąc się w myślach. To nie w jego stylu, zrzędzić jak znudzony życiem Turaga. Musiał się czymś zająć, i to szybko, albo zaraz zmieni się w jednego. Przede wszystkim, powinien udać się do Salesha, żeby załatwił mu jakąś broń. Poprzedniej nocy stracił dwa z trzech zapasowych noży, więc licząc jeszcze jeden główny, została mu zaledwie jedna para. Niewiele. Skręcił podświadomie w ulicę, prostopadła do tej, którą szedł, i udał się na zachód, do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić dalej. Nie spał całą noc, sprawdzając, czy może Malkzachowi nie przyjdzie na myśl wyskoczyć na spacer przed wschodem słońca. Jednak dawny pirat siedział w swoim pokoju aż do rana i dopiero gdy słońce ledwie wyszło nad horyzont wyszedł z nory i skierował się na parter, by nawilżyć gardło jakimś trunkiem. Normalnie śledziłby go dalej, ale był zmęczony, więc oszczędził sobie. Potem Malkzach gdzieś wyszedł, mówił coś o spotkaniu w dzielnicy handlowej. Toa nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, i tak nie zamierzał go śledzić. Póki co. Gdy tak rozmyślał, dotarł do zakładu Salesha. Zdając sobie sprawę, że znalazł się przed warsztatem, odrzucił myśli na bok i wszedł do środka. ---- Gein ziewnął przeciągle, nawet nie starając się ściszyć dźwięku. Co Ashada obchodziło czyjeś ziewnięcie? Był zmęczony, nie zmrużył oka przez cała noc. Normalnie czułby się w porządku, ale coś chciało, Wielki Duch czy cokolwiek innego, że tym razem padał z wycieńczenia. Potrafił to częściowo blokować, mentalnie odrzucając zmęczenie i wrażenie ciężkości całego ciała. Zwyczajnie nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że godzinka snu by nie zaszkodziła. Albo nawet dwie. - Ktoś ty? Gein spojrzał ukradkiem za siebie. Strażnik. Cholera. Vortixx szybko ocenił sytuację. Znajdowali się na dachu, wystarczająco wysoko, by przechodnie nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Wykończenia dachu były strome, nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jakiś debil potknął się i skręcił kark. Zniecierpliwiony strażnik warknął dziko. - Hej, Vortixx! - krzyknął z odrazą. - Głuchyś, czy po prostu tępy? Gein zaczął wstawać powoli, by przy końcowym momencie zmiany pozycji gwałtownie przyspieszyć. Niespodziewany ruch zaskoczył strażnika, który uniósł dłoń ściskającą obronny buzdygan. Nie widząc jednak żadnej kolejnej agresywnej reakcji od Xianina, uspokoił się, ale wciąż trzymał uzbrojoną rękę przed sobą. Vortixx westchnął. Udało się. Sztuczka polegała na tym, aby zaskoczyć obserwatora nagłym ruchem przy bardzo powolnej, wstępnej reakcji. Szybka zmiana barw i kształtów, w przypadku gdy oko przyzwyczaja się na ułamek sekundy do wolnej rejestracji kolorów, powoduje, że receptor wzroku skupia się na podstawie poruszonego kształtu, nie bierze pod uwagę szczegółów, takich jak kąty wygięć danej formy, kontury oddzielanych barw i wypukłości, dające wrażenie głębi. Nie dostrzega też minimalnych przemieszczeń elementów składniowych całego kształtu. Dlatego właśnie strażnik nie zobaczył jak Gein, przy nagłym podniesieniu się, ruchem barku zsunął łubię z pleców na łokieć. Nie mając porównania, nie dostrzegł różnicy w lokalizacji danego przedmiotu. Czując, że prowizoryczny zamek muska jego palce, Gein stanął bardziej bokiem, by zasłonić dalszą rękę, i zaczął otwierać łubię. Strażnik mruknął dziko, podchodząc ostrożnym, lecz kontrastowo w miarę szybkim krokiem do Vortixx. Łuk ześlizgnął się płynnie z wnętrza łubii i wylądował w dłoni Geina. Jedna strzała opierała się o majdan, gotowa do wystrzału. Łucznik zawsze miał w zwyczaju nakładać przedwcześnie strzałę na łuk, w razie gdyby musiał szybko interweniować. - Muszę być "głuchyś" - odezwał się w końcu, powstrzymując zniecierpliwionego strażnika. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim. - Bo tępy, wartowniku, jesteś ty. Zanim strażnik zdołał ryknąć z wściekłości, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę tłumu, Gein przerzucił łuk na drugą rękę, wciąż ściskając cięciwę z zaczepioną strzałą w pierwszej, napiął rzemyk i puścił. Szum przeszył powietrze i stłumił się, gdy grot przeszył szyję strażnika. Zaskoczony, próbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale strzała rozpłatała mu gardło, ścinając wszelkie słowa, które próbowały wyjść z dławiących się krwią płuc. Nim na wpół żywe truchło spadło z dachu na ubitą ziemię, Gein podbiegł do niego, wypruł strzałę z gardła, po czym karwaszem roztrzaskał mu kręgi szyjne, miażdżąc przy okazji pobliskie mięśnie. Dzięki temu będzie to bardziej wyglądało na wypadek. Miał nadzieję, że kretyni ze straży nie będą się bardziej zastanawiać nad trupem. Gein odskoczył szybko na drugą stronę dachu, zsunął się z niej i wylądował w ciemnej uliczce pomiędzy budynkami. Słysząc po chwili krzyki przepełnione paniką, zrozumiał, że ciało wylądowało tam gdzie powinno. Mruknął z przekąsem. Nie przepadał za bezcelowym zabijaniem, i gardził bestialnymi rzeziami. A jednak, mimo swoich przekonań, zareagował impulsywnie. Było to jednak, jego zdaniem, najwygodniejsze wyjście. Dzięki temu nie zwrócił uwagi ani tłumu, ani Ashada, a dźwięki spanikowanych przechodniów zagłuszą póki co jego odwrót. Zastanowił się przez chwilę i rozejrzał. Ściany budynków, tworzących uliczkę, były brudne i pokryte jakąś mazią, której Gein nie zamierzał bliżej sprawdzać. Śmierdziało tu wilgocią i zepsuciem. Wątpił, aby komuś o zdrowych zmysłach chciało się przychodzić w to miejsce. Z tą myślą jego obecność w nim zdała mu się ironiczna, może i śmieszna. Rozważył wszelkie możliwości. Szczerze liczył na ignorancję pozostałych strażników, ale nie była to jedyna prawdopodobna opcja. Równie dobrze mogli rozpoznać wdrążenie po strzale i zacząć poszukiwać sprawcy. Gein westchnął i z niechęcią zdjął cały sahajdak, łubię oraz kołczan, i schował za drewnianą paletą, leżącą przy ścianie. Na wszelki wypadek wyrył na jej powierzchni koło, używając do tego krótkiego noża, zawieszonego przy pasie. Kształt wyszedł nierówny i przesadnie ostry, ale Vortixx był pewien, że i tak go rozpozna. Wychodząc z uliczki bez swojej głównej broni, Gein wznowił szybko obserwację Ashada. ---- Ashad wszedł do środka zakładu płatnerskiego i rozejrzał się. Niewiele uległo zmianie od ostatniej wizyty, choć wydawało mu się, że na ścianach wiszą nowe miecze. W oddali dostrzegł Salesha, wymachującego jednym z nich. Zapewne sprawdzał jakość broni. - Nie przeszkadzam? - zawołał Toa, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Skakdi zaprzestał ciosów, wyprowadzanych w niewidzialnego przeciwnika, i spojrzał na niego. - Ashad! - zaśmiał się Zakazianin. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli. - Czyli wczoraj - mruknął. - Czas leci powoli w tym mieście - oznajmił Salesh, odkładając miecz na stojak. - Serio? Bo ja ciągle mam wrażenie, że pędzi i nawet nie stara się na mnie czekać - parsknął Ashad. - Dopóki masz coś do roboty i kochasz to robić, czas będzie płynął wolniej, byś dłużej rozkoszował się każdą chwilą - wyszczerzył zęby. - No, ale dosyć gadania o czasie, bo tylko go marnujemy. Co cię tu sprowadza? - Właśnie, potrzebuję nowej broni - westchnął Toa. - Byłbyś w stanie mi coś załatwić? - Ohoho, pytanie - prychnął z dumą. - Czego szukasz? Miecza ostrego jak brzytwa, ciężkiego topora, a może jakiejś małej szabelki? - Właściwie to chciałbym kilka dłuższych noży. Nie gustuję w, hm, cięższych broniach. Salesh spojrzał na niego jak uderzony gromem. - Na pewno nie chcesz spróbować choćby tego? - zapytał, podnosząc z trudem ogromny miecz. Ostrze wydawało się być dłuższe od niego samego. - Niby jak mam z tym chodzić? - spytał, poirytowany. - Ja tam nie widzę problemu - żachnął się. - Boś ślepy jak Kret Archiwalny - prychnął Ashad. - Po co właściwie zrobiłeś coś takiego? - Prawdziwy artysta powinien trafiać do wszystkich możliwych odbiorców - powiedział dumnie. - Sporo chodzę po Palhas i jakoś nie widziałem jeszcze żadnego giganta - odparł ironicznie. - Dobra, dobra, a to? - Salesh wziął w ręce wielki, podwójny topór. Broń świetnie pasowała do gabarytów Zakazianina, ale Ashad nie był przekonany, czy nadałaby się dla niego. - Nie wygląda mi to na nóż - wskazał palcem, mrużąc oczy w geście przypatrywania się. - Ech, uparty jesteś - wzruszył ramionami, zrezygnowany. - W porządku, to inaczej. Toa skrzyżował ręce, czekając na kolejną opcję. Salesh odchrząknął, zanim kontynuował. - Przyjdź tutaj, w nocy. Dostaniesz swoje noże. Ashad zmrużył oczy. - To się nawet dobrze składa - szepnął. - Słucham? - Nie - podniósł wzrok. - Nic ważnego. Rozejrzał się i zmrużył oczy. Poczuł przez chwilę zapach spalenizny. Krążąc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegł gdzieniegdzie przypalone drewno, a w jednym miejscu zebrane zostały osmolone bronie i pancerze. Salesh zobaczył, że się rozgląda, i westchnął z frustracją. - Przyszli kolejni kretyni od Giemmy. Nawet nie starali się pokazać, że zależało im na haraczu. Jeden przyszpilił mnie do ziemi, a drugi zaczął podpalać ściany i moje dzieła. Na szczęście szybko się uwinęli, rzucając jakieś marne groźby, dzięki czemu mogłem w porę uporać się z pożarem - warknął gniewnie. - Nie wierzę, że dla niego pracujesz. - Tylko jednorazowo, i dla pieniędzy. Po tym nie zamierzam mieć z nim nic wspólnego - odparł. - Oby. Inaczej będę musiał stracić jednego klienta - roześmiał się. Ashad uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. ---- Toa spojrzał na bok i mruknął cicho. Dwójka Steltian niosła strażnika miasta, jeden za ręce, drugi za nogi. Jego głowa zwisała pod nienaturalnym kątem, musiał mieć skręcony kark. Bok szyi miał zmiażdżony, krew sączyła się kropelkami. Tłum patrzył przejęty, gromadząc się i rozmawiając. Ciche szepty nasiliły się nawzajem, tworząc wrzawę, która go irytowała. Nie widząc potrzeby dalszej obserwacji, skierował się do uliczki, łączącej oddzielone budynkami, równoległe do siebie ulice. Bębny odbijających się od ścian dźwięków zagrały w jego głowie pieśń. Nie lubił jej. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i westchnął. Teraz będzie musiał się czymś zająć, dopóki nie nadejdzie noc. Skoczył przed siebie. Potężny strumień niewidzialnej mocy wybuchnął za nim, miażdżąc miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał. Ashad przeturlał się i podniósł szybko. Wydobył ich kroki z fali dźwięków. Poruszali się. Na dachu. Gdy uniósł wzrok, dostrzegł pędzącą w jego stronę kulę ognia. Toa wbiegł na pobliską ścianę i odbił się od niej, łukiem przelatując nad sferą płomieni. Gorąc przeszył całe otaczające go powietrze oraz jego samego. Ashad wylądował twardo, jego nogi zdrętwiały i prawie padły pod własnym ciężarem. Toa jednak rozluźnił mięśnie, a nieprzyjemne ciepło wybuchło w jego goleniach. Skupił się. Ponownie się ruszyli. Zeskoczyli. Ashad przeturlał się, unikając sporego cielska, spadającego z góry. W przewrocie zbliżył swój pakunek do dłoni, a gdy zatrzymał się przy ścianie, wyciągnął z wnętrza kuszę, naładował i wystrzelił. Napastnik spalił strzałę płomykiem i dotarła do niego tylko kupka popiołu. Mężczyzna w karmazynowym pancerzu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Ashad syknął. Wtem poczuł ogromny ciężar. Powietrze zgęstniało i uderzyło w niego od góry, starając się zrównać go z ziemią. Ashad uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł drugiego mężczyznę, w srebrzystej zbroi, który pojawił się obok pierwszego. - Zabij go - odrzekł pierwszy. - Czemu ty się tym nie zajmiesz? - zapytał drugi. Jego głos wiercił Toa Dźwięku dziurę w głowie. Był tak nieprzyjemny. - Nie zamierzam brudzić sobie rąk. Za to wiem, że ty bardzo tego chcesz. - Skoro nalegasz - uśmiechnął się. - Wybacz, to nic osobistego. Nigdy nie jest, pomyślał, przewracając oczami. Gdy napastnik szykował się do wymierzenia ciosu, Toa ryknął, wyrywając z płuc potężną falę dźwiękową, która odrzuciła obu Toa. Ashad czuł, jak powietrze rozluźnia się. Wstał szybko, naładował kuszę i ponownie wystrzelił. Grot roztrzaskał się o bark wojownika w srebrnej zbroi i ugrzęzł w nim. Mężczyzna zaklął, po czym ponownie użył swoich mocy, by unieść dwie metalowe skrzynie. Jego towarzysz otoczył uniesione obiekty obręczami ognia, zanim użytkownik Grawitacji cisnął nimi w kierunku Ashada. Ten skoczył do przodu i ślizgnął bokiem po ziemi, unikając metalowych kul ognia. Szybko odbił się ręką i podniósł, po czym wysunął z rękawa zapasowy nóż i ciął z boku w najbliższego przeciwnika - tego z mocą Grawitacji. Ten zablokował jednak przedramię Ashada własnym i przygotował się do kontry wolnym ramieniem. Toa Dźwięku sparował atak, zaburzając równowagę przeciwnika, i uderzył go pięścią w twarz, roztrzaskując głowę pomiędzy knykciami, a ścianą, przed którą stali. Mężczyzna osunął się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, gdy Toa odsunął rękę. Słysząc nienaturalny szum przecinanego powietrza, Ashad uchylił się przed pięścią wojownika z mocą Ognia i spróbował wykonać sztych prosto w jego brzuch. Ten jednak odbił rękę kolanem, zrobił obrót na jednej nodze i kopnął Ashada z góry, prosto w zabandażowany bark. Mięśnie Toa eksplodowały bólem, rozerwały się i uderzyły w kości, tłumiąc jego świadomość. Przez ulotną chwilę pomiędzy kolejnymi falami otumanienia poczuł jak rana z poprzedniego dnia pulsuje, a wokół niej napiera krew. Cholera. Ashad padł na kolana, kompletnie odrętwiały i zaskoczony. Przeciwnik ogrzał powietrze dookoła swojej ręki i rozpalił je, tworząc mały wir ognia dookoła ramienia. Gotowy do ataku, posłał cios w przód, celując prosto w głowę Toa Dźwięku. Ten nagle uchylił się przed płomieniami, a gorąc ogrzał jego potylicę. Zebraną siłą przerzucił go nad sobą, podcinając mu nogi. Wojownik padł i przeturlał się po ziemi. Ashad odzyskał zmysły, gdy ból zmalał, i szybko sięgnął do wnętrza swego pakunku. Zanim przeciwnik mógł wstać, szybko zamienił swoją Kiril na zastępczą Kakamę. Napastnik nawet nie zdążył obrócić się i wycelować, od razu wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia, który spopielił ściany sąsiadujących ze sobą budynków. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie zastał tam Ashada. Po chwili poczuł ciężar na karku, jakby oberwał obuchem. Padł na czworaka, otumaniony. Gdyby nie jego mocny pancerz, prawdopodobnie straciłby przytomność. Gdy się odwrócił, by wymierzyć następny cios, przeciwnik ponownie zniknął. Zaraz po tym dostał kopniaka w potylicę. Mężczyzna uderzył twarzą o ziemię. Poczuł krew w ustach. Wściekły zebrał ogromne pokłady mocy i wypuścił je w formie ognistej fali. Korzystając z chwilowej tarczy, rozejrzał się. Ashad pojawił się nagle na samym końcu uliczki. Zipał ciężko. Po tym kopnięciu w bark, czuł jakby wszystkie jego rany wróciły i eksplodowały bólem, każda po kolei, by dopiero pod koniec wybuchnąć wspólnie, roztrzaskując go od środka. Cholera, czyżbym wyszedł z wprawy? Uśmiechnął się pod maską. Znowu zrzędzę. - Hej, ty - zawołał do mężczyzny w karmazynowej zbroi. Ten spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Mężczyzna z mocą Ognia podniósł się i wykrzywił kark w akompaniamencie głośnego chrupnięcia. Jasne, twardziel. - Kim jesteście i co mam z wami wspólnego? Cisza. - No przecież nie zapytam twojego kolegi - uśmiechnął się szyderczo, wskazując palcem na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. - Ktoś chce, żebyś zniknął - mruknął przeciwnik, nie widząc powodu, aby to ukrywać. - Ja tylko wykonuję jego wolę. Ashad zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się napastnikowi. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na szczegóły jego wyglądu, poza karmazynem zbroi. Nosił Wielką Hau, przy pasie zwisał mu jednostronny topór. Jego nieprzytomny towarzysz miał na twarzy Volitak, nie dostrzegł przy nim jednak żadnej broni. Obaj wyglądali na Toa. - Komu mam wysłać podziękowania? - zaśmiał się, przedłużając rozmowę. Starał się ich skojarzyć, odwzorować ich postacie i kształty ze wspomnień. Przeszukiwał dzień wczorajszy, i poprzedni, i poprzedni, sięgnął nawet dalej, próbując zrozumieć, dla kogo mogli pracować. Jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. Tym tropem nie mógł pójść. Nagły ból zagłuszył jego myśli. Bark, niczym wulkan, wystrzelił kolejną dawką cierpienia, która wylała się na pobliskie ramię i pierś. Bolało. Oczywiście, że będzie boleć, do cholery, skarcił się w myślach. - To już nie leży w twoim interesie - odparł Toa Ognia. Ashad przez chwilę nawet nie zauważył, że odpowiada na jego pytanie. Był zajęty czymś innym. Kojarzył fakty. Jeden przyszpilił mnie do ziemi, a drugi zaczął podpalać ściany i moje dzieła. Wszystko jasne. Pracowali dla Giemmy. Arogancki ślimak, zacytował Salesha w myślach. Mógł się ich pozbyć. Rozwiązać swój problem, bo na pewno będą go ścigali dalej, ale i tak zamierzał dzisiejszej nocy zakończyć to zlecenie. Zajmie się Łamignatem i ruszy za Ishgarnem. Ot, cała sprawa. A z Giemmą policzy się później. Zniknął. Toa Ognia nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Wściekły, z wrzaskiem uderzył ziemię strumieniem płomieni, po czym podszedł do swojego towarzysza i kopnął go w nogę. - Wstawaj, Pars - powiedział do odzyskującego przytomność Toa Grawitacji. - Mamy problem. ---- Atramentowe niebo otoczyło Palhas, mrugając tuzinami gwiazd. Srebrzysta łuna oblała budynki i ulice, zakreślając je wśród otaczającej ciemności. Miasto zaczynało wolniej oddychać i kłaść się do snu, by nazajutrz ponownie wstać i odetchnąć na nowo. Poświata gwiazd objęła Łamignata, który stał na dachu jednej z budowli. Obserwował. Jego dłonie zginały się i prostowały niecierpliwie, wyłamując kości ze stawów. Oczy zamaskowanego zabójcy utkwiły w jednym punkcie, obserwując go z kontrastującym do palców spokojem. Delikatny, bladożółty blask wylewał się z okien warsztatu Salesha, lokalnego płatnerza. Mimo późnej pory Skakdi wciąż był na nogach. Łamignat rozejrzał się. W okolicy nie dostrzegł żadnego przechodnia, ulice były puste. Dobrze, żadnych świadków. Z charakterystyczną dla niego zwinnością, zeskoczył z dachu i wylądował gładko na ziemi przed warsztatem, nie wykonując większego hałasu. Podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi, nasłuchując. Niczego nie usłyszał, poza delikatnym szumem wiatru, który od dłuższego czasu działał mu na nerwy. Wszedł powoli do środka, starając się poruszać jak najciszej. Nie musiał zaskakiwać swoich ofiar, ale po prostu uwielbiał, gdy zdumione, kawałek po kawałku zaczynają pojmować sytuację. Rosnące przerażenie w oczach czyniło jego pracę, bo tak to nazywał, o wiele przyjemniejszą. Uniósł wzrok. Stał przy piecu kowalskim, ubrany w lekko przydługawy płaszcz. Jego głowę zakrywał kaptur. Do Łamignata odwrócony był plecami. Zupełnie jakby zajął ustalone dla niego miejsce na scenie i czekał na swoją część w przedstawieniu. Przez chwilę zdało mu się to podejrzane, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl, gotowy do ataku. Prosty cios w plecy byłby idealny, ale ciekawość wyrazu twarzy, gdy świadomość pojmuje czekający ją los, była zbyt silna. Musiał zobaczyć jego przerażenie. Podchodzić zaczął powoli, delikatnie stawiając następne kroki, ale gdy już znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, rzucił się na swoją ofiarę i przyszpilił do ziemi. Wolną ręką sięgnął po nóż, a utrzymując zaatakowanego pomiędzy nogami, obrócił go, chwytając za kołnierz płaszcza. - Bu. Zaskoczony Łamignat nie zdążył zareagować. Silne uderzenie w brzuch wypruło powietrze z jego płuc, a wraz z nim stłumiony jęk. Ashad wygiął nogi i kopnął napastnika, odrzucając go od siebie. Łamignat przeturlał się po ziemi, jednak z gracją wylądował na czterech kończynach. Toa Dźwięku wykorzystał załatwiony czas, by się podnieść i zrzucić z siebie płaszcz, który skutecznie zamaskował jego tożsamość. - Przyznam, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj - warknął Łamignat. - Za to ja ciebie owszem - zaśmiał się Ashad. - Jak przypuszczam, ręka zdążyła wyzdrowieć? Łamignat, jak na znak, poruszył uprzednio ranną kończyną w obręczy barkowej. - Mój gatunek charakteryzuje się szybką regeneracją. Wam, Toa, też całkiem dobrze idzie, jak widzę - powiedział, przypatrując się częściom ciała Ashada, które jeszcze niedawno były zabandażowane. - Gdzie Skakdi? - Nieważne. Toa dobył ostrzy, pokazując, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. Łamignat również chwycił za broń, długi nóż, który tylko przez niedobór kilku jednostek długości nie mógł być nazwany szablą, i rzucił się do ataku. Brzdęk metalu uniósł się w eterze, gdy walczący zderzyli broń. Toa przyblokował nóż Łamignata jednym ze sztyletów, drugim zaś zakręcił w dłoni i próbował wbić przeciwnikowi pod żebra. Łamignat jednak odskoczył w lewo i kopnął Ashada w bok. Najemnik wygiął się, ale pozostał na nogach, gotowy do kontrataku. Zacisnął dłonie na rękojeściach i wymierzył dwa szybkie sztychy, celując w klatkę piersiową. Łamignat ciął niedbale w poziomej linii, ale najemnik schylił się, unikając ostrza. Łamignat uśmiechnął się i kopnął z całej siły. Ashad jednak zablokował kolano skrzyżowanymi ramionami i odepchnął nogę, sprawiając, że zamaskowany morderca stracił prawie równowagę. Łamignat syknął i machnął ostrzem w dół, ale Toa zablokował rękę przedramieniem. Używając wolnego ramienia, zamierzał wbić sztylet w brzuch mordercy, ale szczudłowate ramię przeciwnika skutecznie go powstrzymało, odrzucając na bok. Ashad przeturlał się po podłodze i podniósł, odbijając stopy od ziemi. Gdy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł biegnącego ku niemu oponenta. Toa zamachał ostrzami w dłoni i również rzucił się do szarży. Metalowy szczęk zabrzmiał echem, powtarzając się w płynnym tempie i definiując własną agogikę. Toa Dźwięku wirował klingami sztyletów, jakby chciał zmusić wiatr do ruchu i ataku na przeciwnika. Łamignat, choć niedbale, kontrował ciosy, poruszając ramieniem w obrębie nadgarstka, jak gdyby w ogóle nie utrzymywał się w stawie, bezwładnie podążając za długim nożem, który prowadził go w szalejącym tańcu ostrzy. Ashad odskoczył, unikając skośnego cięcia, po czym zderzył ze sobą ostrza sztyletów, amplifikując powstałe przy uderzeniu fale akustyczne, i wytworzył barierę dźwiękową pomiędzy receptorami dźwiękowymi. Potężny huk rozprzestrzenił się, tłukąc szklane okna warsztatu. Łamignat zatkał uszy, lecz na niewiele się to zdało - jedno z nich eksplodowało krwią i bólem. Morderca warknął, ale jego ryk zginął gdzieś wśród trwającej fali hałasu. Rezonans po chwili zanikł, przywracając nocną ciszę. Oszołomiony Łamignat nie zauważył pięści Ashada, która po chwili wbiła się w jego twarz i odrzuciła, krusząc maskę. Uderzony odleciał w tył i trzasnął o blat. Fragment maski odpadł, odsłaniając gadzie oko. Spoglądało na Toa z szalejącą wściekłością, gotowe zamordować go wzrokiem, jeśli tylko by mogło. Łamignat podniósł się i wyciągnął spod okrycia krótki miecz. Zatoczył kilka ósemek w powietrzu, a świst ciętego powietrza zaskrzeczał w głowie Ashada. Toa uśmiechnął się, podekscytowany. Opłacało się czekać. Wzmocnił chwyt na sztyletach i przygotował się do nadchodzącego ataku. Uderzenia metalu zabrzmiały wśród nocnej ciszy. ---- Gwiazdy mrugały nierównomiernie, jakby gdzieś tam, w oddali, wybijały rytm astralnej symfonii. Srebrzysta łuna była zaledwie cichym widmem ich pieśni. Gwieździsta osnowa wibrowała delikatnie pośród wszelkich kształtów, nadając im falującego wrażenia przemieszczenia i ruchu. On jednak nie był tym zainteresowany. Wpatrywał się w niebo raczej ze znudzenia, aniżeli z zafascynowania. Dla niego niebiański obraz był tylko substytutem na czas oczekiwania. W jego oczach każda gwiazda wyglądała tak samo, nieboskłon był brzydki i ciemny, a srebrzysty blask kłuł w oczy. Mimo to coś sprawiało, że poświęcał im uwagę, analizował ich, jak twierdził, brzydotę, ale nie wyśmiewał jej. Nie interesowały go, ale przyciągały jakąś niewidzialną mocą. Były dziwne, odległe, trudne do zrozumienia, trochę abstrakcyjne i złudne. Zupełnie jak życie. Może dlatego Malkzach poświęcał im taką uwagę. Może nie widział w nich arcydzieła natury, a jedynie astralne odbicie życia, wizualizację jego formy i barw, wszystko, co sobą reprezentowało, zamknięte w ogromnej, lecz nie nieskończonej kopule gwiazd. Dawny pirat uważał, że zastanawianie się nad życiem i jego sensem stanowi kwintesencję wiedzy i doświadczenia myślącego. Jeśli wiesz wystarczająco dużo, potrafisz stanąć w miejscu i na chwilę pomyśleć, po co idziesz gdziekolwiek. A gdy masz doświadczenie, możesz łatwo odnaleźć odpowiedź i ruszyć dalej. Uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się faktem, że posiadał zarówno jedno i drugie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że jest egocentryczny, ale Malkzach wiedział lepiej. Ten ktoś skłamałby. Nie ma nikogo, kogo nie radowałyby własne sukcesy. Z tą myślą sięgnął po kufel i wziął łyk srebrzystego trunku. Pirat nie pamiętał, skąd barman go brał, chyba wspominał coś o Północy. Zresztą, nieważne. Był dobry. Cholernie dobry. Zerknął na unieruchomioną rękę. Uszkodzenia zaczęły się goić, jednak wciąż nie mógł swobodnie poruszać kończyną. Bluzgnął cicho i popił, jak gdyby przekleństwo wypalało mu gardło. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wreszcie. Pierwszy do środka wszedł Toa Ognia, za nim podążył Toa Grawitacji. Mężczyzna w karmazynowej zbroi wyglądał poważnie jak zwykle, jego towarzysz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, w pełni rozluźniony. - Jak się masz, Malkzach, stary druhu - zaśmiał się Toa Grawitacji. - Kopę lat, Pars. Nic się nie zmieniłeś - machnął zdrowym ramieniem, które ściskało kufel. - Napijecie się czegoś? - Nie tym razem - westchnął Pars, jak gdyby z zawodem. - Najpierw interesy. Mówiąc to, położył przed Malkzachem ogromną skrzynię - pirat mógł przysiąc, że wcześniej jej nie widział - i skrzyżował ramiona, czekając aż ją otworzy. Malkzach chwycił za zawiasy, odpiął je i podniósł wieko do góry. Jego oczom ukazało się sporo niewielkiej broni, dyski Kanoka i różnorodne kule Zamor. Mężczyzna gwizdnął z podziwem. - Jak ci się udało to przenieść? - spojrzał na Parsa. - Nie zapominaj o mojej mocy. - Toa z uśmiechem wystawił oba kciuki w górę. Malkzach rzucił krótkie "no tak". Biorąc jeszcze dwa łyki odstawił kufel i spojrzał na Toa. - Co teraz? - Toa Dźwięku zajmie się nasz psychopata - wzruszył ramionami Pars. - A jeśli chodzi o umowę, wpadnij jutro do siedziby. Szef ma dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Spodoba ci się. Na twarzy Malkzacha zagościł uśmiech. - Interesy z wami to sama przyjemność. Zamknął skrzynię. ---- Ashad zgrabnie uniknął horyzontalnego cięcia i sam wykonał szybki sztych, celując niedbale pod żebra przeciwnika. Ten jednak wygiął się głębiej, wychodząc poza zasięg ostrza. Toa skierował wibracje poprzez klingę i uderzył nimi Łamignata, odrzucając go. Mimo to morderca zachował równowagę i przejechał po podłodze na zgiętych nogach. Zakręcił szablą i wyskoczył do kolejnego ciosu. Toa Dźwięku rzucił się na bok, przeturlał i ciął intuicyjnie w bok. Czubek ostrza zarysował lekki pancerz Łamignata. Nieprzyjemny, metalowy skrzek wwiercił się w głowę Ashada. Łamignat obrócił szablę i skierował ją w dół, z zamiarem przeszycia torsu przeciwnika. Toa jednak uskoczył przed klingą i, leżąc na plecach, zamachnął nogą i kopnął oponenta w szyję. Specyficzny dźwięk ulotnił się z uderzonych mięśni i kości. Łamignat stracił oddech i zadławił się. Próbując odzyskać dech, odsunął się i zaczął uderzać swą klatkę piersiową. Ashad wykorzystał to, by się podnieść i przejść do kontrataku. Nim morderca się obejrzał Toa podszedł i przebił jego udo sztyletem. Czubek ostrza wyrwał się po drugiej stronie nogi, a z ranny powoli zaczęła sączyć się krew. Łamignat, odzyskując oddech, wykorzystał go, by jęknąć z bólu. Najemnik wbił klingę głębiej i uderzył przeciwnika w brzuch, wypruwając zebrane powietrze z jego płuc. Z ust Łamignata wydobył się stłumiony odgłos. Ashad kopnął w rękojeść wbitego w udo sztyletu, wyłamując ją, lecz także ruszając utkwione w ciele mordercy ostrze. Przeciwnik padł na zdrowe kolano, które Toa wykorzystał do odbicia się i przeskoczenia nad nim. Zanim Łamignat zdążył zareagować, Ashad już był za nim i trzasnął go bokiem dłoni w potylicę. Morderca zdążył jeszcze jęknąć, zanim padł na ziemię, nieruchomo. Toa uklęknął przy nim i sprawdził jego przytomność. Zawsze lepiej się upewnić. Stwierdzając, że Łamignat jest nieprzytomny, Ashad zagwizdał. Drzwiczki w podłodze otworzyły się i z wnętrza wyłonił się Salesh. Skakdi rozejrzał się, sprawdzając stan pomieszczenia i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, dostrzegając stłuczone szyby. Ashad jedynie wzruszył ramionami, jakby dawał mu znać, że to nie jego wina. - Co teraz? - zapytał Zakazianin. - Podaj mi tamten sznur. - Toa wskazał palcem na leżący na podłodze przedmiot. - Nie zabijesz go? - Nie - zmrużył oczy, przyklękując przy nieprzytomnym Łamignacie. - Jeszcze nie... - Te słowa dodał szeptem, z nutką wątpliwości w głosie. W trakcie gdy Salesh podnosił gruby, pleciony sznur, Ashad zdjął maskę mordercy. Jego zdumienie odbiło się w rozszerzonych oczach. - Co, do cholery? - Coś nie tak? Ashad cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - To nie ten, którego podejrzewałem. W istocie, pod maską nie skrywał się Malkzach, choć mężczyzna wydawał się do niego podobny, może i pochodzili nawet z tej samej rasy. To co ich wyróżniało, to czarne smugi, przechodzące przez gadzią twarz Łamignata oraz węższy rozstaw oczu. Toa westchnął. Czuł się, jakby przegrał sporą ilość widgetów. Od razu przypomniał mu się jego zleceniodawca, Mahab, co wzbudziło u niego pobłażliwy uśmiech. Biorąc sznur od Salesha, szybko owinął nim Łamignata, blokując stawy kończyn tak, by nie mógł go nimi rozerwać. Kończąc, spojrzał na ostrze, utkwione w udzie nieprzytomnego. Krew wypływała swoim rytmem, zabarwiając oślizgłą, ciemnozieloną skórę na czerwono. Choć Łamignat sam stwierdził, że jego rasa posiadała wysoce rozwinięte zdolności regeneracji, Ashad wolał, aby jego cel nie umarł przedwcześnie. - Daj jeszcze jakąś szmatę, bo nam się wykrwawi - rzucił do Salesha. Skakdi skinął głową i zaczął coś szukać. Po krótkim czasie odnalazł jedną z chust, której używał do czyszczenia mieczy i z niechęcią oddał ją Ashadowi. - Szczerze, wolałbym jej nie brudzić krwią - oznajmił z niezadowoleniem. - Nie marudź, jak już odbiorę wynagrodzenie, kupię ci nową - prychnął Toa. Używając danej mu szmaty, Ashad zawiązał ją wokół rany i zablokował na wystającym czubku wbitego ostrza. Chusta sztywno trzymała się zranionej powierzchni i, na tyle ile mogła, tamowała krew. - Tyle musi mu wystarczyć - powiedział Ashad, podnosząc się i rozluźniając ramiona. - No, to mamy z głowy. Teraz druga sprawa - masz moje sztylety? Salesh skrzyżował ramiona i zmrużył oczy, zamyślając się. Po chwili wskazał tylne wyjście kciukiem i do niego się skierował. - Chodź za mną - powiedział. - Weź go ze sobą, nie możemy go tutaj zostawić. Jak wrócimy, wyczyścisz ślady krwi, do połysku - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Toa jęknął z niezadowoleniem, ale parsknął po chwili. Podnosząc z trudem rannego, ruszył za Skakdi. - Szkoda, że nie jestem Toa Grawitacji - burknął. ---- Ashad i Salesh stanęli przed ogromnym magazynem, zlokalizowanym na samym końcu dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Otoczony był kilkoma warstwami roślinności i sam zarastał jakimś bluszczem. Ściany były popękane i strzaskane, zwiększając wrażenie kompletnej ruiny. Nawet ziemia otaczająca budynek zdawała się być mętna i zgniła. Toa spojrzał na Skakdi. Płatnerz zdawał się go nie zauważać, spoglądając w przód z zaskakującą powagą. Zakazianin po chwili rozejrzał się, jakby czegoś szukał. Albo kogoś. Nie dostrzegając jednak niczego, zaczął iść w kierunku magazynu. Ashad, wciąż niosąc nieprzytomnego Łamignata, ruszył powoli za nim. Szum wiatru szeleścił wśród roślin, delikatnie kołysząc nimi i zapraszając do tańca. Ziemia, po której szli, była nierównomierna, twarda i sucha. Niewielu musiało tędy przechodzić. - Kiedyś był to magazyn zaopatrzeniowy dla straży Giemmy - odezwał się Salesh. - Ale jakiś czas temu został opuszczony, całe zaopatrzenie zabrano i rozdzielone na pozostałe magazyny, położone w innych dzielnicach. Z jakiegoś powodu ten zostawili samemu sobie. - Więc go przygarnąłeś? - mruknął Ashad. - Właściwie, to przygarnęliśmy - sprostował, uśmiechając się. Toa zmrużył oczy, jakby siłą umysłu chciał wyrwać z niego odpowiedź na kolejne, niezadane jeszcze pytanie. Nie udało mu się jednak, a Salesh podszedł do frontowej ściany magazynu. Chwilę potem dołączył do niego Ashad. - Obecnie zarówno Giemma, jak i jego straż nawet nie silą się, by sprawdzić, co z ich starym magazynem. Dlatego wygląda tak jak wygląda. - Zakazianin wzruszył ramionami. - My, rzemieślnicy, wykorzystujemy go do składowania naszych wyrobów. - Składowania? W celu? - Cierpliwości. Zaraz wyjaśnię. Skakdi odsunął delikatnie pnącza bluszczu, które, jak się okazało, skrywały dźwignię, delikatnie wystającą poza kwadratowe wgłębienie w ścianie. Objął ją palcami, delikatnie stukając po jej powierzchni wskazującym i środkowym, po czym pociągnął w dół. Delikatny szmer wbił się pomiędzy kolejne fale ciszy, a następnie ogromne wrota, stanowiące część frontowej ściany, zaczęły się powoli unosić z opornym trzeszczeniem. Gdy już były wystarczająco wysoko, by Skakdi i Toa mogli przez nie przejść, Salesh ponownie skierował dźwignię do góry. Mechanizm zablokował na chwilę drzwi, które po chwili rozluźnił, i zaczęły opadać w tym samym rytmie. Płatnerz wszedł do środka, gestem dłoni pokazując, by Ashad udał się za nim, co też Toa uczynił. Wrota zatrzasnęły się za nimi. Przez chwilę Ashad nie mógł niczego zobaczyć, jednak moment później ogromne skupiska kamieni świetlnych zabłyszczały, oświetlając wielką halę. Toa odruchowo rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Monumentalne pomieszczenie przytłoczyło go, aż sam sobie wydał się mały. Przy lewej ścianie formowały się rzędy skrzyń, wyselekcjonowanych i oddzielonych od siebie ze względu na zawartość i jej autora. Gdzieniegdzie Ashad dostrzegł imię Salesha, wyryte matorańskimi znakami na powierzchni skrzyń. Tę przestrzeń oddzielały strumienie łańcuchów, rozwieszone pomiędzy dwoma drewnianymi pachołkami. Ogniwa zdążyły już zerdzewieć, musiały tak wisieć od dłuższego czasu. Prawa strona została zagospodarowana bardziej różnorodnie. To, co najbardziej rzuciło się Ashadowi w oczy, to stanowisko kowalskie, znajdujące się tuż przy kącie ściany bocznej i frontowej. Wbudowany piec był wygaszony, choć dostrzegł jeszcze gasnące blaski rozżarzonego drewna. Kowadło, umieszczone na kamiennym piedestale, było delikatnie osmolone. Dalej stał spory, kwadratowy stół, a wokół niego zebrały się niewielkie, drewniane stołki. Przy nich w bocznej ścianie wbudowane były niewielkie, najprawdopodobniej drewniane drzwi. W oddali dostrzegł jeszcze coś, co wyglądało na plac treningowy, oraz kolejne stanowiska, przeznaczone dla rzemieślników. - Imponujące, czyż nie? - powiedział Salesh, ze słyszalnym zaciekawieniem. Interesowała go jego odpowiedź. - Nawet bardzo - odparł Ashad, zgodnie z prawdą. - Co wy tu robicie, szykujecie się do wojny? Uśmiech Skakdi zniknął i na twarzy pojawił się nieciekawy grymas. - Połóż go tam - wskazał palcem na ziemię nieopodal stołu. Toa nie widział powodu, żeby się nie zgodzić, miał dosyć tego ogromnego cielska na swoich plecach. Z dostrzegalną ulgą odłożył nieprzytomnego Łamignata. Mocując silniej więzy, wrócił do Salesha, który chwycił stołek z pobliskiego stanowiska kowalskiego i usiadł, wpatrując się w rzędy zebranych wyrobów rzemieślniczych, starannie zapakowanych w skrzyniach. Gdy zauważył, że Ashad do niego podszedł, podniósł się. - Więc, po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Skakdi spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. Toa zamrugał oczami w naiwnej ciekawości. - Mogę ci zaufać? - zapytał Salesh, z powagą w głosie. Ashad poszedł do niego, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego jak na przyjaciela. - Nie - odrzekł po chwili. - Co? - Skakdi ogłupiał. - Poważnie? Znamy się z dwa, trzy dni, a ty już chcesz mi ufać? - parsknął Ashad. - To trochę naiwne, nie sądzisz? Zwłaszcza, że pracuję dla gościa, który wysyła jakiś kretynów, by cię nastraszyli. Jestem najemnikiem, który dla pieniędzy zrobi wszystko. Salesh jedynie taksował go wzrokiem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Tak otwarta, przecząca odpowiedź nie została przez niego nawet wzięta pod uwagę. Po chwili Toa wybuchł śmiechem. - Twój wyraz twarzy był bezcenny. No ale nic, powiedzmy, że kupiłeś zaufanie ode mnie. Sztyletami.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - O co chodzi? Salesh prychnął z oburzeniem, jakby utracił część dumy. - Jak pewnie się domyśliłeś, nie przepadam za Giemmą... - zaczął. - No raczej - przerwał mu Ashad. - Nie jestem jedyny. Wielu ma dosyć jego tyrańskich rządów. Dopóki Łamignat nie zaatakował jego, nawet nie ruszył palcem, by coś z tym zrobić. A i tak to jego najlżejszy grzech - warknął z obrzydzeniem. - Ma w zwyczaju terroryzować mieszkańców w formie haraczu. Widziałeś zalążek tego, co się robi z tymi, którzy nie płacą - westchnął, przypominając sobie osmolone ściany warsztatu. - Byli tak mili głównie dlatego, że jako rzemieślnik zaopatruję miejską straż, której Giemma potrzebuje do chronienia swojego oślizgłego-- - Oszczędź szczegółów. - Ashad powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. - W każdym razie - odchrząknął. - To miejsce stało się naszym własnym punktem zaopatrzenia. Przez "naszym", mam na myśli ruchu oporu przeciwko Giemmie. - W skrócie - Ashad skrzyżował ramiona - szykujecie tutaj małe powstanie. - Coś takiego - przytaknął. Toa spojrzał w górę i zastanowił się. Zanim jednak jego myśli mogły utworzyć szerszy obraz sytuacji, usłyszał za sobą dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Instynktownie odwrócił się i dostrzegł jak z bocznych drzwi wynurza się jakaś sylwetka. Gdy w pełni wyszła z cienia, Ashad rozpoznał w niej Vortixx. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widział. - Salesh? - westchnęła, zaskoczona. - Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj o tej godzinie... - Po chwili dostrzegła stojącego obok Ashada. Zamrugała, jakby rejestrowała uważnie jego formę, a po chwili sapnęła cicho, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - To ty. - To ja? - Jesteś tym Toa, który mnie uratował przed Łamignatem - wyjaśniła. Ashad wypuścił długie "aha" z ust, gdy przypomniał sobie, kim była owa Xianka. Rzeczywiście, teraz ją rozpoznał. Nie wyróżniała się niczym specjalnym od pozostałych, więc zwyczajnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Masz na myśli jego? - wskazał palcem. Zaintrygowana Vortixx podążyła wzrokiem za wskazanym kierunkiem, by zawiesić go na leżącym na podłodze, nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie. Minął moment, a skojarzyła jego wygląd, i prawie że podskoczyła z przerażenia. Ashad tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Z-złapałeś go? - Vortixx dalej nie dowierzała. - Na to wygląda - wzruszył ramionami. Xianka patrzyła się to na Ashada, to na nieprzytomnego Łamignata, jakby starała się fizycznie połączyĆ wszystkie elementy w sensowny całokształt. Salesh parsknął śmiechem, po czym rozruszał ramiona. - Dobra, czas wziąć się do roboty. Jakoś muszę ci zapłacić za milczenie, nie? - wyszczerzył kły do Ashada. - No raczej. Skakdi zaśmiał się głośno, po czym skierował się do stanowiska kowalskiego i zaczął pracę, rozpalając piec. Ashad podszedł do stołu, gdzie stała Vortixx i spojrzał na leżącego Łamignata. - Nie zamierzasz go, no wiesz, zabić? - jęknęła. - Myślałam, że na tym polega zlecenie. Ashad spojrzał na nią, a ta głośno przełknęła ślinę. Pewnie stwierdziła, że się na nią zdenerwował. - Cóż, masz rację - westchnął. - Ale potrzebuję go żywego. Mam kilka pytań. Vortixx wydukała krótkie "aha" i siadła na jednym ze stołków. Ashad wolał stać. - Jesteś członkinią ruchu oporu? - zapytał. Xianka przytaknęła ruchem głowy. - Co robiłaś tutaj o tej porze? Wątpię, aby Salesh cię zaprosił. - Cóż... - zamyśliła się. - Rzadko kiedy ktoś tutaj przychodzi, kiedy jest już tak późno. Najczęściej zbierają się o poranku, przynoszą nowe rzeczy, czy materiały, ale nocą siedzą już u siebie, a ja czasami lubię pobyć sama w cichym miejscu. Czuję się wtedy wolna i nieograniczona. Jakbym mogła wyciągnąć rękę i objąć nią cały świat - westchnęła z pasją, unosząc rękę do góry w symbolicznym geście. - Mhm, rozumiem. Usłyszeli za sobą buch płomieni. Salesh z zapałem pracował nad wyrobem nowych sztyletów dla Ashada. - Tak w ogóle, Ashad - krzyknął, żeby zagłuszyć ogień. - Maska, którą nosisz, to Kiril, nie? - Ta, czemu pytasz? - Dlaczego więc nie użyjesz jej, by naprawić swoją broń? - W sztyletach, które do tej pory nosiłem, zawsze zawarte były szczątki jakichś Rahi, najczęściej pancerze skorupiaków. Miało to przeszkadzać potencjalnym użytkownikom żywiołu Żelaza w manipulacji metalem w ostrzach, i takie tam - westchnął Ashad. - Kanohi Kiril potrafi naprawić tylko materię nieorganiczną, więc w tym przypadku nici z odtworzenia ostrzy. - Hm, w takim razie może chcesz ostrza z Ultianu? - zaproponował Skakdi. - Żaden Toa Żelaza nie dobierze się do twoich małych, ostrych, zabójczych skarbeńków. - Brzmi w porządku - parsknął Ashad. Salesh z hobbistycznym zapałem rozpoczął podgrzewanie i formowanie ostrza. Toa rejestrował wszystkie dźwięki, to iskrzenie ognia, to delikatny oddech Vortixx, siedzącej obok niego, to trzask uderzanego metalu. Wszystkie odgłosy rozbrzmiewały na własny sposób, a on wychwytywał je i rozróżniał. Stanowiły dla niego melodię w tle, gdy rozmyślał, co dalej. - Jak twoje rany? - zapytała Vortixx. Ashad spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Jak mówiłem, zdążyły się zagoić. Dzięki, raz jeszcze. W sumie, nie miałem okazji zapytać cię o imię. - Astrea - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Jak rozumiem, twoje to Ashad. Toa skinął głową. - Powiedz mi, Astreo - zaczął - sądzisz, że wasze powstanie może się udać? Vortixx jęknęła ze słyszalnym pytajnikiem na końcu, a po chwili zadumy zabrała głos. - Sądzę, że tak - odparła z pewnością siebie, jakiej Ashad do tej pory od niej nie słyszał. - Spójrz, co do tej pory osiągnęliśmy. To - wskazała na zebrane zaopatrzenie - nie jest coś, co robimy dla niedojrzałych pobudek. Wiemy, czego chcemy, wiemy, że chcemy to osiągnąć. Nasza wola walki przypieczętuje nasze zwycięstwo. - Ashad dostrzegł w jej oczach zaskakująco ogromną wolę walki i pasję. Nawet jeśli temat powstania niewiele go obchodził, sposób w jaki mówiła i słowa, które dobierała, sprawiały, że intuicyjnie słuchał z zaciekawieniem. - Oni nie są tak dojrzali w obronie swoich wartości jak my. Gdy zaatakujemy, staną do obrony, owszem, ale nie dlatego, że to przemyśleli, że spośród wielu opcji i marzeń wybrali właśnie to. Nie, staną do obrony, bo nie będą mieli innego wyboru. Tym się różnimy, mamy wybór. Możemy zaniechać walki i poddać się niesprawiedliwości, albo powstać i wzniecić ogień rewolucji. Może nasza iskierka zgaśnie, ale płomień, który zapali, rozniesie pożar. W to przynajmniej chcę wierzyć, i tego zamierzam się trzymać - uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Toa był zaskoczony. Wydawała mu się z pozoru nieśmiała, odległa, osamotniała, ale być może Astrea posiadała najwięcej woli i świadomości samej siebie ze wszystkich osób w Palhas, które poznał. Ashadowi zdawało się naturalne przynależenie do niej, lojalność wobec niej. Jakby była przywódczynią z wyboru, ale nie własnego, a tych, których potrafiła do siebie przyciągnąć. Toa wpatrywał się w nią, jakby oczekiwał, że będzie kontynuować, ale Astrea zamilkła i również zaczęła spoglądać na Ashada, zaintrygowana jego spojrzeniem. - Coś, coś nie tak? - zapytała w końcu, z delikatnie nerwowym tonem w głosie. - Nie. - Jej pytanie wyrwało go z zadumy. - Wybacz. - Twoje sztylety będą gotowe na jutro - dobiegł go głos Salesha. - Wpadnij do mojego warsztatu, tam ci je dam. - W porządku - odpowiedział. - Em - zaczęła Astrea - a co z nim? - wskazała palcem na wciąż nieprzytomnego Łamignata. - A właśnie - westchnął Ashad. Prawie o nim zapomniał. - Muszę odebrać swoją nagrodę, ale głowy ze sobą nie wezmę. Trudno się bez niej gada - parsknął. Powiedziawszy, sięgnął po dłuższy nóż ze swojego arsenału i podszedł do niego. Gdy Vortixx oglądała jego poczynania z niepokojem, Toa odwrócił się do niej. - Jeśli nie przepadasz za krwią, czy coś takiego - mruknął - zalecałbym, byś się odwróciła. ---- Giemma spoglądał przez ogromne okno. Nerwowo wierzgał palcami każdej z czterech rąk. Czuł, jakby stało się coś, czego nie przewidział. Noc zapanowała już całkowicie w Palhas. Budynki były ledwo zarysowane na tle czarnych ulic, nawet blask gwiazd zdawał się bledszy. Giemma westchnął głośno, brzmiało to trochę jak rechot ropuchy. - Witaj. Nagły głos zaskoczył władcę miasta. Czteroręki odwrócił się gwałtownie, o mało nie przewracając podczas ruchu. Gdy już jednak mu się udało, dostrzegł przed sobą Ashada. Trzymał coś w dłoni. - Toa - syknął obrzydliwie. - Czemu naruszasz mój spokój o tak późnej porze? - Dlatego. Mówiąc to, rzucił przed Giemmę trzymany przedmiot. Gdy obiekt upadł przed nim, władca Palhas rozpoznał w nim uciętą rękę. Krew przy miejscu cięcia zdążyła już skrzepnąć. - Co do-- - Rączka twojego ulubionego mordercy - wyjaśnił Ashad. - Przyniósłbym głowę, ale, cóż, niewiele z niej zostało. Z reszty również. Toa zmrużył oczy. Przez cały czas próbował brzmieć groźnie i poważnie, sprawiając wrażenie skutecznego, wypranego z emocji zabójcy. To powinno go przekonać. - Zabiłeś go? - wydukał Giemma. - Skąd, pożyczyłem rękę na chwilę, zaraz pójdę i mu ją oddam - prychnął. - Tak, zabiłem. Władca Palhas podniósł uciętą kończynę i przyjrzał się jej, jakby mógł coś z niej więcej wyczytać. Ashad czekał cierpliwie, jakiekolwiek ukazanie pośpiechu mogło się wydać podejrzane. - Co z ciałem? - Kto wie. Podejrzewam, że źle skończyło, po tym jak je zrzuciłem z tamtego dachu. Głowa roztrzaskała się cała, reszta, cóż, była w znośnym stanie, ale na znak wykonanego zlecenia przyniosłem rękę. - Dlaczego nie przyprowadziłeś go całego? - zaskrzeczał Giemma. - Wynająłeś mnie jako zabójcę - odparł dosadnie - nie grabarza. Władca Palhas charknął z niezadowoleniem, ale musiał przyznać Toa rację. - W porządku, dziękuję, Toa - prychnął. - Nie dziękuj - rzekł. - Wystarczy, że zapłacisz. Giemma burknął coś pod nosem, ale po chwili sięgnął po pobliską sakiewkę. Łapiąc ją w górną rękę, wystawił przed siebie. Dolne ramiona skrzyżował za plecami. - Proszę, weź to jak ustalono - powiedział. - Zasłużyłeś. Ashad powolnym krokiem podszedł do czterorękiego ślimaka, odpinając uchwyt wewnątrz rękawa. Gdy sięgnął po sakiewkę, Giemma z zaskakującą jak na niego zwinnością, wysunął dolną, lewą dłoń, która do tej pory była skrzyżowana za plecami, i przy użyciu ściskanego nią noża próbował przeszyć szyję Toa. Ashad jednak z impetem odbił nóż wysuniętym z rękawa ostrzem, powodując, że Giemma go puścił. Zanim władca Palhas zdążył zareagować, Toa zawirował ostrzem i odciął jego dłoń na linii nadgarstka. Tafla krwi trysnęła na podłogę, a Giemma z płaczem padł na kolana, ściskając krwawiącego kikuta. - To nie było zbyt mądre - stwierdził Ashad, pozbywając się już sztucznie wygenerowanego tonu. - Ty cholerny--! Giemma zaprzestał obelgi, gdy ból eksplodował następną falą, zmuszając go do zaciśnięcia szczęki. - Nie wiem, co planowałeś, i dlaczego twoi ludzie mnie zaatakowali, ale nie znoszę, jak się mnie oszukuje. - Myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? - warknął. - Powinieneś mi dziękować - parsknął Ashad. - Gdybym był Skakdi, albo Steltianinem, pewnie uciąłbym ci głowę, a nie dłoń. - Ale jesteś cholernym Toa - ryknął, zaciskając zęby. - Ale jestem cholernym Toa. Giemma spojrzał na drzwi do jego komnaty i nabrał powietrza, przygotowując się do krzyku. - Daremne - zatrzymał go Ashad. - Otoczyłem nas polem dźwiękowym. Nie usłyszą cię, dopóki go nie opuszczę. Władca Palhas jęknął, poddając się. Toa, uznając, że skończył to co miał zrobić, udał się powoli do wyjścia. - Toa nie zabijają, tak? - wrzasnął Giemma, desperacja wylewała się z jego ust. - A jednak zabiłeś Łamignata! Jesteś żałosnym hipokrytą, Toa - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, choć w połączeniu z bólem, wyglądało to na niewyraźny grymas. Ashad odwrócił się do niego po raz ostatni i uśmiechnął szyderczo. - Toa nie zabijają, racja - westchnął. - Co nie znaczy, że nie kłamią. Pozbyłem się Łamignata tak jak chciałeś, już nie będzie niczego łamał, ale poza tym, to żyje i ma się dobrze. No, może poza faktem, że brak mu jednej ręki, ale jestem pewien, że odrośnie, kiedyś. Giemma rozszerzył oczy, a potem wykrzywił twarz w wyrazie wściekłości i zaczął obrzucać Toa wszelkimi obelgami i przekleństwami. Ashad musiał mu przyznać, że był przy tym dość kreatywny. Toa otworzył okno i spojrzał w dół. Pobliski dach był całkiem blisko. Toa sprawdził jeszcze sakiewkę, by upewnić się co do jej zawartości. Na szczęście, pod tym względem władca miasta był uczciwy i Ashad zastał wewnątrz sporo widgetów. Machnął niedbale ręką na pożegnanie, nawet się nie odwracając, po czym wyskoczył przez okno, zostawiając rannego Giemmę samego. Ashad przeskakiwał z dachu na dach, oddalając się jak najbardziej od siedziby czterorękiego władcy Palhas. Musiał załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę, a potem mógł opuścić miasto i ruszyć w pogoń za Ishgarnem. Wraz z tą myślą, Toa skierował się do magazynu, gdzie zostawił Łamignata. ---- Morskie fale ciągnęły blask księżyca i gwiazd przez czarne morze. Szum portowego wiatru szeptał cicho, niosąc pieśń. Statek zacumowany na dalbie kołysał się delikatnie w rytm fal, biernie jednak opierając się na nich, aniżeli płynąc z nimi. Żagle były zwinięte, ledwo co czując muśnięcia powietrza. Rufa okrętu była ostra i wyciągnięta, a burty pod jednakowym łukiem formowały tylnicę przy jej zakończeniach. Kadłub wykonany był z bliżej nieokreślonego stopu metalu, wspomagany drewnem. Maszty, w pełni drewniane, zdawały się strzępić i gnić, co świadczyło o doświadczeniu, jakie ze sobą niosły. Pokład, choć nie był brudny i zaniedbany, pamiętał lepsze dni. Marynarze zebrali się przed achterdekiem. Pokład rufowy stanowił miejsce położenia steru i dział górnych. Jego frontowa ściana i drzwi, stanowiące jej część, prowadziły pod pokład, do kwatery kapitańskiej. Kubryk dla załogi znajdował się w części dziobowej. Dwóch ogromnych Steltian trzymało między sobą o wiele mniejszego Vortixx, który, gdyby nie fakt, że był mocno ściskany przez dwóch kolosów, już dawno zacząłby się trząść i szarpać. Tymczasem jednak bał się o swoje mięśnie i kości, więc nie próbował. Choć i tak ci dwaj stanowili dla niego najmniejszy problem. Szum wiatru przerwały donośne odgłosy kroków. Ktoś wchodził po schodkach z dolnego pokładu. Każdy kolejny krok przyprawiał Xianina o coraz to większe dreszcze. W końcu drzwi achterdeku otworzyły się. Z wnętrza wyszedł postawny Skakdi w szarym pancerzu. Jego brązowy płaszcz był pokryty szarawymi odbarwieniami, spowodowanymi kurzem i pyłem. Poły wiły się przy nogach niczym para morskich węży, górną część odzienia ściskały przepasane kabury, w których spoczywały pistolety o łukowatych uchwytach. Przy pasie zaś zwisał bezwładnie długi rapier. Złote oczy Skakdi, zimne jak morze i dzikie jak rekin, spoczęły na Xianinie. - Słyszałem o tobie. Mówią, że jesteś najlepszym włamywaczem w całej Terkhrze, a ja cenię sobie najlepszych. - Jego ostry głos zabrzmiał wśród szumu fal. - Jestem pod wrażeniem, naprawdę. Prawie udało ci się mnie oszukać i uciec. Gdybyś był sprytniejszy, z takimi umiejętnościami mógłbyś pracować dla mnie. Ale nie jesteś. Vortixx jedynie wykrzywił twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Jego zdenerwowanie już dawno sięgnęło zenitu, powodując kontrastujący, lecz nieprzyjemny spokój. Teraz jedynie czekał. - Chętnie oddałbym cię morzu, żeby rekiny rozszarpały twoje ciało, a fale uniosły umierającego ducha, ale byłbyś dla niego marną zapłatą - powiedział, podwijając rękawy. Załoga wpatrywała się w swego kapitana z oczekiwaniem, czekając na wyrok. - Przywiązać go do rei i chwytać za bicze - mruknął chłodno. - Niech miasto słucha. Trzeba przypomnieć kilku osobom, gdzie ich miejsce. Rozdział III: Ziemia niechcianych Łamignat westchnął cicho, gdy ostre promienie światła przebiły się przez ciemność i dotarły do jego oczu. Zmrużył je, próbując oddzielić barwy i kształty w błysku bieli. Czuł nieprzyjemne swędzenie w lewym ramieniu, ale łańcuchy, którymi był spętany, ograniczały jego ruchy, więc nie mógł się podrapać. Parsknął gniewnie. Przecież nie mam czego drapać, do cholery. Świadomość przebiła się przez zamroczony umysł i wybuchła gniewem. Odruchowo zaczął się rwać i rzucać, ale łańcuchy skutecznie go powstrzymywały, jak żyłki lalki, której swobodne poruszanie się zależało od tego, który je trzymał. - Ty - syknął jadowicie. Ashad spojrzał na niego z góry, jednak Łamignat nie wyczuł wrogości, ani próby wywyższania się. To zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Postanowił jednak opanować emocje i wraz z głośnym wydechem wyrzucił z siebie wściekłość. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał zaskakująco spokojnie. Toa podrapał się po potylicy, po czym usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed skutym Łamignatem. Ten spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem. - Chcę porozmawiać - uśmiechnął się szczerze, choć morderca wyczuł w tym uśmiechu coś jeszcze. Wyzwanie. - Czemu miałbym z tobą rozmawiać? - Jak to? - zaśmiał się. - Praktycznie ocaliłem ci życie. Czego jeszcze byś chciał? - Tylko jedną rzecz. Skoro tak bardzo lubisz amputacje, urąb mi drugą rękę, żebym mógł cię zarżnąć tu i teraz. - Hm - zamyślił się. - To głupie. Co, zakąsiłbyś mnie na śmierć? Nie uważasz, że lepiej by było, jakbym po prostu cię uwolnił? - Obaj wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. - No, w sumie racja - zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. - No, pogadamy, czy dalej jesteś obrażony? Łamignat charknął, jak gadzina. - Pytaj. - Po pierwsze - zaczął, unosząc pojedynczo palec wskazujący - dlaczego zabijałeś? - A czy pytasz Visoraka, czemu plecie sieć? - prychnął. - Robię to, bo chcę. Nie ma w tym nic skomplikowanego. - Wątpię - przerwał mu Ashad. - To wszystko jest zbyt podejrzane, a fragmenty układanki nie trzymają się w całości - zaczerpnął powietrza - dopóki nie dodam tego jednego elementu. - Jakiego? - Że dla kogoś pracowałeś - wyszczerzył się. - Nawet nie dla "kogoś". Co, jeśli powiem, że pracowałeś dla Giemmy? Łamignat rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Po chwili zachichotał. - Skoro dla niego pracowałem, dlaczego wyznaczył za mnie nagrodę? - Bo na niego napadłeś. - W takim razie, dlaczego na niego napadłem, skoro dla niego pracowałem? - Liczę, że na to pytanie mi odpowiesz - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Morderca wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, nie dowierzając. - Jesteś niepoważny. - A ty nie chcesz współpracować - cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - No i? - Na twarzy Łamignata zaistniał szeroki, triumfalny uśmiech. - Co mi zrobisz? Toa nie zabijają. Ashad westchnął. - Wszyscy zgrywacie twardzieli, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, powołujecie się na Kodeks, którego kompletnie nie szanujecie - powiedział z politowaniem. - A ty szanujesz? Przyjąłeś zlecenie na zabicie mnie. - A leżysz teraz martwy i toniesz w błocie? - prychnął. - Poza tym, skoro uważasz, że go nie szanuję, dlaczego próbujesz bronić się przede mną akurat nim? Łamignat opuścił głowę, jakby w akcie przyznania się do porażki. - Powiem ci dlaczego - odrzekł Toa, a powaga w jego głosie zabrzmiała obco. - Bo się boisz. Boisz się, że jednak cię zabiję, niezależnie od tego, czy powiesz mi, co chcę wiedzieć, czy nie. Dlatego też nic mi nie mówisz i przedłużasz rozmowę - zmrużył oczy. - Bo boisz się, że Kodeks znaczy dla mnie tyle samo, co dla ciebie. Morderca przełknął nerwowo ślinę, a jego język mlasnął nerwowo. - Na szczęście, jestem miły i potulny - westchnął, rozbawiony. - Nie zabiję cię. To nie leży w moim interesie. No, w każdym razie teraz nie, odebrałem już nagrodę za ciebie - parsknął. - Tak, czy inaczej, nie zabiję cię. Posiedzisz tu sobie, aż skończą się porządki, a potem lud osądzi, co z tobą zrobić. - Porządki? - Więc - zaczął Ashad, ignorując jego pytanie - jak to z tym było? Łamignat milczał. Nie zanosiło się na to, aby zamierzał odpowiadać. Toa mruknął z niezadowoleniem, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie był on zbyt wielki, z wewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie sześciennej kostki. Pomieszczenie było puste, jedynie łańcuchy i skuty nimi Łamignat wypełniali jego codzienną przestrzeń. - Pusto tu - stwierdził na głos. Łamignat dalej się nie odzywał, ale podniósł trochę głowę i spojrzał ukradkiem na Ashada, który skupił się bardziej na ścianach, niż na nim. - Nawet słychać delikatny pogłos. Uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Toa. Mężczyzna spojrzał na więźnia znacząco, a ten odpowiedział niepewnym wzrokiem. Ashad wciągnął głośno powietrze i skupił się. Po chwili dźwięki wokół niego zaczęły wibrować. ---- Odór wilgoci i stęchlizny przebił się przez ciemność kanałów. Grube rury, zbudowane z jakiegoś metalicznego stopu, zżerała powoli i ze smakiem rdza. Od ścian bił nienaturalny chłód, jakby za nimi czekała powierzchnia. Zielona łąką z krystalicznie czystym niebem i świeżym powietrzem. Parsknął cicho. Nieważne jakby tego chciał, Malkzach w to nie wierzył. Charknął gardłowo i splunął. W porównaniu z tym miejscem dzielnica portowa wydawała się całkiem przyjemna. Były pirat rozświetlał sobie drogę drobną pochodnią. Blady blask trzeszczącego ognia rzucał pomarańczową poświatę na szarawe korytarze, pokryte ciemnym brudem. Z każdym krokiem wydawało mu się, że nabiera wody. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał odruchowo w dół, lecz za każdym razem dostrzegał to samo. Brudną podłogę. Malkzach stanął na chwilę w miejscu, rozluźnił rękę, po czym ponownie napiął jej mięśnie i pociągnął za sobą ogromną skrzynię. Ta z szumem szorowała grunt, zagłuszając spokój opustoszałej sieci kanałów. Gasnąca łuna ognia przybrała siarkowy kolor, pokrywając ściany niewyraźną żółcią. Dawny pirat zatrzymał się i pozwolił, by płomienie strawiły kolejne warstwy czarniejącego drewna. Gdy ognisty blask buchnął ponownie głębokim odcieniem miedzi, otulając coraz to dalsze skrawki ciemności, ruszył ponownie. Już niedaleko, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Po kilku minutach wędrówki, stanął przed metalowymi drzwiami, rdzewiejącymi, jak wszystko w tych kanałach. Malkzach odłożył skrzynię, pochodnię zaczepił na uchwycie przy wejściu i z całą zebraną siłą przekręcił oporny właz, który rozluźnił drzwi. Otworzyły się ze szmerem, szurając po podłodze. Dopychając je do ściany, chwycił pochodnię i skrzynię, po czym wszedł do środka. Chwilę potem znów się namęczył, zamykając wrota za sobą. Pomieszczenie było dość obszerne, choć nieprzesadne w swych rozmiarach. Wyglądało na bardziej zadbane, niż korytarze, i zdecydowanie na częściej użytkowane niż one. Mogły o tym świadczyć zaniki rdzy i brudu, choć najbardziej przekonujące były dwie pochodnie, żarzące się na ścianach. Wraz z trzecią Malkzacha oświetlały większość pokoju. Mężczyzna przysunął skrzynię bliżej do środka pomieszczenia, po czym usiadł na niej, pochodnię włożył siłą do jednego z uchwytów na bokach kufra. - Jestem - powiedział donośnie. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał szelest. Z mroku okalającego najdalszy skrawek pokoju wyłoniła się wysoka sylwetka Skakdi. Odziany był w czarną jak noc zbroję, z czerwonymi, lśniącymi wypustkami. Jego żuchwę przykrywała równie mroczna obudowa, przyczepiona do reszty pancerza. Z jej wnętrza wydobywał się syk, równomierny z ciężkim oddechem Zakazianina. Jego karmazynowe ślepia pulsowały odbijanym światłem pochodni. - Spóźniłeś się. - Z obudowy wyrwał się niski, gardłowy głos. Malkzach prychnął pogardliwie, choć na tyle cicho, by Skakdi go nie usłyszał. Za bardzo się namęczył, by teraz sprowadzić na siebie kłopoty. - To już wina moich wspólników - wzruszył ramionami. - Pretensje składaj do nich. - Zastanowię się nad tym. - Skakdi zacisnął sugestywnie pięści. - Pokaż. Malkzach wstał ze skrzyni i otworzył jej wieko. Zakazianin podszedł do niego, jego kroki odbijały się metalowym pogłosem. Płomienie pochodni jakby zadrżały przed nim, gasnąc delikatnie. Skakdi spojrzał do wnętrza i mruknął z uznaniem. Dane mu zaopatrzenie wydawało się go satysfakcjonować. - Dobrze. - Zamknął wieko. - Spisałeś się. Malkzach przewrócił oczami. - Więc, zgodnie z umową... - Tak, splądruję Pallas i przewiozę cię na Desparę - przerwał mu - jak tylko zabiję Ishgarna i przejmę władzę nad załogą. - Wielki Szef wie, że tu jesteś? - Wie, że jestem w podróży w celu uzyskania informacji - mruknął - ale nie wie, gdzie dokładnie je pozyskuję. - Statek dalej kotwiczy w Terkhrze? - Jak na byłego członka załogi zadajesz wiele pytań - stwierdził Skakdi. Malkzach nic nie powiedział, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Gdy zobaczył jak Zakazianin podnosi z niewielki trudem ciężką skrzynię, te same ramiona opadły bezwładnie. - Możesz już iść. Dotrzymam umowy, więc możesz dalej siedzieć w barze i upijać się, póki nie przypłynę. Malkzach parsknął. Nie był to wyrafinowany żart, ale Skakdi tak rzadko przejawiał jakiekolwiek ślady poczucia humoru, że nie sposób się nie zaśmiać. Nie żegnając się, opuścił pomieszczenie i ponownie podążając za blaskiem pochodni skierował się do wyjścia. Mimo niechęci do Zakazianina dawny pirat był zadowolony z umowy. Wreszcie wyrwie się z tej dziury, trochę na tym zarobi, a przy okazji dostanie się na Desparę. A tam czeka na mnie kolejny interes, zaśmiał się w duchu. ---- Łamignat oddychał ciężko i szczękał głośno, próbując wyrwać z siebie ból. Niewyraźne plamki zasłoniły mu widok. Po chwili dopiero zaczęły wibrować i nabierać na ostrości, by zaniknąć wraz z odzyskiwaniem pełni przytomności. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał zmęczony na Ashada. Toa oparł łokieć o wewnętrzną stronę goleni, a tą samą ręką podtrzymywał opadającą głowę. Wydawał się zasypiać, jego oczy były łagodnie opatulone powiekami. Morderca syknął. - Twój oddech się uspokoił. - Toa wyglądał jakby mówił przez sen. - Odzyskałeś świadomość? - Tak - wydyszał. Ashad otworzył oczy i uniósł leniwie głowę. Ciało niechętnie się wyprostowało, a samo spojrzenie Toa sprawiało wrażenie zmęczonego. Zupełnie jakby sam padł ofiarą własnej mocy. Skuty mężczyzna zacisnął kły, wciąż dzwoniło mu w głowie. Zamrugał gadzimi ślepiami, odzyskując ostrość widzenia, po czym odetchnął głęboko, zrzucając z siebie przytłaczający ciężar powietrza. - Skoncentrowane fale dźwiękowe odbiły się od prostych ścian. Niewielka odległość powoduje natężenie fal - Ashad przetarł oczy. - co kończy się nakładem dźwięków i jednym, sonicznym uderzeniem z każdej strony - uśmiechnął się - czy coś takiego. W skrócie, bum. - Tak - prychnął Łamignat. - Zdecydowanie bum. - To jak, pogadamy? Morderca mruknął opornie, na co Toa odpowiedział westchnięciem. - Twój opór jest nie tyle bezcelowy, co głupi - stwierdził. - Nie wyjdziesz stąd przez dłuższy czas. Nieważne, czy dla kogoś pracujesz, czy nie, już się z nim raczej nie zobaczysz. Chyba się nie boisz, nie? - wyszczerzył zęby. Łamignat zaśmiał się. Nie był to szyderczy śmiech, czy wyrzucenie z siebie nadmiaru nerwów. Morderca śmiał się w sposób szczery i radosny, jakby rozmawiał ze starym przyjacielem o dawnych czasach. Ashad patrzył na niego z obawą o problemy psychiczne, ale chwilę później więzień przestał się śmiać wraz z kolejnym wydechem. Gdy unosił wzrok, wyglądał już poważnie. - Owszem, pracowałem dla kogoś - przyznał się. Toa skinął głową. Na jego twarzy zaistniał cień uśmiechu, ale pod maską nie był on tak widoczny. - Nazywa się Pars - kontynuował. - Toa w srebrnej zbroi. Ashad zmrużył oczy. Brzmiało znajomo. - I to on wybierał ci cele? Łamignat zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. - A skąd - parsknął. - Wprowadź trochę chaosu w mieście, zabij kilku ludzi, tak powiedział. A co do reszty - artysta powinien mieć trochę samowoli, nie? - I ta samowola doprowadziła cię do Giemmy? - Nie. - Dla potwierdzenia swych słów pokręcił głową. - To był odgórny rozkaz... - Którego nie udało ci się wykonać - przerwał mu z przekąsem. - ...który wykonałem perfekcyjnie - odburknął. - Kto wspomniał, że miałem go zabić? Jedyne, co miałem zrobić, to go nastraszyć. Nawet nie wiesz, jak przyjemne było odbicie strachu w tej jego tłustej mordzie. - Mogę się tylko domyślać. - Po tym straciłem kontakt z Parsem. Podejrzewam, że nie chciał się wynurzać, aby przypadkiem go ze mną nie połączono. - Coś jeszcze? - Nie - mlasnął. Toa westchnął cicho i podniósł się. Łamignat podążył wzrokiem za jego twarzą. - Dzięki. Już ci nie będę przeszkadzał. Z tymi słowami skierował się do wyjścia. W mordercy nabrała ochota krzyczenia, pokazania swojej wściekłości spowodowanej zamknięciem i izolacją. Ryk zatrzymał mu się w gardle i zaczął piec, ale zdusił go. Miał dosyć hałasu na dzisiaj. ---- Ashad otworzył drzwi i przywitał blask żywego światła, które tańczyło radośnie po całym magazynie. Zmrużył oczy, odgarniając jaskrawe promienie. Gdy już się przyzwyczaił do jasności, na powrót je przywitał. Magazyn za dnia nie prezentował się tak wyraziście jak w nocy, ale i tak pozostawiał ogromne wrażenie swoją obszernością. Kto by pomyślał, że z zewnątrz wyglądał jak ruiny, które powoli zżerała natura. Toa rozejrzał się, nie zauważył jednak nikogo, więc usiadł na jednym ze stołków i zaczął tę mniej ekscytującą część swojej pracy - rozmyślanie. Po pierwsze, należało rozeznać się we wszystkich posiadanych informacjach. Łamignat stwierdził, że pracował dla niejakiego Parsa, Toa w srebrnej zbroi. Ashad podejrzewał, że był nim Toa Grawitacji, który zaatakował go wraz z innym - Toa Ognia. Przyjmując, że to był on, najemnik musiał pamiętać, że ci dwaj pracowali dla Giemmy. W tym przypadku kształt Parsa zaczął się rozmywać, jego tożsamość zanikać wśród prostej sprzeczności. Jedna rzecz nie wykluczała Toa Grawitacji z równania - zdrada. Ashad zamyślił się. Łamignat działał w Palhas od dłuższego czasu, a więc pracował dla Parsa na długo przed przybyciem Toa do miasta. Z kolei Toa Grawitacji, którego napotkał, wciąż zdawał się służyć Giemmie, o czym świadczyło wydobywanie haraczu od mieszkańców dzielnicy rzemieślniczej, w tym i od Salesha. Przyjmując, że Pars i Toa Grawitacji to jedna i ta sama osoba, nie zdradził on Giemmy. Nie był jednak do końca lojalny. To było proste założenie, dość naciągane, ale i sensowne. Sprawa morderstw na zlecenie. Jak stwierdził Łamignat, miał wprowadzić chaos w mieście, niepewność wśród mieszkańców. Ale po co? Ashad parsknął. Strach buduje posłuszeństwo, ucisza lud. Zagrożenie ze strony tajemniczego mordercy trzymało mieszkańców w ryzach, odwracało uwagę od nielubianego władcy. Ten sam władca zaś wyznaczył później nagrodę za schwytanie zabójcy, co bardziej skierowało myśli i opinie ludu w kierunku morderstw. Giemma więc osłabił buntownicze nastroje. Jak się okazało, nie za dobrze, ale i tak Łamignat spełnił swoją rolę. Jeśli Pars pracował dla Giemmy, mógł zaaranżować całą sprawę. Wystarczyło zachęcić swojego pana do takiego rozwiązania, wskazać plusy, zbagatelizować "nic nie znaczące" szkody. Nie, to bez sensu. W takiej sytuacji nakazanie zaatakowania Giemmy byłoby istną głupotą ze strony Toa. Równie dobrze mógłby chodzić z tabliczką z napisem "Winny". Pars musiał działać bez wiedzy cztero-, czy raczej, trzyrękiego ślimaka. Zajął się sytuacją sam, a później wykorzystał niewiedzę Giemmy do ataku skierowanego w drugą stronę. Wszystko związane w sieć psychopatycznego mordercy, który był jedynie marionetką w rękach kogoś bardziej podstępnego. Podsumowując, Pars wynajął Łamignata, by postraszył trochę lud i odwrócił uwagę od Giemmy, który nie był specjalnie kochany przez swoich podwładnych. Potem, po kilku takich morderstwach, nakazał mu zranić, ale nie zabić, Giemmę. W ten sposób władca Palhas wściekł się i sporządził list gończy za nieznanym zabójcą. Wszystko razem zapętlało się, wspólnie tworząc jakiś obraz, jednak nie był on wystarczający wyraźny. Brakowało mu szczegółów, które nakreślały jego charakter. Ashad czuł się, jakby zebrał wszystkie elementy układanki, ale zabrakło mu jednego, najważniejszego, bez którego nie mógł jej skończyć. Wytężył umysł i skupił się na pozyskiwaniu ze swojej wiedzy, ale nic nie wpasowywało się w kształt luki. - O, Ashad, skończyłeś - Astrea przerwała, widząc skupionego Toa. Vortixx zdawało się, że jego głowa zaczyna się dymić. - już? Ashad jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem, a dym z jego głowy buchnął płomieniem. Toa wyglądał na fizycznie zmęczonego. - Myślenie aż tak cię boli? - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, jakby zarazem chciała z niego pożartować i nie zranić jego uczuć. - Urocza, nawet gdy mnie denerwuje - odpowiedział szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Astrea podeszła do niego i usiadła obok. Spojrzała na niego ciepło, z zaciekawieniem. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? Zerknął na nią ukradkiem. Wpatrywał się głęboko, jakby analizował jej wnętrze. - Niewiele - wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz może, kim jest Pars? - Pars? - powtórzyła. - Pars to jeden z popleczników Giemmy. Zajmuje się głównie ściąganiem haraczu, ale mówi się, że jest jednym z jego ważniejszych ludzi. - Coś jeszcze? - Hm... - Vortixx pomasowała swój podbródek i uniosła wzrok, jakby szukała informacji na suficie. - Niespecjalnie. Dlaczego pytasz? Toa przetarł oczy jeszcze raz. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się bardzo zmęczony. - Łamignat podał mi jego imię. Rzekomo dla niego pracował. Astrea zamyśliła się, kompletnie ignorując otaczający ją świat na chwilę. Przyjęła to z zaskakującym spokojem. Jeszcze chwilę temu Ashad zastanawiał się, czy pominąć fakt współpracy Łamignata z Parsem, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, że cała ta sytuacja niewiele go dotyczy. To, czy Astrea będzie o tym wiedzieć, czy nie, nie miało znaczenia. Widząc, że Astrea za bardzo zamartwia się nową wiadomością, postanowił zmienić temat. - Powiedz mi - zaczął. - czy Salesh łaskawie przyjdzie tu jeszcze dzisiaj? Już nawet pominę fakt, że miałem się z nim spotkać w jego warsztacie. Astrea spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona, że odezwał się do niej po raz kolejny. W jednym momencie jakby wszystkie myśli skoncentrowane wokół sprawy Łamignata opuściły ją, i na twarzy zawitał pobłażliwy uśmiech. - Salesh jest dość zajęty przygotowaniami do powstania - zaczęła go usprawiedliwiać. - Jest sumienny, ale też trochę rozkojarzony. Musisz mu wybaczyć. Ashad westchnął, poddając się. Nie żebym miał większy wybór, stwierdził w myślach. - Rozejrzyj się, może znajdziesz coś ciekawego, co sobie weźmiesz jako bonus za szkody moralne - powiedziała, puszczając mu oczko. Toa parsknął i podniósł się, instynktownie poddając się sugestii Astrei. Była to jakaś forma zabicia czasu. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do lewej strony magazynu, która była odgrodzona od reszty. Powierzchnię zajmowały stosy skrzyń pełnych różnorakiego uzbrojenia. Te na zewnętrznej osi nie były szczelnie zamknięte, toteż Ashad mógł podnieść pokrywę i zajrzeć do środka, co też zresztą czynił. Wewnątrz znajdował różne bronie - sztylety, miecze, a nawet miotacze Zamor, które zresztą uważał za toporne i mało wygodne. Szedł w linii prostej, zerkając do zawartości ogromnych pojemników, lecz nie dostrzegł niczego wartego większej uwagi. Gdy stanął przy kolejnej już z rzędu i odłożył pokrywę, dostrzegł na samym wierzchu parę nieskazitelnie białych pistoletów. Toa podniósł jeden z nich i przyjrzał się mu. Uchwyt nakreślał spory łuk, prowadzący wyżej do lufy, która została gładko zacięta na brzegach. Białą szatę broni przyozdabiały złociste ornamenty, układające się po bokach rękojeści, piętrzące się do góry i kończące na ramionach lufy. Zdobienia przyjmowały formę ostrych kształtów, choć wyglądały względnie abstrakcyjnie. Mimo tego nadawały przedmiotowi wrażenia rzeźbiarskiego arcydzieła, aniżeli broni służącej do zabijania. Lekkość i wygoda były zaskakujące, a smukły kształt sprawiał, że pistolet dobrze leżał w dłoni. Wszystkie te elementy łączyły się w jedną całość, nadając broni nowego wyrazu. Ktokolwiek ją zrobił, musiał mieć sporo doświadczenia. Toa przypatrzył się pistoletowi, oglądając go z każdej strony. - Pff, nigdy w życiu - parsknął i odłożył broń na miejsce. W tym samym czasie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Gdy się odwrócił, dostrzegł Salesha wchodzącego do środka. Momentalnie przewrócił oczami. Jednakże Zakazianin nie był sam. Za nim do środka wstąpiła Toa w niebiesko-czarnej zbroi. Na twarzy nosiła Kanohi Kakamę. Poza tym Ashad dostrzegł wystające zza pleców drzewce włóczni, grot wisiał nieruchomo, ledwo poniżej bioder kobiety. Nieznajoma emanowała silną aurą. - O, Ashad, witaj - zaśmiał się Salesh. - No witam. - Toa skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zmierzył Skakdi wzrokiem. - Jak tam moje ostrza? - Ach, tak, wybacz, wybacz. - Zakazianin sięgnął natychmiastowo do szkatułki, którą trzymał między bokiem, a przedramieniem. - Masz. Toa chwycił szkatułkę i otworzył ją. W środku zastał parę zakrzywionych sztyletów. Ashad nie znał się specjalnie na samym kunszcie broni, ale przejechał dłonią po powierzchni w celu sprawdzenia ich stanu. Klinga była gładka i ostra, a jej czystość lśniła w promieniach światła. Łuki przy zastawie nadawały broni smukłości i wrażenia lekkości. Ozdobny jelec w dość specyficzny sposób próbował naśladować paszczę jakiegoś Rahi. Zdaniem Toa był to zbędny dodatek, ale musiał przyznać, że prezentował się całkiem dobrze. Rękojeść była zacięta u dołu, co dodawało jej płynności kształtu. Ashad podniósł jeden ze sztyletów i zakręcił nim wokół dłoni. Lekkie ostrze z gracją tańczyło wokół palców Toa, zwinnie odpowiadając na ich ruchy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Muszę przyznać - parsknął śmiechem - że umiejętnościami maskujesz rozkojarzenie. - Wcale nie jestem rozkojarzony, tylko bardzo zajęty - obruszył się, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął - ale dzięki. Toa skinął głową. - A kim jest twoja towarzyszka? Gdy Salesh już zamierzał wyjaśnić, Toa z Kakamą wysunęła się na przód i stanęła naprzeciwko Ashada. Jej złote oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niepokojącym spokojem. Po chwili ukłoniła się. - Wybacz brak manier, przyjacielu. - Jej głos był ciepły, ale stanowczy. - Na imię mi Eos, miło poznać. Mówiąc to, wystawiła rękę w geście przywitania. - Ashad. Również miło - odparł, ściskając jej dłoń. - Nie spodziewałam się, Saleshu, że będziemy mieli gościa - odezwała się do Skakdi. - Ach, tak, zapomniałem o nim wspomnieć, pani. - Płatnerz widocznie się zmieszał. - To Ashad, mój zaufany klient i Toa, który pokonał Łamignata. Toa poczuł się z jakiegoś powodu niepewnie. - Mówisz na nią per pani? - zapytał. - Czyli to ktoś ważny, a ja, kompletnie nieświadomy, zachowałem się nie tak jak powinienem? - To, można powiedzieć, nasza przywódczyni - oznajmiła Astrea. Z ust Ashada wydobyło się krótkie, ciche "och". Po chwili Toa ukłonił się przed nią, tak jak Eos przed nim. - Wybacz brak manier, przyjaciółko. Eos zaśmiała się serdecznie. Teraz jej stanowcza aura wydawała się bardziej wyrazista. Zupełnie jakbym rozmawiał z arystokracją, stwierdził w myślach. - Wydajesz się być w porządku, przyjacielu Ashadzie - oznajmiła. Eos podeszła do Salesha i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Ashad mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Doskonale słyszał, co powiedziała. Zakazianin jedynie skinął głową. - Owszem, jestem zaznajomiony z planem powstania - odpowiedział za siebie. - Jestem też Toa Dźwięku. Eos przyjęła to z typowym dla niej, a przynajmniej Ashad tak uważał, spokojem. - Więc jesteś po naszej stronie, jak się domyślam. - Jej uśmiech wydawał się być czysto formalny. - Niezupełnie - odparł. - Bardziej chodzi o to, że nie jestem po stronie Giemmy. - Ale pracować dla niego, pracowałeś - parsknął Salesh. - Ej, jakoś trzeba sobie radzić w życiu - rzucił szybko. - Nie do końca rozumiem twoją "pracę" dla Giemmy, ale skoro Salesh ci ufa, to sądzę, że i ja powinnam - orzekła szczerze. Ashad podrapał się po potylicy, zastanawiając nad jej słowami. Ostatecznie jednak jedynie westchnął. - Czy pani przywódczyni nie powinna być bardziej, hm, chroniona? - Tytuł przywódczyni to tylko tytuł. Nie stanowi on nic więcej. Jestem organizatorem powstania, ale to nie ja mu przewodzę. Przewodzi mu wola tych, którzy chcą walczyć dla lepszego jutra. W świetle pragnień ich wszystkich ja jestem tylko jednostką, niczym więcej - powiedziała dumnie. - Poza tym, umiem o siebie zadbać. Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Na pewno sprawiasz takie wrażenie, stwierdził w głowie. Ashad wzruszył ramionami, nie mając jak walczyć z tymi argumentami. - Więc, kiedy zaczynacie? - zmienił temat. Eos spojrzała na Salesha, a potem na Astreę. Oboje skinęli głowami. Toa westchnęła i wzięła głęboki wdech. - Będziemy gotowi za pięć dni. Pięć dni. Ashad powtórzył te dwa słowa w głowie z kilka razy, plotąc wokół nich swoje myśli. Gdy sieć idei została utkana, Toa pstryknął palcami na znak zakończenia zadumy. - Mam pomysł, możesz go wysłuchać? - skierował pytanie do Eos. Toa przechyliła głowę delikatnie na bok, w geście zdumienia, jednak po chwili skinęła na znak, że się zgadza. ---- Zapach słonej wody wypełnił głowę Ashada, nie otumanił go jednak, a przywiódł ze sobą błogi relaks. Toa siedział na jednej z beczek w porcie, leżącej na okrągłym brzuchu. Blokowały ją trzy inne, stojące za nią. Delikatna bryza muskała go po całym ciele, powodując przyjemne mrowienie. Rozejrzał się. Port tętnił życiem. Ashad zauważył, że każdą dzielnicę Palhas charakteryzowała inna gama dźwięków. Natłok szmerów i rozmów uderzył w niego z całych sił, przygniatając i miażdżąc swą siłą. Minęła chwila nim przyzwyczaił się do hałasu. Kojący wiatr uzupełniały krzyki kupców, szum fal przeciwstawiał się opowieściom marynarzy i śmiechom ludzi ich słuchających. Handel wyrywał się naprzód, zagłuszając historie samozwańczych wilków morskich. Toa był pod wrażeniem gości przybywających do portu. Wszelakie rasy mieszały się w jednym, wielkim tłumie. Ashad zaskoczony był, jak wiele świata jeszcze nie zwiedził i w tym jednym momencie poczuł się mały, mizerny wobec otaczających go ziemi i wód. Horyzont oddalił się od niego, niebo odsunęło się w dal, ziemia zdawała się spadać, a on patrzył. Patrzył i czuł ogrom przestrzeni, jak zostawiała go w tyle i osaczała, jak spoglądała z pogardą na niewielkiego robala, który przyglądał jej się ze zdumieniem i zachwytem. Czas stanął w miejscu, dźwięki ucichły, a rzeczywistość nabrała nowych barw, uzupełniając się i kształtując. Świadomość wielkości świata trwała sekundę, ale odczuł ją mocniej niż hałas portu, który jeszcze chwilę temu go dręczył. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Chyba naprawdę jestem zmęczony, stwierdził sam do siebie. Okręty, którymi przypływali nowi goście, prezentowały się dość pokaźne, choć w temacie statków i żeglugi był ignorantem. Łagodne jednomasztowce sprawiały wrażenie kruchych, gdy kotwiczyły w towarzystwie masywnych czteromasztowców. Zwinięte żagle świszczały delikatnie, gdy wiatr zachęcał je do ponownego tańca. - Tu jesteś. - Usłyszał znajomy głos. Astrea przykucnęła obok niego i spojrzała na morze. Wzdychając cicho, skierowała swój wzrok na Toa. Jej wyraz twarzy był delikatny jak zawsze. - Załatwiłam ci transport - oznajmiła zadowolona. - Dzięki - odpowiedział. - Nie musiałaś tego robić. Nie jesteś mi nic winna. - A czy muszę ci być coś winna, żeby ci pomóc? Robię to, bo chcę. Poza tym, teraz ty jesteś mi coś winny, nie? - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Toa zerknął na nią. Pamiętał jak wyglądała tamtego dnia, gdy Łamignat ją zaatakował. Jej obecny wyraz twarzy wydawał się wręcz niepasujący, oderwany od jej osobowości, którą wtedy w niej dostrzegł. Może się mylił. A może starała się być dla mnie miła, pomyślał. - W porządku, rozumiem - westchnął, poddając się. - To który to z nich? Astrea zamyśliła się i mruknęła przeciągle, jakby myśl zatrzymała jej się na języku. - To tamten, eee - wskazała palcem - szlup. Szlup, szlup... Powtórzyła jeszcze kilka razy, słuchając jak to brzmi, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy aby na pewno użyła odpowiedniego słowa. Ashad uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i wstał, wyrywając ją z zadumy. Toa rozciągnął się i wchłonął głęboko morskie powietrze. - W porządku, wyruszam - stwierdził głośno. - Jesteś pewien, że ten plan to dobry pomysł? - zapytała z powagą w głosie. Spojrzał na nią i parsknął. - Nie wiem. Może dobry, a może fatalny. Możliwości jest wiele - przerwał, czerpiąc powietrze. - ale zapewniam, że na pewno jest skuteczny. - Pytanie, dla kogo - jęknęła. - Narzekasz - prychnął. - Nie ufasz mi? - Jeszcze parę dni temu w ogóle cię nie znałam. - Słusznie. Jeśli nie wrócę, zaczniecie beze mnie. Vortixx skinęła głową, a po chwili wyszczerzyła się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Wrócisz. Jesteś Toa, obrońca uciśnionych - zaśmiała się. Ashad poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersi. Odruchowo spojrzał w górę. Zbierały się chmury, przysypując niebiosa białym puchem. Wytężył wzrok, jakby chciał przez nie dostrzec migoczące gwiazdy. - Ten twój przyjaciel - zmienił temat - na pewno przetransportuje mnie do Terkhy? - Możesz mu zaufać - stwierdziła pewnie. - Jeszcze go nie znam - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Astrea nic nie odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Cóż, czasu nie można marnować - oznajmiła. Toa wydawało się, że specjalnie ominęła jego wypowiedź. - Nie powinnam już zawracać ci głowy. Toa skinął głową. - No to idę - powiedział i odwrócił się, machnąwszy ręką na pożegnanie. - Czekaj - zawołała za nim. Ashad odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco. - Powodzenia. Oby ci się przydały. - Mówisz, jakbym miał już nie wrócić - sapnął. - Bywaj. Astrea jeszcze przez chwilę z uśmiechem żegnała Toa, a gdy ten wszedł na pokład szlupu i zaczął rozmawiać z jej przyjacielem, przestała się uśmiechać i spojrzała smutno w otchłań. - Wrócisz, wierzę w to - mruknęła ponuro. - Będziemy na ciebie czekać. ---- - Witaj. Vortixx podniósł głowę i spostrzegł przed sobą Toa z Kanohi Kiril na twarzy. - Aaaa, Ashad, tak? - Toa kiwnął głową. - Astrea mówiła mi o tobie. Jestem Thar, miło poznać. Najemnik uścisnął dłoń marynarzowi. Xianin zajęty był pakowaniem kilku rzeczy na szlup. Toa nie przeszkadzał mu i przyglądał się statkowi, którym miał się dostać do Terkhy. Mierzył go czujnym wzrokiem, wyginając głowę na boki, jakby miało mu to pomóc w ocenie łajby. - I tym maluszkiem dasz radę zabrać mnie do Terkhy? - zapytał, wskazując palcem na szlup. - A co, wątpisz w to? - Thar uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - A nie roztrzaska się o pierwszą lepszą falę? - Ashad odpowiedział szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Warto się przekonać - jęknął, wrzucając na pokład ostatni pakunek. - Gotowy? - Jasne - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie masz większego okrętu? - Pewnie, że mam - obruszył się Thar - ale nie będę z niego korzystał, by przewieźć jedną osobę. Poza tym, musimy dostać się tam jak najszybciej, prawda? Szybciej dopłyniemy do Terkhy małym szlupem, niż dwumasztowym szkunerem. - Szkuner, hm... - mruknął Ashad, bardziej do siebie, niż do Vortixxa. - Wiesz, taki dość spory statek - zaczął wyjaśnienia, dłońmi próbując określić rozmiar okrętu w pewnej skali. - Wiem, co to jest - powstrzymał go, zarówno słowami, jak i gestem ręki. - Pewnie. Powtórzę - gotowy? Vortixx, zabezpieczając ładunek grubymi linami, szykował się do wodowania, odwiązując sznur od niewielkiego, drewnianego pala. Ponieważ szlup Thara był niewielki, nie wykorzystywał on portowych dalb, a zaledwie prowizorycznego słupka, który nie wyglądał na specjalnie trwały. Xianin spojrzał na Toa pytającym wzrokiem. Ten odetchnął głęboko. - Gotowy. ---- - Wypływamy. - Głos Steltianina był kłujący i nieprzyjemny. Gein spojrzał na niego. Ostrzył właśnie groty strzał i sprawdzał wytrzymałość rurek, siedząc na jednej ze skrzyń. Gdy podszedł do niego rosły Skakdi, wstał z niej i pozwolił mu wziąć ją na pokład. Biały blask zalśnił ostrzej, gdy Vortixx zmrużył oczy. - W porządku - mruknął i włożył ostatnią strzałę do kołczanu. - Pamiętaj - przestrzegł go Steltianin. - Może i pozwoliłem ci płynąć z nami, ale moi ludzie będą mieli na ciebie oko. Na twoje zabawki też - spojrzał na łuk, skryty w skórzanej łubii. - Nie ma się czego obawiać, kapitanie - uśmiechnął się. - Nie zamierzam sprawiać żadnych problemów panu, czy pańskiej załodze. Chcę tylko dostać się do Terkhy i liczę, że mnie pan tam przetransportuje. - A ja liczę na to, że nie będę musiał wyrzucać trupów w morze - prychnął. - Nie można przesadzać z karmieniem ryb. - Też tak uważam. Kapitan statku wzruszył ramionami i wszedł na pokład. Był Steltianinem klasy wyższej, jego wyniosłość objawiała się w sposobie, w jakim chodził, i pogardliwym głosie. Gein nie lubił takich jak on. Zniechęcało go ich podejście do innych, patrzenie z góry i poczucie przesadnej ważności, ale musiał kontynuować pościg. Ashad prawdopodobnie już wypłynął jakieś kilka godzin temu, więc zachował między sobą, a Toa, odpowiedni dystans. Gdy Ashad dotrze do Terkhy, Gein będzie gdzieś w połowie drogi. Wchodząc na pokład statku, którym miał lada moment wyruszyć w podróż, zaczął zastanawiać się nad przyszłością swojego zlecenia. Rozważał różne przypadki, to, co było pewne, i to, co mogło pójść nie tak. Wiele razy zdarzało mu się narzekać na przesadną ostrożność, popadającą w paranoję. I za każdym tym razem przypominał sobie tamten incydent, który od razu przekonywał go, jak bardzo miał rację, zbytnio się przejmując. Odruchowo pomacał zbroję po brzuchu, próbując przebić się przez nią do szerokiej blizny sięgającej podbrzusza. Chłód metalu zatopił się w jego palcach, przypominając o stali, która niegdyś przebiła dokładnie to samo miejsce. Zacisnął dłoń, zbierając ciepło, po czym przysiadł przy kilku wstawionych na pokład beczkach i kontynuował zajęcie sprzed chwili. Nucąc starą pieśń, położył łuk przy sobie, po czym zaczął obserwować pracującą załogę, odruchowo wystukując rytm palcami. Zgiełk i fala narzuconych na siebie krzyków wbiła się do jego melodii, narzucając szybsze tempo, za którym nucona piosenka nie mogła nadążyć. Polecenia przekazywane pomiędzy marynarzami traciły na kontekście, stając się zaledwie szykiem niezrozumiałych dźwięków, układających się w nieharmonijną sonatę. Żagle zostały rozwinięte, łopocząc radośnie na wietrze, który porwał je do tańca. Odwinięta cuma wróciła na pokład. Patrząc na to, jak postrzępiona była, Gein założył, że miała lata doświadczeń za sobą, jeśli mógł tak to nazwać. Sam okręt zdawał się być weteranem na morzu - wypłowiałe drewno, które stanowiło mięśnie i skórę pokładu, wydawało się pękać w niektórych miejscach i krwawić czarnymi śladami, a żagle ozdobione były mozaiką żółtawych plam. Tempo nuconej pieśni przyspieszyło, gdy okręt zaczął odpływać od portu, wychodząc otwartemu morzu na spotkanie. Niedługo Palhas zaczęło zanikać w oddali horyzontu, a wiatr smutnym szumem pożegnał miasto, zagłuszając melodię. Zapach morza był tak wyraźny, że Vortixx mógł prawie poczuć jego słony smak, tylko wdychając ostrą woń. Choć marynarzom mogło się wydawać, że Gein odpoczywał, leniwie oddając się błogiemu wiatrowi w opiekę, najemnik przygnieciony był ciężarem natłoku myśli, które przeszywały się w jego głowie, uderzały wspólnie, i rozrywały. Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, odkąd zaczął zadumę. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, co pewien czas jakiś żeglarz rzucał mu pełne pogardy i podejrzeń spojrzenie, ale poza tym pozostawiono go samemu sobie. Vortixx, niczym pająk, plótł sieci myśli, rozległe i masywne, a każda z nich niosła jakąś wiadomość, pewną ideę, która krzyżowała się z inną, zyskując nowego znaczenia, bądź tracąc na swojej wartości, i pozwalając kolejnym warstwom przyćmić jej dawny blask. Pajęczyna wirowała w głowie, starając się objąć cały umysł Geina. Najemnik zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien dalej zrobić. Ashad, choć powoli, zbliżał się do swojego celu. A gdy już go dorwie, co wtedy? Gein będzie musiał go zabić, ale czy to będzie tak łatwe? Co, jeśli Toa będzie bardziej przezorny po pokonaniu Skakdi? Istotnie, może wywiązać się walka, której wyniku Vortixx nie był do końca pewien. Nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności, ależ skąd, ale nie śmiał też wątpić w umiejętności Toa. Gein zawsze uważał się za pragmatyka, skupiając się na zyskach, które mógł osiągnąć w prosty sposób. Nigdy nie starał się robić czegoś ponad to, co uważał, że powinien robić. Dlatego jego momentami paranoiczna ostrożność stawała się prawdziwym darem, ciągnącym go ku najłatwiejszemu rozwiązaniu. Czasami miał wrażenie, jakoby bardziej męczył się samymi przemyśleniami, aniżeli pracą. Teraz również tak było, chciał wykonać zlecenie w możliwie najprostszy sposób, pomijając prawdopodobne walki i nieprzyjemne okoliczności. Wiedział, że z każdym następnym krokiem dystans pomiędzy nim, a Ashadem, był coraz krótszy. Koniec końców nie będzie w stanie ukrywać się przed Toa. Wtedy zmuszony zostanie do walki. Walki, z której niekoniecznie musiał wyjść zwycięsko. Musiała być prostsza droga. Gładka ścieżka, którą mógł bez problemu podążyć, unikając większych zagrożeń. Wygodniejszy sposób, by zabić Ashada. Gdyby ktoś usłyszał teraz jego przemyślenia, mógłby powiedzieć, że Vortixx nie miał honoru. Wiele razy mówiono mu, że postępował niehonorowo. Gein nigdy temu nie zaprzeczał. Właściwie, nawet nie traktował tego jako obrazy. Nie potrzebował honoru. Dowiedział się o tym boleśnie już dawno temu. Honor był wymysłem tych, którzy chcieli nadać swoim czynom większego znaczenia, niż w rzeczywistości miały. Stanowił słabość osób, które opierały na nim swoje życie. W końcu musiał ich kiedyś zawieść, podstawić kłodę pod nogi. Honor był niepraktyczny, i dlatego Gein go nie potrzebował. Pajęcza sieć idei dotarła do szczytu jego umysłu, napełniając go olśnieniem. Vortixx uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na niebiosa, jakby oczekiwał od nich potwierdzenia, skinięcia głową na jego pomysł. Gein przestał nucić pieśń, a pajęczyna rozerwała się i opadła na dno świadomości, przyjmując formę pojedynczej myśli. Vortixx powtórzył ją kilka razy, jakby stała się jego nową mantrą. "Wszystko będzie w porządku, dopóki Ishgarn i Ashad zginą. Nieważne, jak to się stanie." ---- Pamiętał czasy, gdy życie było mniej wygodne. Mieszkał wtedy w niewielkiej wiosce, zapomnianej przez świat. Pamiętał starszego Turagę, który pomagał mieszkańcom tyle, ile zdołał, i który narzekał na niego, gdy kiedykolwiek coś nabroił. Turaga uważał go za łobuza, on jego za zrzędę. Momentami nawet za nim tęsknił. Każde wspomnienie rozwijało się w jego umyśle, kiełkowało i rosło na nowo, by potem opaść, pozwolić nowym zająć swoje miejsce, a następnie zakwitnąć pod nimi i rozpocząć cykl na nowo. On jako ogrodnik pielęgnował je codziennie, podlewał i nasłoneczniał. Ogród był całym jego życiem, wszystkim czym był i czym kiedykolwiek miał się stać. Tylko ignorant pozwoliłby swoim wspomnieniom zgnić. Pamiętał swoich przyjaciół, z którymi spotykał się w trakcie dnia wolnego. Ando, Onu-Matoranin, był wesołym i energicznym górnikiem, często opowiadał im przy ognisku dni spędzane w mrocznych otchłaniach kopalni. Delektował się najmniejszymi wspominkami kruszonego kamienia, jego mętnego zapachu i smolistej powierzchni. Każda opowieść zdawała się brzmieć tak samo, z czym Ando miał z zwyczaju się nie zgadzać, a inni, by go udobruchać, przyznawali mu z pozoru rację. Sarus, Le-Matoranin, odznaczał się nieco nadpobudliwym zachowaniem i słowotokiem, przez co sprawiał wrażenie szaleńca. Mimo wszystko opowiadał o lotach w przestworzach z tą samą zdrową pasją, jaka towarzyszyła historiom Ando. Czułe pocałunki wiatru i jego melodyjna pieśń stanowiły kontrast dla momentami niezrozumiałych kwestii Sarusa. Virkam był zaskakująco łagodny w obyciu, co zawsze wydawało mu się nienaturalne dla Ta-Matoranina. Ponadto był wybitnym krasomówcą, a więc jego opowieści o pracy w hucie metalurgicznej stanowiły swoistą poezję, która brzmiała radośnie wśród trzasku ognistych iskier. Mówił o tym, jak ciepło rozgrzanych do czerwoności pieców otulało go czule i przyciskało do bijącej ogniem piersi, wprawiając w błogie uczucie spokoju, mimo że harował w pocie czoła. Kalmiya, Ga-Matoranka, wspominała o orzeźwiającym chłodzie wody i pokrzepiających melodiach ptasich Rahi, zataczających kręgi w obrębie jeziora. Wszyscy śmiali się, dokuczali sobie, i śmiali ponownie. Dla każdego możliwość opowiedzenia o swoich przeżyciach była formą odstresowania od monotonnych dni pracy, pokazania nie innym, a samemu sobie, że jednak ma ona swoje dobre strony. Każdemu zależało na odmiennym aspekcie własnej pracy, stanowiły one ich pasję, motor napędowy do dalszego działania. A co liczyło się najbardziej dla niego? Dźwięki. Przeróżna gama dźwięków w przeróżnych rytmach. Monotoniczne uderzenia wiatru, zsynchronizowane głosy Matoran, czy też odgórnie ustalone przez nature łoskoty płomiennych języków. To prymitywne przyciąganie, podświadoma więź z czymś, co zostało mu narzucone. Nie musiał tego tłumaczyć, i właściwie nie za bardzo wiedział jak. Wychwytał wszelkie odgłosy, analizował je niczym Ko-Matoranin z zapałem Ta-Matoranina, przełączając się pomiędzy poszczególnymi nutami ze zwinnością Le-Matoranina. Nie musiał się na tym skupiać, ani wyjaśniać tego jakimś bezsensownym bełkotem, czy przesadnie skomplikowanymi dywagacjami. Wystarczył moment, by dźwięk w niego uderzył, nie była to woda, która ochładzała przy kontakcie, czy ogień niosący ciepło, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżysz. Nie, dźwięk był szybszy, bezpośredni. I tak samo szybko zanikał. '' ''Głęboki pomarańcz ogniskowych trzasków przeplatała się z różnokolorowymi głosami jego kompanów. Siedział dalej od ognia, zaciskając brwi z natłoku hałasu. Jego sylwetka została ledwo nakreślona przez złocistą łunę płomieni. '' ''- I jak minął kolejny dzień w kopalni, Ando? Znowu wygrzebałeś kamyk, który wygląda tak samo jak poprzedni? - zaśmiała się Kalmiya. ''- Twoja ignorancja mnie zaskakuje - odburknął, krzyżując ręce. - To tak jakbym ja powiedział, że słona woda morska to dokładnie to samo, co słodka z naszego jeziora.'' ''- Nie jesteś chyba aż tak naiwny - wyszczerzyła zęby w szyderczym uśmieszku.'' ''- Już, już, wystarczy - przerwał im Virkam. - Kalmiyo, nie męcz biednego Ando.'' ''- Dokładnie. - Onu-Matoranin skinął głową.'' ''- W końcu tak się stara, by dostrzec jakąś różnicę - uśmiechnął się ciepło, jak przystało na Ta-Matoranina.'' ''- Dokładnie... zaraz, czekaj, co? '' Sarus zaskrzeczał, co zapewne miało być głębokim śmiechem, po czym rzucił jakimś niemożliwym do zrozumienia zdaniem. De-Matoranina bolało, gdy pochłaniał ten łańcuch bezsensownych odgłosów, usilnie próbujących mieć jakieś znaczenie. ''- W porządku, w porządku - odetchnęła Kalmiya. - Wybacz, Aldo.'' ''- Nic się nie stało - prychnął, scenicznie odwracając wzrok.'' Nie minęła chwila, a w jednej harmonii wybuchli śmiechem. Gdy już stracili oddech, zaczęli uzupełniać braki, toteż ciszę przeszywały tylko skaczące iskierki ognia. ''- Powiedzcie, chłopaki... - zaczęła Ga-Matoranka. - Myśleliście kiedyś co by było, jakbyście stali się Toa?'' ''- Toa? - powtórzył Aldo. - A cóż cię wzięło na rozmyślanie o tym?'' ''- Ciekawość.'' ''- Nie wiem, brzmi jak nużące zajęcie - parsknął Onu-Matoranin. - Biegniesz od lewa do prawej, ratujesz uciśnionych, prawisz o honorze i takie tam, a później, jak zrobisz swoje, zmieniasz się w zrzędę, takiego jak nasz starzec.'' ''- Bycie Toa brzmi wystarczająco fajnie, mógłbym latać bez pomocy Gukko, a i urosłoby mi się, ogólnie to ciekawi mnie jakby to było, latać samemu, bo wiecie, od dawna mnie to zastanawia i w sumie chciałbym kiedyś spróbować, chociaż nie jestem pewien czy teraz dałbym radę - Sarus wyrzucił z siebie szyk poskładanych na szybko słów, prawie tracąc oddech.'' ''- Uważam, że to wielka odpowiedzialność - zaczął swój wywód Virkam. - Trzeba chronić pozostałych, walczyć za nich. Nie wiem, czy byłbym na to gotowy.'' ''- A co ty o tym sądzisz, Ashad? - odezwała się łagodnym głosem. '' Ale on jej już nie słuchał. Jego myśli powędrowały gdzie indziej, idąc tropem poruszonego tematu. Trzaski iskier zaginęły gdzieś w tle, stłumione przez jego podświadomość. Płomienie wygięły się pod ciężarem wiatru, rzucając pomarańczową łunę na szarą Kiril De-Matoranina. Jego złociste oczy spoglądały w niebiosa, jakby szukał ukojenia wśród gwiazd, którego nie mógł w nich odnaleźć. Kim właściwie był Toa? Nigdy nad tym głębiej nie myślał, ale tej nocy naszło go na rozmyślanie, a podsunięty przez Kalmiyę temat wpasował się w jego potrzebę zadumy. Jak dobrze, że Turaga go teraz nie widział, nie zniósłby tego triumfalnego spojrzenia, wymieszanego z namiastką dumy. Głosy jego kompanów zaginęły wraz z ogniem, wiatr ucichł i skrył się w lesie, pozostawiając go samemu w pustej przestrzeni własnego umysłu. Widział już kiedyś Toa. Podziwiani bohaterowie, obrońcy uciśnionych, walczących z honorem i godnością. Ashad nie wyobrażał siebie w roli bohatera. Abstrakcyjny kształt jego egzystencji nie wpasowywał się w wyrytą formę masywnego herosa, dzierżącego oręż i posługującego się mocą żywiołów. Mógł się w nią zmieścić, owszem, ale po prostu do niej nie pasował. Czułby się obco, jakby wyrwano z niego wszystko, czym był, i narzucono coś, co nigdy nie było jego częścią. W skrócie, nie widział siebie w tej roli. Ashad spanoramował swoich towarzyszy, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wyczekującej odpowiedzi Kalmiyi. Matoranin wzruszył ramionami. ''- Nie wiem.'' ---- Ashad otworzył oczy, by po chwili je zmrużyć. Odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem i zagwizdał. - Wiesz co - zaczął - tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie moją wymarzoną podróż morską. Orzeźwiający wiaterek, szum fal, czysto biały puch chmur nad głową, melodia ptasich Rahi w okolicy, i ja w środku tego wszystkiego, czerpiący garściami z walorów podróży. - Przestań żartować i pomóż mi wylewać wodę - krzyknął Thar. - Zaraz utoniemy! Następna fala wstrząsnęła stateczkiem, jak noga, która kopie mały kamyczek przed siebie. Woda na pokładzie przelała się i skryła pod plecami Ashada, uderzając w niego delikatnym chłodem. Zapach soli przecisnął się przez pustą woń powietrza nakarmionego burzą. Grzmot zawył w jego głowie, a plusk wody uderzał co chwila o kadłub szlupu. Toa w końcu podniósł się z pozycji półleżącej i zaczął pomagać Vortixx w ratowaniu statku. Z godną podziwu zwinnością Ashad oddawał morzu utracone członki, które traciło je na powrót przy następnym uderzeniu. Thar nie pozostawał w tyle i także machał metalowym wiadrem, starając się przy okazji sterować szlupem. Może i normalnie dawałby radę, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji trudno było się skupić na kontroli nad statkiem. Zygzakowaty piorun przeciął szarawe niebiosa, racząc taflę wody i okręt jaskrawą łuną. Rozgniewane błyskiem morze zarzuciło szlupem i tylko dzięki przeciwwadze statek nie padł do góry nogami. Szmata, która przed burzą była żaglem szlupu, wiła się z bólu, rozrywana przez wichurę i fale, a maszt trzymał ją z całej siły, samemu ledwo wytrzymując zmasowane ataki powietrza i wody. - Tak, wymarzona podróż... - Możesz przestać? Piorun ryknął grzmotem, ogłuszając Ashada. Toa chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kolejna fala chlusnęła w jego twarz wodą. Najemnik splunął gniewnie w morze, jakby chciał je wyraźnie obrazić. Thar czuł jak drętwieje mu ręka, jak mięśnie płoną, a kość mięknie, przytłoczona ich gorącem. Szybko przerzucił wiadro do drugiej dłoni, która od razu zrozumiała co ma robić i kontynuowała pracę swojej siostry, podczas gdy ta odpoczywała, próbując sterować szlupem. Szlup zakołysał się na nierównej powierzchni morza, unosząc się i opadając gwałtownie, co kończyło się kolejnymi nakładami wody na pokładzie, której, mimo starań mężczyzn, było coraz więcej. Toa machał wiadrem jak opętany, tym razem używając tylko jednej ręki do opróżniania pokładu. Gdy wcześniej omal nie wypadł ze szlupu podczas kolejnego uderzenia, postanowił użyć drugiego ramienia do trzymania się szczytu burty. - Ashad, trzymaj - krzyknął Thar przez burzę, podając mu wiadro. - Co, teraz ty chcesz się zdrzemnąć? Trochę nie w porę! - Nie gadaj tyle, tylko machaj! Spróbuję nas jakoś wyprowadzić z tej burzy! Toa przywiązał swoją nogę grubym sznurem do załadunku, by zapobiec wypadnięciu, po czym zaczął wirować ramionami, wyrzucając tyle wody, ile mógł. Gdyby nie sytuacja, wyglądałoby to dość komicznie. Thar walczył z ogarniętym strachem statkiem, który rwał się na wszelkie strony, próbując uciec od źródła przerażenia. Vortixx tańczył na wilgotnym pokładzie, próbując w jakiś sposób kierować szlupem, lecz przynosiło to marne skutki. Mężczyzna przywiązał się uprzednio do steru, by nie zostać porwanym przez wiatr. Maszt zaczął się kołysać, lecz wciąż nie zamierzał zostawić żagla samego. Potężne machnięcie wiatru odrzuciło go w dal, prawie poza pokład, ale sznur, którym był przywiązany, naprężył się i utrzymał go na statku. Thar uderzył głową o dek, jedynie desperacką siłą woli zachowując przytomność. Podniósł się gwałtownie, ślizgając o wilgotną powierzchnię drewna. Mimo to stanął stabilnie i kontynuował próbę ujarzmienia statku. Tańczył niezgrabnie wokół steru, próbując ustalić kierunek, w którym powinien się udać, by uciec poza obręby burzy. Gdy spojrzał przed siebie, zamarł. - Ashad... - Co?! - ryknął Toa, wyłapując głos Vortixx spośród tłumu grzmotów i szumów. - Możemy mieć problem! - Jaki pro-- Przerwał w połowie zdania, dostrzegając ogromną falę, zbliżającą się do nich. Przewyższała szlup prawie dwukrotnie, z czego musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, bowiem pędziła niewzruszona prosto na spotkanie ze statkiem. - Tego nie uda mi się przelać - zaśmiał się nerwowo. Jego umysł zalały nierozwinięte pomysły, jak wyrwać się z tej pułapki natury, lecz żaden nie wyrósł na tyle, by przedrzeć się przez świadomość beznadziei. Dopóki w ciemności rozpaczy nie zabłysnęła jedna iskierka, która pobudziła go do działania. Momentalnie odrzucił wiadra i wyskoczył naprzód, mijając Thara, który jedynie spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na zbliżającą się śmierć i nie zauważył Toa, dopóki ten nie stanął dokładnie przed nim. Oczy Ashada błysnęły dziko, gdy napiął wszystkie mięśnie w swoim ciele i napełnił płuca ostrym powietrzem. A potem ryknął. Thar odruchowo zasłonił uszy, ściskając się w skulonej pozycji przy sterze. Wrzask, spotęgowany mocą żywiołu Dźwięku, roztrzaskał grzmoty i szumy wody, rozrywając otaczające ich powietrze smugami okrutnego ryku. Masywna fala zadrżała pod wpływem wyzwolonych dźwięków i starła się z nimi w desperackim pojedynku. Widząc, że morze utrzymało się w defensywie, Ashad użył palców u dłoni i wytworzył kolejne uderzenia dźwięków, którymi ciskał w falę. Ta uginała się przy każdym kontakcie, lecz nie przerywała mozolnej szarży na statek. Tracąc powietrze w płucach, Toa przestał krzyczeć, lecz wciąż ciskał dźwiękowymi pociskami, które wytwarzał pomiędzy palcami, dziurawiąc atakującą wodę, która krwawiła szarawą pianą. Mimo to wciąż nacierała na szlup, nie zamierzając się poddać. Jednakże, Ashad ponownie nabrał powietrza i wrzasnął raz jeszcze, kompletnie przytłaczając masywny mur połączonych sił wody i powietrza. Nie radząc sobie z silniejszym przeciwnikiem, fala została zmiażdżona i wbita w taflę wody. Dziura ciśnieniowa, która przy tym powstała, po chwili wystrzeliła strumieniem wody, zaburzając i tak nierówną powierzchnię morza. Szlup zatrząsł się, lecz Ashad i Thar rzucili się na przeciwległą stronę pokładu, przeważając statek i utrzymując go na tafli. Toa chciał już wrócić do dalszego przelewania wody, lecz ku jego zaskoczeniu morze uspokoiło się trochę. Woda na pokładzie tańczyła cicho, to w prawo, to w lewo. - Ashad, spójrz! - Dobiegł go krzyk Thara. Najemnik uniósł głowę i spojrzał. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy. Vortixx z pewnością myślał tak samo. Przez warstwy przemijających czarnych chmur zaczęły przebijać się smugi światła. ---- Ashad obserwował niebo, czujnie wsłuchując się w otoczenie. Poszukiwał jakichkolwiek nagłych dźwięków, nienaturalnych dla morza czy wiatru. Niestety, zdało się to na nic. Minęli burzę już spory czas temu, woda zdążyła się uspokoić, a łagodne białe chmury wyparły swoje czarne i gwałtowne siostry, pozostawiając je daleko w tyle. Mimo to szlup został znacząco uszkodzony - skrawki materiału trzymające się pojedynczymi nićmi, które służyły im wcześniej za żagiel, były bezużyteczne, a sam maszt załamał się, nie będąc w stanie znieść burzowej wichury. Sytuacja zdawała się beznadziejna. Chociaż nie. Przynajmniej jeszcze żyli. Thar od pewnego czasu próbował określić ich położenie przy pomocy sekstantu, toteż Toa mu nie przeszkadzał. Znudzony, patrzył jak fale unoszą się i opadają, w jednym, zgrabnym rytmie. Słońce, przebiwszy się przez chmurowy puch, witało go radosnymi promykami, wibrując na nieboskłonie. Delikatny szum wiatru prowadził ku niemu ostrą woń soli. Ashad rozejrzał się. Wokoło otaczały ich zlewające się błękity morza i nieba, ledwie zakreślając granicę między nimi niemrawym horyzontem. Żadnego lądu, czy okrętu. Tylko pusta przestrzeń i oni, mały punkcik ledwie zarysowany na morskich falach. Poczucie ogromu otaczającego go zewsząd świata była zaskakująco przytłaczającą - pewnie dlatego, że nie mógł od niego uciec. Musiał siedzieć na łodzi i czekać, aż gdzieś dopłyną, albo zeżre ich pierwsze lepsze Rahi. Westchnął ze znużenia, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. "Niech Thar dokończy swoją robotę, wtedy mu ponarzekam", pomyślał z uśmiechem, nie na ustach, ale gdzieś wewnętrznie, w głowie. Vortixx z pewną dozą artystycznej cierpliwości określał własne pomiary, opierając je o słońce, który błyszczało wśród mętnych chmurzysk. Ostre zgrzyty poruszanych mechanizmów wwierciły się w głowę Toa, a klekotanie ich braci było jak uderzenie obuchem. Wprawdzie małym i niegroźnym, ale wciąż nieprzyjemnym. - W porządku. - Thar oderwał wzrok od sekstansu i słońca i odezwał się wreszcie. - Już mniej więcej wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. - To co robimy? Thar odłożył sekstans do jednej ze skrzyń, po czym chwycił dwie związane, długie płachty beżowego materiału, który wciąż był zwilżony od morskiej wody. Pochwycił jedną z nich i rzucił w kierunku Toa. Ashad chwycił ją oburącz i przez chwilę poczuł zryw mięśni, zaskoczonych ciężarem przedmiotu. Gdy odwinął materiał, w środku zobaczył zwinnie wyryte w drewnie wiosło. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Xianina, ten już zdążył wyswobodzić swoje i zanurzyć w wodzie. Toa patrzył na niego jak ogłupiały. - Jak to co? - uśmiechnął się Vortixx. - Będziemy wiosłować. ---- Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że Gein wyglądał podejrzanie, nawet jak na wysokiego Vortixx z łukiem na plecach. Rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, szukając czegoś bystrymi oczami, na wpół zamkniętymi, jakby miało mu to pomóc w zachowaniu ostrości obrazu. Zewsząd otaczały go szmer i różnoraka gama portowych zapachów, wymieszana z aromatem morskiej soli. Co jakiś czas jeden z przechodniów zahaczał o niego, uderzając w bark, czy nawet delikatnie popychając, on jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. W jego głowie płonęło jedno pytanie. "Gdzie jest Ashad?" Słysząc jakieś obelżywe słowa od kolejnego z tłumu, Gein postanowił w końcu wyrwać się ze strumienia krzątających się tubylców, zauważywszy, że zwraca na siebie uwagę. Przysiadł przy kamiennym murku, ogradzającym plecy portu od miasta. Wzdłuż jego potylicy wibrowały przez kamienie głosy mieszkańców Terkhy, napierając na ciało Xianina i wypełniając go od karku do czubków palców u nóg. Zastanowił się. Szukał Toa od dłuższej chwili. Gdy nie znalazł go w mieście, wrócił do portu i zaczął biegać na wszystkie jego końce, szukając swojego celu. Nic. Ashad zwyczajnie zniknął, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gein syknął, wściekły, i uderzył w murek. Kamienna kostka zadrgała, a jego dłoń rozgrzała się od impetu zderzenia. Vortixx wstał i rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, licząc na ostatni przebłysk losu, rzuconą mu, jak żarło zwierzęciu, szansę, że Toa jeszcze się pojawi. Zawiódł się, gdy po raz kolejny nie zauważył nikogo, kto mógłby choćby przypominać Ashada. Widocznie Los mnie nie lubi, wyżalił się w myślach. Jego uwagę od Toa oderwało nagłe zamieszanie na portowej drodze. Przechodnie krzątali się i rozchodzili na boki nerwowo, ustępując przed grupą trzech, nie, czterech wysokich Skakdi. Wszyscy bez wyjątku zakrywali ogromne żuchwy maskami wyrzeźbionymi na kształt szczęki jakiejś wodnej bestii. Idealnie odwzorowane kły syczały w równo ułożonej fali, sprawiając wrażenie wyrwanej z prawdziwego zwierza. Zakazianie patrzyli przed siebie z pogardą, tak wielką, że nawet nie uraczyli rozsuwających się tubylców wzrokiem. Jeden warknął, gdy trójka Matoran ociągała się z zejściem im z drogi, czym przeraził dwukrotnie niższych od niego robotników, którzy rozbiegli się chaotycznie. Skakdi chrząknął, a jego głos, przefiltrowany metalem, wydał się jeszcze chłodniejszy. Matoranie bali się uciec, by nie zwrócić na siebie ich uwagi, lecz spuścili wzrok, licząc na to, że Zakazianie naprawdę będą mieli ich gdzieś. Na ich szczęście, Skakdi nie zawiedli i ruszyli dalej. Dwóch tylnych niosło niewielkie, sześcienne skrzynie, obładowane różnymi śmieciami, których Gein nawet nie chciał próbować odróżnić. Ładunek wyglądał na ciężki, ci masywni mężczyźni męczyli się z utrzymaniem pudeł w rękach bez padnięcia mordą na ziemię. Gdy przeszli obok Geina, Vortixx dostrzegł na ich plecach wymalowany bielą znak - trzy oczy ustawione w jednym rzędzie, przeszyte ostrzem. Najemnik przyjrzał się im - zbroje Skakdi były wyszczerbione i pogięte, gdzieniegdzie rozrastały się pęknięcia, szczególnie przy przegubach. Nic dziwnego, jaki przeciwnik nie celowałby w odsłonięte elementy, gdzie ciało nie znajdowało schronienia. Większa wygoda, większa śmiertelność. Gdyby teraz napiął cięciwę i wystrzelił jedną strzałę prosto w chroniony jedynie cienkimi żyłkami mocującymi kark, zabiłby jego właściciela prawie od razu. Utrata przytomności w kilka sekund, śmierć przez krwotok w minutę. Gein złapał się na tym, że świerzbiły go ręce. Jego palce próbowały biec w powietrzu do tyłu, szukając łuku. Zacisnął je w pięść, skutecznie powstrzymując ich ucieczkę. Uspokoił szybko oddech dzięki samodyscyplinie, którą wyszkolił na przestrzeni lat. Wdech. Wydech. I jeszcze raz. Rozluźnił mięśnie dłoni. Palce zwisały bezwładnie, już nie łaknąc krwi. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Gein wściekł się na nich, na ich brak poszanowania dla innych. Że żądał sprawiedliwości, nie, że chciał ją wymierzyć. Vortixx też by chciał w ten sposób myśleć. Chciałby, bowiem prawda była dla niego przytłaczająco nieprzyjemna. Gein był po prostu... znudzony. Przez ostatnie dni jedyne co robił, to obserwował Ashada, w spokoju oglądając przebieg jego polowania. Siedział bezczynnie, chodził spokojnie za Toa jak ślepy za przewodnikiem, a gdy mu było niewygodnie, to leżał. I tyle. Nic ponad to. Gdy zabił tamtego strażnika, wiedział, że nie musiał tego robić. Rozumiał, że skomplikuje to jego sytuację, że przez to Ashad będzie mógł go znaleźć. Wiedział, a jednak to zrobił. Wtedy tego nie rozumiał, ale teraz czuł się oświecony. Może właśnie tego chciał. Może pragnął, by sytuacja była krytyczna, a on w samym środku całego tego szamba. Lata mijały niezmiennie, a on czuł, jak czas wyżera z niego życie. Czasami marzył, by wrócić do dawnych czasów, gdy wszystko zdawało się żywsze. Przez ulotną chwilę chciał znowu być naiwnym żółtodziobem w Gwardii Zachodniej na Xii, dać się pochłonąć dreszczowi emocji, gdy chwytało się strzałę, wiedząc, że jej jedynym przeznaczeniem było zabić. Poczuć ból i metaliczny smak krwi w ustach, gdy był przebijany mieczem podczas wybuchu powstania przeciwko władczyni jednego z sektorów fabrycznych, desperację, by przeżyć i ulgę, gdy ból mijał. Wszystko to zlewało się w nostalgiczne wspomnienie, do którego pragnął wrócić choćby na moment, odsapnąć świeżym powietrzem przeszłości, nakarmić własne pragnienie i wrócić do szarej teraźniejszości. - Nie ma co się unosić. - Jeden z trzech Matoran, którzy stali na drodze Skakdi, odezwał się do niego wysokim głosem. - Dopóki nas nie biją, zniesiemy ich. Wyrwany z fantasmagorii wspomnień i doświadczeń, Gein zerknął z ukosa na małego tuziemca. - A kim dokładnie są oni? - zapytał. Matoranin spojrzał na niego obco. - Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - Szybkie zaprzeczenie ruchem głowy. - To ludzie Ishgarna, jednego z piratów i częstego bywalca w Terkhce. W mieście wielu uznaje go za przywódcę portu, a ci którzy się z tym nie zgadzają, pamiętają takie sytuacje, jak wczorajszej nocy. Biedak krzyczał tak głośno, że chyba słyszeli go w całym mieście. Gein spojrzał raz jeszcze w kierunku, w którym szli czterej Skakdi. Ich sylwetki niewyraźnie migały gdzieś w oddali, tonąc w morzu barw i kształtów. Ponownie użył samodyscypliny, by się uspokoić. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale sam fakt, że myślisz o odwecie, świadczy o twojej odwadze - powiedział szczerze. Jego palce znowu zaczęły drgać. Ci Skakdi mogli zaprowadzić go do Ishgarna, a Ashada z jakiegoś powodu nie było w pobliżu. Sytuacja wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę i otwarcie go zapraszała. Pochwycił jej dłoń. - W takim razie muszę być chyba nieustraszony - parsknął mętnym śmiechem, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Mahabem. Zostawiając Matoranina z jego pytaniami, Vortixx pomknął naprzód, śledząc oddalających się Zakazian. Nie biegł, nie spieszyło mu się. Jego serce biło go w pierś, próbując się wyrwać z więzienia kości i mięsa. Gorąc rozszedł się z torsu na wszystkie kończyny, paląc go wewnętrznym ogniem. Szybko wskoczył na murek, odgradzający port od miasta, i z góry gonił sługusów Ishgarna. Minęło kilka chwil i już znajdował się nad nimi. Skakdi zatrzymali się przy sporych rozmiarów okręcie i rozmawiali ze strażnikiem, który go pilnował. Vortixx wytężył wzrok i przeczesał pokład, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo, kogo mógłby nazwać kapitanem. Gein przysiadł za niewielkim zbiorowiskiem małych wież, ułożonych z drewnianych skrzynek. Był przez nie osaczony z tyłu i boków, lecz przód, na którym malował się olbrzymi statek, pozostawał odsłonięty. Vortixx miał wrażenie, że serce utknęło mu gdzieś w gardle. Rozejrzał się. Pomijając piątkę rozmawiających Skakdi, udało mu się dostrzec jeszcze trzech innych, przenoszących rzeczy z portu na okręt, oraz kilku na pokładzie. Wszyscy mieli wymalowane na zbrojach charakterystyczne insygnia. Gein mruknął przeciągle, sprawdzając swoje dłonie. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że w prawej ściskał już łuk. Serce zeszło do krtani i skoczyło wyżej, prawie wylatując przez jego usta. Rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw, myśli Xianina przypominały kłębek abstrakcyjnych nici, wiążących się w chaotyczne supły. Pod nimi gdzieś wibrowały słowa, które wypowiedział niegdyś jego przyjaciel i mentor, te same, które stały się jego mantrą, jego sentencją. Jego nauczką. "Pamiętaj, Gein. Za każdym razem gdy chwytasz za strzałę, wyceniasz czyjeś życie." Vortixx sięgnął do kołczanu i przysunął grot do metalowej powierzchni łuku. Razem zazgrzytali w chłodnym tańcu. Serce spadło z powrotem w głąb piersi, stłumione mocnym przełknięciem. Widział i czuł to wszystko zbyt wyraźnie - swąd ognia, metaliczna woń krwi, chłodne ostrze wryte w jego ciało. Przeszłość odnowiła się przed jego oczami, objęła go z każdej strony i zatopiła w niej samej. "Gdy napinasz cięciwę, decydujesz o czyimś życiu." Napięta żyłka zabłysła ulotnie na tle słońca. Gein zmrużył jedno oko i spowolnił oddech samodyscypliną. Jego palce zawinęły się wokół szorstkiego rzemyka. To był ten moment. Apogeum wszystkich odczekanych dni, zew wojownika, który ryczał w jego głowie, zbyt cichy dotychczas, by mógł go usłyszeć, zbyt stłumiony strachem, by o nim pomyślał. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Przeszłość, przyszłość, to bajki na kiedyś i później, a teraz toczyło się w chwili obecnej. Nie bał się, nie musiał. Strach to obawa przed tym co nadejdzie. To jeszcze nie teraz. Nie teraz. Wkrótce. Zlecenie przestało go obchodzić. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Nie, wiedział co chce zrobić. "Gdy ją puszczasz, decydujesz o swoim." Świst przerzedził powietrze. ---- Atmosfera karczmy była ciężka do zniesienia. Gorąc wydychanych oddechów uderzał podobnie jak ryki gości, którzy nie zważali na pozostałych. Ci wtórowali im i tak pętla chaosu zakreślała się w pełni, wypełniając całe wnętrze nieznośnym hałasem. Mimo wszystko wydawało się, jakoby produkowało to tylko więcej radości. Klienci rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, adekwatnych do ich różnych form marnowania swoich żyć - jedni mówili o obfitym połowie, inni o polowaniach poza miastem, a następni kusili się na zmyślone historie o czymkolwiek, byle tylko zaciekawić słuchaczy. Wszyscy śmiali się przy tym, a ich uśmiechy odbijały się na twarzach innych. Żałosne. Beznadziejne. On siedział nieopodal bocznej ściany karczmy, popijając chłodną wodę, którą dostał od barmana. Spanoramował pogardliwym, lecz stłumionym wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych w budynku jegomościów. Ich uśmiechy, tak okrutnie fałszywe, że aż chciało mu się zwymiotować, prosto na ich twarze, by pozbyć się tych uśmieszków raz na zawsze. Powstrzymał się, stwierdzając w duchu, że taka drastyczność w myślach nie była do niego podobna. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Śmiechy panoszące się po karczmie go przytłaczały. Każdy opowiadał wszelkie historie, jakie mógł usłyszeć w każdej innej części miasta. Ale nikt nie mówił o tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Nikt nie mówił o nieszczęśniku, którego śmierć była zaledwie pokazem siły jakiegoś pierwszego lepszego watażki. Tak bardzo była bezcelowa. Dlatego tak bardzo był wściekły. Czarna proteza lewego ramienia wiła swoje pazury, jakby te chciały gdzieś poczłapać, z daleka od hałasu. Ostatecznie uspokoiły się i zawisły bezwładnie, ledwie zakreślając swój kształt wśród cieni. Równie ciemna maska mężczyzny sprawiała wrażenie skradzionej jakieś maszynie z fabryki. Jej industrialny kształt był niespotykany w tych rejonach świata. Właściwie, to sądził, że był niespotykany wszędzie. Broń, którą nosił wszędzie za sobą, stała przy krześle, oparta o udo jej właściciela. Czubek ostrza starał się wyrzeźbić dziurę w podłodze, lecz bez żadnego nacisku kiepsko mu to szło. Nikt go nie zaczepiał, pozostawał sam w swojej własnej sferze jakiegoś tam, jeśli można to było tak nazwać, spokoju, toteż nikogo nie obchodził ogromny, trochę krótszy od swojego właściciela, chepesz, spoczywający i gotowy do walki. Bańka spokoju, którą się otoczył, pękła, gdy podszedł do niego pierwszy lepszy Skakdi i zmierzył wzrokiem. Zakazianin milczał, jedynie się w niego wpatrując. - Coś się stało? - zapytał. - Po co żeś tu przylazł? - warknął Skakdi. - Żeby odpocząć i się orzeźwić - wskazał na naczynie, przepełnione w połowie wodą. - Nic więcej, nic mniej. - Nie podobasz mi się. - A muszę? - odparł, zachowując spokojny ton. - Wypadałoby - syknął Zakazianin. - Kim jesteś? Zmrużył swoje czerwone oczy. Czarne szpony protezy zasyczały, gdy otarł je o siebie. Uśmiechnął się, tak szczerze jak tylko mógł. I tak był w tym lepszy, niż reszta gości. - Ja? Jestem nikim. ---- Gein oddychał ciężko. Słyszał ich kroki i wściekłe wrzaski. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Udało mu się zdjąć aż czterech, zanim zdążyli się zorientować, co się dzieje. Problem w tym, że teraz cała gromadka ich wkurzonych kompanów goniła go z prymitywną żądzą mordu. Vortixx leżał na boku, na dachu jednego z budynków. Owinął się wokół prostopadłościennego komina, przykrywając się płachtą materiału, który służył mu za jako takie odzienie. Mętna barwa ubrania sprawiała, że dopóki ktoś by się nie przyjrzał, nie dostrzegłby jej na tle szarawego odcienia szczytu budynku, na którym teraz spoczywał. A piraci raczej nie mieli teraz czasu, by się przyglądać. Vortixx czuł, jak żyłka ociera się o włókno rękawicy, próbując przebić się do jego ciała, do mięsa, i je rozciąć. Strzała drgała delikatnie, niecierpliwiąc się. Nie mogła już dłużej czekać, by kogoś zabić. Nadeszli. Ośmioro Skakdi przebiegało przez uliczkę, z różnymi broniami białymi w rękach. Przez maski na szczękach nie widział ich zgrzytających ze wściekłości zębów. Zresztą, nie musiał, mógł je sobie wyobrazić. Gdy ostatni z Zakazian przemknął obok kryjówki Geina, Vortixx namierzył go i wystrzelił. Tak jak oczekiwał, grot przeszył żyłki mocujące pancerz i wbił się w głąb karku pirata. Zaskoczony, wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i padł na ziemię, przeciążony bólem. Najemnik od razu przeturlał się na drugi koniec dachu i zeskoczył z niego na jedną z ulic, równoległą do tej, gdzie teraz stali Skakdi, oszołomieni śmiercią towarzysza. Dostrzegłszy ich przez szparę między budynkami, Gein przeszedł jeszcze trochę, po czym wkroczył w dalszą ciemną uliczkę i tam wspiął się na dach kolejnego domu, zachodząc Zakazian z drugiej strony. Od razu gdy znalazł się na górze, napiął na łuk kolejną strzałę. Gdy wyjrzał delikatnie, dostrzegł piratów, którzy chyba nie bardzo zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło. Gein nie zamierzał im tego tłumaczyć. Kolejny świst zwiastował następną śmierć. Tym razem strzała przebiła się przez przegub i rozorała biodro, łamiąc kości miednicy. Skakdi padł na ziemię, nagły szok spowodował konwulsje. Jego towarzysze dostrzegli Geina na dachu. Gdyby nie maski, sina piana z ust polałaby się z ich wściekłych pysków. Rzucili się do ataku. Idioci. Zostawili tamtego na pewną śmierć. Vortixx przygotował kolejną strzałę i wystrzelił niedbale. Pierwszy z rzędu Skakdi uskoczył przed śmiercią, zadowolony z siebie, jednak odsłonił przez to swojego kompana z tyłu, któremu grot wbił się w oko. Pirat padł z głośnym wrzaskiem. Nie mieli na niego czasu. Ten akurat miał wysokie szanse na przeżycie. Jeśli teraz zemdleje, może nada się do przesłuchania? Gein nie miał czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić. Nadciągali. Vortixx rzucił się do ucieczki, przeskakując pomiędzy kolejnymi dachami. W biegu nałożył następną strzałę i momentalnie zatrzymał się, szorując po podłożu. Obrócił się w obręczy biodrowej, wycelował i wystrzelił. Syknął z niezadowolenia. Grot, który miał pocałować szyję następnego Skakdi, zdradził ją z barkiem Zakazianina, zagłębiając się na prawie całą swoją długość. Pirat jęknął, ale kontynuował pościg. Gein więc kontynuował ucieczkę. Był zmęczony. Kołczan na plecach ciążył mu coraz bardziej, mimo, że z każdym wystrzałem stawał się lżejszy. Nogi płonęły gorącym bólem mięśni, które zostały przepracowane. Potrzebowały tylko chwili odpoczynku, by ochłonąć, a jednak nie mógł im go dać. Nie miał na to czasu. Gdy w końcu odwrócił swoją uwagę od bólu, poczuł coś dziwnego. Sztywnie naprężone mięśnie. Uśmiechał się. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Był na wyczerpaniu, goniła go gromada Skakdi z zamiarem roztrzaskania mu łba, a ten cieszył się jak debil. Znowu tam był. Znowu był w Gwardii. Znowu konał z przebitym brzuchem. Znajome ciepło przeszyło jego plecy. Gdy zerknął przez ramię, dostrzegł jedynie drzewce, ciągnące się za nim i wyrastające znikąd. Zaraz... Upadł. Świadomość bólu przebiła się przez taflę oszalałej radości, rozrywając całe jego ciało, wszystko czym w tej chwili był. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że włócznia przeszyła go na wylot - czubek grotu wystawała pod jego głową, z fragmentami obojczyka na powierzchni. Cholera. Znowu był żółtodziobem na froncie. Obracając się na pięcie, roztrzaskał drzewce o pobliski komin, a potem siłą wyrwał z siebie pozostałości broni, odrzucając je gdzieś na bok. Krew sączyła się powoli, spływając delikatnie po powierzchni pancerza i barwiąc otulający go materiał na czerwono. Gorąc rany i metaliczny zapach krwi sprawiły, że oprzytomniał. Nałożył następną strzałę i zeskoczył w głąb ciemnej uliczki. Głośne okrzyki piratów ruszył za nim. Gdy tylko wyszedł z alejki, ustawił się przy ścianie pobliskiego budynku. Słyszał jak Skakdi przeciskają się przez uliczkę. Biegli w pełnej szarży. To naprawdę byli idioci. Gein uspokoił się samodyscypliną. Wiedział, że daleko nie ucieknie, że musiał walczyć. I tak zamierzał. Gdy pierwszy Zakazianin wyłonił się z alejki i wyskoczył na ulicę, Vortixx puścił cięciwę. Strzała przeszyła kark, pirat padł, umierając. Następny był już trochę mądrzejszy. Gdy tylko wystawił szczenę z cieni, od razu obrócił się w bok, przymierzając do ciosu maczugą. Gein jednak przewidział to i schylił się, słysząc za sobą gruchot kruszonej ściany. Zanim przeciwnik mógł zareagować, Vortixx trzasnął go ramieniem łuku w łeb. Ogłuszony Skakdi zatoczył się. Gein szybko przygotował kolejną strzałę i wystrzelił. Bełt przeszył kark, rozorał mięśnie wewnątrz, i wyszedł krtanią. Krew trysnęła z obu dziur, a Zakazianin nawet nie zdążył jęknąć z bólu. Zanim padł trupem, Gein podskoczył do niego i rzucił w alejkę. Towarzysze truposza potknęli się o jego rzucone zwłoki. Widząc jednak, że szybko wstają, Vortixx zaczął ponownie uciekać. Ból w obojczyku stał się silniejszy, jego lewe ramię zdrętwiało, nie mógł nawet poruszyć palcami. "Teraz nie będę mógł strzelać." To stwierdzenie było zaskakująco rzeczowe, chłodne, pozbawione emocji. To tak jakby w głowie wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie niezainteresowany dość problematyczną sytuacją. Nie, był nią zainteresowany. Pragnął jej. To dlatego wtedy, tam, w porcie, strzelił. Nie tylko po to, by załatwić sobie dostęp do Ishgarna. Był o wiele prostszy powód. Potrzebował rozrywki. "No to teraz ją dostałeś, kretynie. Ciekawe jak będziesz się śmiał, gdy już utną ci łeb." Wiedząc, że na obecną chwilę się nie przyda, zarzucił łuk na odrętwiałe ramię i dobył szabli, którą nosił na wszelki wypadek. Choćby właśnie na taki. Zostało trzech przeciwników. Gdyby mógł używać łuku, poradziłby sobie z nimi tak łatwo, jak łatwo się oddycha. A tak może mieć malutki problem. Nagły ból w goleni uderzył gorącem całe jego ciało. Przez chwilę cały świat stracił barwy, kształt i sens. Zamroczony umysł zatonął pod taflą cierpienia, lecz po chwili udało mu się wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Gdy odzyskał pełnię przytomności, poczuł swąd spalenizny. Gdy się obejrzał, dostrzegł własną nogę, usmażoną. Jeden ze Skakdi użył Laserowego Wzroku i spopielił jego goleń. Poczerniałe mięso paliło się pod stopionym metalem pancerza. Próbował wstać, ale silny kopniak w potylicę powstrzymał go od tego. Nim się spostrzegł, zabrali mu szablę i łuk. Minęła kolejna chwila, a był już na ich łasce. Trzech Skakdi patrzyło na swoją zwierzynę, która, ku ich rozczarowaniu, nie próbowała walczyć i desperacko od nich uciec. Po prostu leżała i czekała, co się stanie. Zakazianie popatrzyli po sobie, wymieniając znacząco spojrzenia. - Więc, co z nim robimy? - Zarżnijmy go tu i teraz. - Tak po prostu? Nie zasłużył na tak przyjemną śmierć. - To co proponujesz? - Zabierzmy go do szefa. - Gein czuł jak Skakdi powstrzymuje śmiech. - On się nim zajmie. Pozostała dwójka parsknęła. - Racja. Słyszałeś, wymiocino Xii? Za jakąś godzinę zacznie się twoje umieranie. Zakazianie uśmiechali się triumfalnie, choć on nie mógł tego zobaczyć przez maski na ich twarzach. Zapewne oczekiwali teraz od niego, by zaczął skomleć i błagać o litość. Cóż, ich niedoczekanie. Gein też się uśmiechał. ---- - Jesteśmy. - Cholera... nareszcie. Ashad jęknął wniebogłosy, zrzucając z siebie ciężar ramion, naprężonych od wielu godzin. Thar oszczędził sobie głośnych dźwięków, wyrzucając zmęczenie kilkoma płytkimi wydechami. Toa podniósł się, nogi bolały go od długiego siedzenia w jednym miejscu i jednej pozycji. Paroksyzm zmęczenia powalił go, powodując, że padł na jedno kolano. Mimo odrętwienia mięśni udało mu się ponownie wstać. Poczuł nieprzyjemny, ale oprzytomniający chłód pomiędzy kośćmi. Z zaskakującą żwawością wskoczył na drewnianą kładkę, stanowiącą jeden z małych palców portu. Thar pozostał na konającym szlupie, który dryfował delikatnie na spokojnych falach. - Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, by wrócić do Palhas - westchnął z niezadowolenia. - Mam na ciebie czekać? Toa odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Vortixx wzruszył ramionami. - Trzymaj się, Thar - machnął ręką na pożegnanie. - Dzięki za transport i pomyślnych wiatrów. - Pewnie. Bywaj. Ashad odszedł od Xianina i zaczął iść rytmem portu. Ku swojej irytacji zauważył, że panował tu większy hałas niż w Palhas. Wrzaski tubylców chwytały go za głowę i wyrywały ją co kilka sekund, tym samym gwałtownym ruchem. Szmer wył mu w uszach, nawet morskie fale zdawały się krzyczeć, choć tylko gładko tańcowały na tafli wody. Mimo wszystko był jednak pod wrażeniem - wcześniej port Palhas wydawał mu się wielki, ale teraz mógł powiedzieć, że wcale nie był taki duży, jak mu się zdawało. Terkhańska przystań stanowiła osobny element miasta, jego ogromne plecy, kręgosłup, na którym się opierało. Kolejne kręgi układały się równomiernie, tworząc delikatny łuk na wybrzuszeniu. Wielopalczasta dłoń głaskała delikatnie morze, które otulało ją falami. Przy każdej odnodze portu znajdował się jakiś statek, mniejszy, większy, bez znaczenia. Z palców wyrastały drewniane kości - dalby, których okręty używały do cumowania. Stanowiły one część kei, przepełnionych wszelkimi ładunkami. Na łuku portowym, zbudowanym z gładkiego, siwego kamienia, ciągnęły się legiony różnych stoisk o różnych asortymentach - sieci, wiosła, harpuny i inne, które sięgały dalej, niż Ashad mógł dostrzec. "Trzeba zacząć od wypytania miejscowych", stwierdził w głowie. Rozejrzał się. Gdy w końcu dostrzegł w pobliżu dwójkę Matoran, męczących się z zawiniętą siecią, podszedł do nich. Jeden z nich podskoczył zaskoczony, lecz z jakiegoś powodu poczuł ulgę, kiedy tylko zobaczył z kim miał do czynienia. Toa westchnął z politowaniem, po czym pomógł im rozplątać męczoną sieć. Kilka zwinnych ruchów wystarczyło, by narzędzie uwolniło się z własnych ucisków. - Dziękuję - wysapał Matoranin z Hau na twarzy. - Nie ma za co - odparł Ashad. - W zamian możecie mi powiedzieć, jak mają się sprawy w mieście. Matoranie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ten z Kanohi Miru zaczął mówić, w symbolicznym geście kierując palec wskazujący ku niebu. - Można powiedzieć, że im dalej od morza, tym lepiej - jęknął smętnie. - Obecnie mamy problem z piratami, którzy pojawili się masowo w Terkhce. Nie wiemy, dlaczego, ale przesiadują u nas już od dłuższego czasu i terroryzują okolice. Gwardia próbuje jakoś temu przeciwdziałać, ale nie chcą wywołać otwartego konfliktu, który mógłby zranić wielu niewinnych mieszkańców. - A słyszeliście może o Ishgarnie? Matoranin z Miru spojrzał pytająco na swojego towarzysza, ale ten tylko rozłożył ręce i pokręcił głową. - Pierwsze słyszę. Ashad zmrużył oczy, zdziwiony. Podejrzewał, że skoro mieli chwilowo wylew piratów, ktoś taki jak Ishgarn będzie kojarzony, ale widocznie się mylił. Matoranie nie brzmieli, jakby kłamali, a przez sposób w jaki mówili dało się stwierdzić, że pochodzili z Terkhy. Zatem możliwości były dwie: albo Ishgarna tutaj nie było, albo się nie wychylał. Tak, czy inaczej, stanowiło to problem. Może będę musiał porozmawiać z tą całą Gwardią, pomyślał. Powinni wiedzieć więcej, niż pierwsi lepsi tubylcy. Wtem dobiegły go czyjeś jęki. Gdy spojrzał na bok, dostrzegł spowitego cieniem mężczyznę, który półleżał przy kamiennym murze, opatulony jakimiś szmatami. Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał ogromny ból, jakby samo mówienie raniło go w gardło, rozcinało pierś i zżerało płuca. Gdy Ashad ponownie skierował wzrok na Matoran, ci już odchodzili, najwidoczniej czymś speszeni. Toa chciał za nimi ruszyć, ale powstrzymał go bolesny pisk mężczyzny. Najemnik westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i podszedł do niego. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że siedzącym w cieniu był Vortixx. Xianin drgał cały czas, jakby zewsząd otaczał go chłód. Mężczyzna ciągle sapał, a drgawki rozrywały odgłos na kilka poprzerywanych części. Ashad przyjrzał się mu. Nogi zdawały się bezwładne i oklapłe leżały na ziemi, pozwalając, by zeżarły je chłód i zgnilizna. Szmaty, którymi się otulał, były poplamione krwią i żółtą, cuchnącą substancją. Lewe oko Xianina było zamknięte, ale Toa nie widział wokół nich żadnych ran, czy blizn. Twarz miał wiecznie wygiętą w grymasie bólu, który nie chciał ustąpić. Zmęczone ramiona obejmowały tors, starając się zachować tyle ciepła, ile się tylko dało. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go. Oczywiście, że nie, idioto, skarcił się w myślach. - Tak... Potrzebuję tylko... chwili... odpoczynku - wysapał w przerwach między jękami. - Słyszałem... jak pytasz... o Ishgarna... - Co z nim? - Szukaj... trzech oczu... przebitych mieczem... - Ej, ej. Wiesz, że kiedy ktoś gada w takich momentach zagadkami, to najczęściej znaczy, że za chwilę umrze? Powiedz mi więcej - powiedział, po czym dodał - Proszę. - Niedaleko... stąd... karczma... "Skarby mórz"... tam je znajdziesz... znajdziesz... oczy... Ledwie wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie słowo, głowa Vortixx opadła na posadzkę, a powieka przymknęła otwarte oko. Ashad gwałtownie zbliżył się, by sprawdzić jego stan. Żył. Po prostu zemdlał z przemęczenia. Toa westchnął, na wpół ze zdenerwowanego rozbawienia, na wpół z ulgi, po czym zamyślił się nad słowami Vortixx. Troje oczu, przebitych mieczem, brzmiało jak symbol. Być może właśnie o to chodziło. O znak, którego używał Ishgarn. A w karczmie "Skarby mórz" mógł go znaleźć. Ashad uśmiechnął się i gdy już chciał odejść, odwrócił się i spojrzał na wycieńczonego Xianina. Westchnął, jakby nie wierzył samemu sobie, po czym zostawił mu garstkę widgetów i kilka bandaży. Przynajmniej, jak się obudzi, będzie na niego czekała jako tako miła niespodzianka. Od pobliskiego tragarza dowiedział się, gdzie szukać "Skarbów mórz", oraz, że karczmę przejął niedawno jakiś pirat. Toa od razu skojarzył postać Ishgarna. Opuszczając port, szedł przyspieszonym tempem. Powoli tracił coraz więcej czasu. Nie zamierzał go już marnować. Gdzie znajdował się Ishgarn? Odpowiedzi czekały na niego w "Skarbach mórz". ---- Harmider wewnątrz karczmy trzasnął Ashada po twarzy. Toa mógł się tego wprawdzie spodziewać, ale i tak był oszołomiony. Strumienie niewidocznej mocy uścisnęły jego głowę, miażdżąc kości i mięśnie. Ból eksplodował u podstawy czaszki i rozrósł się na kolejne segmenty, wypływając oczodołami. Ashad zachwiał się, czuł jak obraz rozkleja mu się na wiele półprzezroczystych warstw, wijących się w jednym cyklu, dookoła wspólnego środka. Karczma nie była zbyt wielka, przez co nadmiar gości tak bardzo wrzeszczał w jego głowie. Duszące, zużyte powietrze paliło go za każdym razem, gdy tylko je wdychał. Widocznie pozostali musieli być wyjątkowo mocno spici, by nie zwracać uwagi na tak niedogodne warunki. Ashad przez chwilę chciał do nich dołączyć. Mimo wszystko zignorował pragnienie, które gasło w nim i rodziło się na nowo pomiędzy nowymi falami bolesnego hałasu. Toa podszedł do baru i zamówił pierwszy lepszy trunek. Zakaziański barman spojrzał na niego podejrzanie, ale musiał być sam zmęczony panującym wewnątrz chaosem i nie obchodziło go już, kogo obsługuje. Szybko nalał do porysowanego kufla ciemny płyn i podał bez słowa Ashadowi. Mężczyzna chwycił go i rozejrzał się za pustym miejscem. Nie spodziewał się jednak je znaleźć, bowiem wielu gości już stało, nie odnajdując dla siebie siedzenia. Mimo to spostrzegł w oddali jeden stolik, przy którym wolne było jedno miejsce. Pozostałe drugie zajmował jakiś mężczyzna, jednak Toa nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć, bowiem skrywał go cień. Ashad przebił się przez chmary zataczających się gości, a gdy dotarł do wybranego stolika, w milczeniu usiadł naprzeciwko spoczywającego już mężczyzny. Ten uniósł wzrok i zerknął podejrzliwie, ale widząc, że Toa nie zwraca na niego uwagi, z powrotem skierował swe oczy w dół, jakby podłoga była bardziej fascynująca niż tajemniczy jegomość. - Chcesz czegoś? - zapytał mężczyzna, wciąż przyglądając się intrygującym deskom, które tworzyły podłogę. - Już nie - odparł Ashad. - Chciałem usiąść, to usiadłem. - Dziwne, że nie zwrócili uwagi na Toa. - Podejrzewam, że w tym stanie jest im już wszystko jedno - prychnął Toa. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Ashad przyjrzał się mu. Pod brązowawą szmatą, zakrywającą żuchwę, pierś i część lewego ramienia od barku do łokcia, skrywał się biało-czarny pancerz, chroniący ciało nieznajomego. Toa zauważył, że brakowało mu ręki, tej samej, którą w połowie zakrywało dość skąpe odzienie. Zamiast niej ślęczała tam czarna jak noc proteza, o brzytwoostrych pazurach, które nadawały jej bardziej dzikiego wyglądu. Szkarłatne oczy mężczyzny patrzyły pusto, Ashadowi wydawało się, że w ogóle nie mrugał. Gdy skierował wzrok bardziej na lewo, dostrzegł dość długą broń, spoczywającą przy prawej nodze nieznajomego i opierającą się o krzesło, na którym siedział. Toa nie bardzo wiedział, co to było - wyglądało jak połączenie włóczni u dołu i miecza o zakrzywionej klindze u góry. Z kilkoma dodatkowymi ostrzami na grzbiecie. Ashad wziął łyk trunku, który podał mu barman, i skrzywił się. Ohydne. Wziął kolejne dwa. - Ty też tu nie pasujesz - stwierdził Toa. Nieznajomy uniósł wzrok, jego oczy świdrowały mu czaszkę. Drapiąc się po głowie, westchnął głośno. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Fakt - przyznał. Ashad uśmiechnął się. Kimkolwiek był ten mężczyzna, nie sprawiał wrażenia wrogo nastawionego. Właściwie, to wydał mu się nawet potulny. - Wyrzutki powinny trzymać się razem, nie? - powiedział uśmiechnięty. - Co masz na myśli? - Nieznajomy wrócił do swojego poważnego, ciężkiego spojrzenia. - Jak bardzo jesteś obeznany z sytuacją w mieście? - Wystarczająco, jak na cudzoziemca, tak mi się wydaje. Zależy, o co pytasz. - Co wiesz o piratach, terroryzujących Terkhę? - Hmm - zamyślił się. - Z tego co słyszałem, ostatnimi czasy sporo ich tutaj przebywa. Właściwie przekształcili się z niechcianych gości w osobne frakcje, starające się o władzę w mieście. Każda frakcja to osobna załoga piracka, która przybyła do Terkhy i uznała, że bardzo im się tutaj podoba. - Ile jest takich frakcji? - Hm, pięć? Kiedyś było więcej, ale silniejsi zasymilowali słabszych - skonstatował. - Jeśli doliczyć do tego Terkhańską Gwardię, ugrupowań jest sześć. - A ta karczma? - przerwał mu Ashad. - Należy do kogo? Nieznajomy spojrzał w bok i wskazał coś ruchem głowy. Toa obrócił się delikatnie w tamtym kierunku. - Widzisz tych Skakdi dwa stoliki przed nami? - Widzę. - Przyjrzyj się - mruknął. - Co mają na plecach? Dopiero, gdy wytężył wzrok, Ashad dostrzegł to, czego szukał - Skakdi mieli na pancerzach z tyłu wymalowane trzy oczy, przebite ostrzem. A jednak, pomyślał. Widząc, że Toa zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło, nieznajomy odezwał się, zwracając uwagę swego rozmówcy z powrotem na niego. - To Trójoczniowcy - odparł. - Ta karczma należy do nich. Ashad zamyślił się, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale wolał nie pokazywać tak bardzo, na czym mu zależało. Zamierzał robić to stopniowo, by nieznajomy zanadto nie interesował się tematem. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po karczmie, szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby chwilowo oprzeć rozmowę, by odsunać od punktu zainteresowania sprawę Trójoczniowców. - A ci z czerwonymi krzyżami na napierśnikach? - zapytał, dostrzegając takowe osoby, siedzące osobno od właścicieli tejże karczmy. - To Krahlini, ludzie Krahla - orzekł. - Największa frakcja piracka w mieście. Sam Krahl znany jest ze swoich podstępności i sprytu. To Steltianin, klasy wyższej. Mają w kontroli większą część portu. Pozostali piraci ich nie lubią, ale ich przywódcy nie chcą się im przeciwstawiać. Trójoczniowcy nie są wyjątkiem. Dlatego właśnie Krahlini mogą swobodnie odwiedzać karczmy innych frakcji i z nich korzystać, jak zresztą widzisz. - W takim razie, kto przewodzi Trójoczniowcom? - Ashad uznał, że to odpowiedni moment na zadanie tego pytania. Nieznajomy uniósł ramiona w geście bezradności. - Tego nikt nie wie - oznajmił. - Nawet liderzy pozostałych frakcji nie wiedzą, kim jest przywódca Trójoczniowców. Ashad zasępił się. - A pozostałe frakcje? Nieznajomy postukał ostrymi palcami o stół, szczerbiąc jego powierzchnię. - Kły Północy zajmują niewielki skrawek zachodniej części portu, ale trzymają go mocno. Ich przywódczyni, Kiera, jest Vortixx. Podobno zarządzała na Xii kompleksem dobrze prosperujących fabryk, zanim nie zechciała przenosić interesów gdzie indziej. Nie wiem, co poszło nie tak, ale było źle, bardzo źle - zaczął. - Wyrszyni to dość tajemnicza grupka. Bardziej przypominają mnichów, niż piratów, odziani są w jakieś ceremonialne szaty, ale słyszałem, że rytuały, jakimi poddają wybranych, są dość, hm, nieprzyjemne. No i Księżycowi, którym przewodzi Matoranin Muron. Wielu go nie docenia, ale to szaleniec, przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie - przerwał, nabierając powietrza. - Kły Północy i Księżycowi dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, ale Wyrszyni i Trójoczniowcy działają samotnie. Wszystkich jednak łączy niechęć do Krahlinów. - Sporo wiesz, jak na cudzoziemca - parsknął Ashad, uśmiechając się szyderczo. - Zbieranie informacji to moje hobby - westchnął, widocznie czymś strapiony. - Właściwie, zbieranie informacji to całe moje życie. Toa był ciekawy, ale postanowił nie pytać. Skupił się jedynie na przetworzeniu danych, które uzyskał od nieznajomego, na sposobach, w jakie mógłby je wykorzystać. Gdy wreszcie coś wymyślił, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jesteś wariatem, powiedział do siebie w głowie. I za to cię lubię. Nieznajomy wychwycił uśmiech Toa i spojrzał pytająco. - Przyjacielu - odezwał się tonem, jakby został wyniesiony na niebiosa - zechciałbyś mi pomóc? Przyjaciel mruknął, zaintrygowany. - Powiedzmy, że chcę spotkać się z szefem Trójoczniowców - powiedział. - I chyba znalazłem wygodną drogę. Gdy już przechwycił całą uwagę nieznajomego, Ashad objaśnił mu swój plan. Przez chwilę Przyjaciel patrzył na niego jak na szaleńca. Słusznie, pomyślał Toa. Jednakże ostatecznie poparł pomysł i zgodził się pomóc. - No to zaczynajmy. - Ashad czuł, że jego uśmiech się poszerza. Trójoczniowcy gawędzili głośno, śmiejąc się do rozpuku i pijąc więcej niż mogli zmieścić. Jeden Skakdi spał, leżąc na stole i chrapiąc hałaśliwie. Wtem na stół wskoczył Toa w szarej zbroi, uciszając całą karczmę i skupiając uwagę na sobie. Skakdi siedzący przy stoliku odskoczyli od niego, zaskoczeni. Jedynie ich śpiący towarzysz pozostał na miejscu, pochrapując gardłowo. Nagła cisza skojarzyła się Ashadowi ze śmiercią i gwałtownym obumarciem świadomości. - Drodzy zebrani, mogę prosić o uwagę? - Czuł, jak napięcie wżyna mu się w skórę. Przyjemne uczucie. - Wszyscy zebraliśmy się tutaj, by popić i pogadać. Ja też. Tym bardziej smuci i gniewa mnie fakt, że tak skrywacie się ze swoją niechęcią. - C-co... - Śpiący Zakazianin odzyskał połowę przytomności i zerknął na nogi przed nim, a potem na twarz Toa, stojącego na stole, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą odpoczywał błogo. - Wynocha... ze stolika. - Cśś, nie zrzucaj mnie ze sceny - szepnął do niego. - Będziesz mieć swoje pięć minut. Zarówno półprzytomny Skakdi, jak i pozostali goście, wpatrywali się w Ashada, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować. Nie chcąc się wychylać, postanowili poczekać, aż ktoś inny wykona pierwszy ruch. No i tak czekali, oglądając stojącego na niewielkiej, drewnianej scenie Toa, który dalej odgrywał swoją rolę. - Jak mówiłem - odchrząknął głośno - gniewa mnie to, że skrywacie swoją niechęć. Słyszę tylko niewyraźne "łajzy" od Trójoczniowców i "zwierzęta" od Krahlinów, kierowane do tych drugich. Czy nie macie tego miasta w swojej garści? Czy tubylcy nie ustępują wam drogi w obawie, że możecie im zagrozić? To dlaczego teraz trzęsiecie się ze strachu, by krzyknąć głośno to co myślicie?! Powinniście załatwić sprawę jak prawdziwi piraci, z krwi, kości i stali! A może któryś z was coś PRZEOCZYŁ? Może trzeba coś WYJAŚNIĆ? - ryknął, wzmacniając swój głos mocą Dźwięku. - W porządku, pokażę WAM jak to się robi! Mówiąc to, bez większego namysłu chwycił spoczywający na stole kufel i trzasnął nim w czaszkę półprzytomnego Skakdi. Trójoczniowiec padł z głuchym jękiem na ziemię, ponownie zasypiając, tym razem twardym snem. - Coś jeszcze?! - wrzasnął, rozkładając ręce. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Ashad rzucił kufel, niby w tłum, choć tak naprawdę celował w Przyjaciela, który schował twarz pod kapturem. Nieznajomy chwycił kufel i z wrzaskiem uderzył w pobliskiego Trójoczniowca. - Za Krahla! - wrzasnął. Reakcja pozostałych była szybka. Stos wrzasków zrzucił się na głowę Ashada, gdy piraci, podjudzeni do walki, zaczęli okładać się pięściami, kuflami, a nawet krzesłami i stolikami. Toa uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zeskoczył ze stolika w tył, by rzucony Steltianin mógł spokojnie go roztrzaskać. Brzdęki i trzaski przebijały się nawzajem z odgłosami bitewnymi pirackich gości. Ashad rozejrzał się. Przyjaciel już stał obok niego, unikając wszelkich naczyń i przedmiotów, rzucanych na lewo i prawo. - Wygląda na to, że twój plan się udał - westchnął zażenowany. - No, fakt - odparł, rozbawiony. - Jak ci się podobała moja przemowa? - Była bardzo... ujmująca. - Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - uśmiechnął się. - No, to trzeba się dołączyć. Zatańczymy? - Nie, dzięki - mruknął Przyjaciel. - Wolę popatrzeć. - Jak chcesz. Tymi słowami kończąc rozmowę, Ashad rzucił się w wir chaotycznej walki. Trójoczniowcy, Krahlini, bez znaczenia. Tłukł każdego kto znalazł się w jego zasięgu, mając nadzieję, że zwróci uwagę Trzech Oczu. Czując uderzenie w plecy, Toa przetoczył się w przód, chwycił stolik i cisnął nim za siebie. Słysząc trzask i jęk, ruszył do następnego przeciwnika. Ponieważ większość była dość spita, Ashad nie miał żadnego problemu w pokonywaniu następnych oponentów. Zanim powolny Skakdi zdołał się zamachnąć, Toa był już za nim, powalając go na twarz. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył jak Steltianin próbował rzucić się na Przyjaciela, ale ten jednym uderzeniem pięści wbił go w ziemię. Nawet się nie ruszył, ani nie mrugnął, zaśmiał się w myślach. Walka wrzała. Chaos wypełniał jego głowę znajomym, ciężkim bólem, ale tym razem Ashad odkrył go na nowo. Sprawiał mu przyjemność. Samo poczucie następnych eksplozji w czaszce pobudzało go do życia, do dalszego działania, jakim było przetrzebienie kolejnych półświadomych przeciwników. Każdy wrzask, każdy brzdęk odgrywał własną melodię, miał własne znaczenie. Łup, łup, trach, bach, bum, łup. Zanim zwrócił na to uwagę, Ashad zaczął wymawiać te dźwięki, adekwatnie do odgłosu, jaki wydawał przy uderzeniach. Ten bezmyślny bój, gdzie umysł, wiedza i moralność nie miały znaczenia, był niezwykle satysfakcjonujący. Rozejrzał się. Jako, że Trójoczniowców było więcej, zaczęli wygrywać z Krahlinami, których z każdą kolejną sekundą było coraz mniej. Dobrze, pomyślał. Teraz niech tylko któryś z Trzech Oczu mnie powali. Stało się to szybciej niż oczekiwał. Podczas walki z jednym z krahlińskich piratów poczuł nagłe wibracje w potylicy oraz usłyszał trzask rozbijanego drewna. Zamroczyło go. Padł na ziemię, opierając się ostatkiem sił rękoma, ale po chwili uderzyła kolejna wibracja. Świat stracił kolory, dźwięki zgasły. Toa uśmiechnął się, choć wyglądało to bardziej na grymas. Nie do końca tego się spodziewał, ale mogło być. To, czy dożyje przebudzenia, czy nie, miało mizerne znaczenie. Liczyła się chwila, apogeum szaleństwa i spokoju, gdzie wszystko, co zrobiłeś, stanowiło nic, a to, co mogłeś zrobić, nikogo nie obchodziło. Dla tego momentu warto było żyć. Gdy tonął w morzu zapomnienia, usłyszał jeszcze skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, dziwny chlust i czyiś kobiecy głos. - Co tu się, Mata Nui, dzieje? Jak to co? Bawimy się... Cieszymy chwilą... Cieszy... Rozdział IV: Kajdany Gorąc jego płonących oczu topił mi pancerz. Gwałtowny uścisk parzących dłoni zwęglał mi mięśnie. Co ty, Mata Nui, wyprawiasz?! Jego wrzaski były jak wybuch wulkanu. Czułem jego wściekłość. Żywa niczym prawdziwy ogień. Toa nie powinien tak postępować! Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dźwięki nakładały się na siebie, a ja słuchałem dalej. Słuchałem i gdzieś w głębi wiedziałem, że ma odrobinę racji. Tylko odrobinę. Potrzebuję mocy. Czym dla ciebie jest honor? Czym my dla ciebie jesteśmy?! Potrzebuję jej. Dlaczego w ogóle stałeś się Toa? Pragnąłem mocy. Byłem słaby jako Matoranin. Chciałem, chciałem coś znaczyć, wiedzieć, że jestem kimś, na kim można polegać. Może nawet bohaterem. Czymkolwiek. Czy aby na pewno? Możliwe, że po prostu pragnąłem być... lepszy. Od pozostałych. Od samego siebie. Nie chcę być słaby. Nie chcę być bezużyteczny. Będę silny. Nigdy się nie poddam. Podążę własną ścieżką, którą wytyczę ja, i tylko ja. Nie potrzebuję do tego nikogo i niczego. Ci, którzy będą próbowali wejść mi w drogę, mogą się odwalić. Mój własny Toa. Mój własny Kodeks. Arogancki? Być może. Zaślepiony? Ani trochę. Jeśli mam chronić Matoran, będę to robił na własnych zasadach. Słabsi, którzy nie potrafią się bronić, niech zostawią wszystko w rękach silniejszych. Zamierzam ich obronić. Nie będę słaby. Nie chcę. By ochronić siebie, by walczyć w imieniu słabszych, by przeciwstawić się złu... Potrzebuję mocy. Proszę, dajcie mi ją. Dajcie mi moc, a obiecuję, że nie stanie wam się krzywda. Będę waszym Toa, jeśli chcecie, będę waszym bohaterem, ale nie mogę niczego dokonać bez siły. Dajcie mi moc, a pokażę wam, jak się jej używa. Klęczałem. Miękka gleba korzyła się przede mną. Moja dłoń. Krew. Ciemna, pulsująca, cuchnąca metalem. Cuchnąca śmiercią. Mój przyjaciel, Ando, leżał przy mnie, jego martwe oczy oglądały niebiosa. Wydawało mi się, że wciąż słyszę jego oddech, bicie wątłego serca, ostatni śmiech górnika, który oddał swoje życie temu, co kochał i co postanowił obronić. Kalmiya, gdzieś za mną, stała, dygocząc, i płakała. Jej łzy, nasączone żalem i niewypowiedzianym bólem, zwilżały glebę, topiły ją, jakby chciała dać upust swojej złości, narodzonej z niemocy oparcia się rozpaczy. Wiedziałem, że gdzieś tam, w oddali, leżał Sarus, martwy jak Ando. Virkam prawdopodobnie oddawał mu ostatnią cześć. Wiesz w ogóle o co my tutaj walczymy, Ashad? Oddychałem ciężko. Patrzyłem się bezradnie w niebo, szukając wsparcia, ucieczki od rzeczywistości. Kalmiya wciąż łkała, słyszałem jak pada na kolana. A może tupała nogą? Może i uderzyła w ziemię, jak ja? Nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym. Zawsze byłeś inny. To od ciebie zależy, czy ta inność przyniesie ci ocalenie, czy zgubę. Wciąż byłem słaby. W gruncie rzeczy niewiele się zmieniłem. Więcej.... Więcej... Dlaczego nigdy się nie poddajesz? Czemu nigdy nie powiesz, że masz już dość?! Dlaczego... dlaczego tak się ranisz? Czemu przesz naprzód, niezależnie od bólu, jaki ci zadano? Czemu na nas nie polegasz? Obiecałem, że będę was chronił, jeśli dacie mi moc. Przysięgałem! Więcej... Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi, bym ci pomogła? Chcę być dla ciebie oparciem, bracie. Dlaczego... znowu zostawiasz mnie samą? To wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Gdybym tylko miał więcej mocy... ---- Szum zabrzmiał nieprzyjemnie w głowie Ashada. Toa otworzył oczy i syknął, rozproszony falami barw, które jeszcze nie zdążyły przyjąć odpowiednich kształtów. Wierząc bólowi głowy, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nie spróbuje wstać, odetchnął i uspokoił się. Czując coś twardego pod sobą, zdał sobie sprawę, że leży. Zastanowił się. Morze kolorów było dość monochromatyczne, musiał siedzieć w jakiejś pierwszej lepszej celi. Choć umysł Toa był zamroczony migreną, Ashad nie wyczuł i nie usłyszał nikogo w pomieszczeniu. Piraci marnowaliby na niego osobną celę? Czując, że ból głowy zanika, mężczyzna postanowił się podnieść. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, gdy już siedział, poczuł nacisk na nadgarstkach i ciężar ramion. Gdy spojrzał w ich kierunku, dostrzegł smugi szarości, okalające jego ramiona i wijące się gdzieś za plecy Toa. Kiedy wytężył wzrok, smugi przyjęły formę spirali, ciągnących się w jednym rytmie od nadgarstków do ściany znajdującej się tuż za nim. Łańcuchy. Ashad westchnął. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Okowy pozwalały mu w miarę swobodnie leżeć, lecz naprężały się kiedy wstawał. Kuląc się do pozycji półleżącej, Toa sprawdził swój stan i zaopatrzenie. Żadnych ciężkich ran, nic co nie zdążyłoby się wyleczyć. Zabrali mu jednak maskę, broń, i pakunek z zaopatrzeniem. Mężczyzna sapnął, poddenerwowany. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to czekać. W ciemnej celi, spięty jakimiś łańcuchami, i to jeszcze z bólem głowy, który zaczął znów o sobie przypominać. Toa oparł się o ścianę, szukając od niej jakiegoś ochłodzenia, które stłumiłoby cierpienie. Migrena zacisnęła kleszcze wokół jego czaszki, wykrzywiając jego twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. - Obudziłeś się. Nagły głos eksplodował w umyśle Ashada, powodując rozluźnienie wokół bólu głowy, kosztem dodatkowej dawki zmęczenia. Toa skupił się. Jego wzrok wciąż pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, choć mógł już podzielić poszczególne barwy na osobne kształty i formy, co dobrze świadczyło o jego odzyskiwaniu przytomności. Głos zdecydowanie był kobiecy, nawet dość znajomy. Chwilę zajęło mu skojarzenie, że to ten sam, który mówił do niego w karczmie "Skarby mórz". Ale zaraz, czy to nie znaczy, że... Widząc, że Ashad rozgląda się po bokach, jakby czegoś szukając, kobiecy głos odezwał się ponownie. - Jesteś teraz w areszcie Gwardii Terkhańskiej. Toa syknął z niezadowolenia. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Jego plan może i był szalony, ale na pewno nie bezpodstawny. Oczywiście, ktoś musiał mu przeszkodzić. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na błękitne smugi, które tworzyły sylwetkę gwardzistki. Skupił się, próbując uzyskać bardziej wyraźny obraz osoby, która do niego mówiła. Szczegóły powoli nabierały wyrazu. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że mój oddział akurat był w pobliżu - kontynuowała. - Kto wie, co tamci piraci zrobiliby ci, gdybyś pozostał na ich łasce. Złapaliśmy ich. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że dzięki tobie, ale to pewnie przez ciebie doszło do całej afery, prawda? - Skąd... skąd ta pewność? - wydukał ciężko i próbował uśmiechnąć się szyderczo, choć ze zmęczenia wyszedł mu tylko niewyraźny grymas. - Za dobrze cię znam - westchnęła, ze zrezygnowaniem. - Zawsze pakujesz się w kłopoty. Rozszerzył oczy, zaskoczony. Determinacja, by dostrzec gwardzistkę, wzrosła natychmiastowo. Kobieta stała, czekając cierpliwie, aż mu się to uda. Gdy niemrawa sylwetka zaczęła przybierać bardziej szczegółowy kształt, Ashad wreszcie dostrzegł w pełnej krasie, z kim rozmawiał. A to, co zobaczył, zabrało mu dech w piersiach. Dopiero po chwili z trudem go odzyskał. - O w mordę Wielkiego Ducha - wyjąkał. - Bluźnierczy, jak zawsze - prychnęła z pogardą. Ashad nie słuchał jej, jedynie wpatrywał się w znajomą postać. Jej smukłe ciało, błękitny pancerz i włócznia, inna niż kiedyś, ale tak samo wiernie zwisająca jej z pleców. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że patrzył właśnie na Kalmiyę, jego przyjaciółkę z dawnych lat. Kobieta stała i wpatrywała się w niego bez emocji. Dziwnie chłodne spojrzenie było wręcz wyrwane z jej pogodnego niegdyś charakteru. - O żeż cholera jasna - sapał. - Ty żyjesz. - Tak - stwierdziła krótko. - Jak widać. Zbierz szczękę z podłogi, jeśli możesz. Toa gwałtownie obniżył żuchwę, po czym z powrotem uniósł ją do góry. Mógł przysiąc, że Kalmiya przewróciła oczami, ale nie był pewien. Okręcił ręce w obrębie nadgarstków, ocierając nimi o kajdany. - Czy to naprawdę jest potrzebne? - zapytał, naprężając łańcuchy. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że uwolnię cię z okowów? - Byłoby miło. Toa Wody westchnęła i zasłoniła twarz dłonią, sygnalizując zmęczenie jego zachowaniem. - Pewnie nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie nasze ponowne spotkanie - rzekła po krótkiej ciszy. - W ogóle go sobie nie wyobrażałem. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale fakt, mogło być... przyjemniej. Dalej może, jeśli tylko pozbędziesz się tych bransoletek - wskazał na okalające jego nadgarstki kajdany. - Nie pasują mi. - Sądzę, że pasują ci idealnie - obruszyła się, krzyżując ramiona. Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się szczerze, przyglądając się dawnej przyjaciółce. - Zmieniłaś się. - Miałam na to sporo czasu - stwierdziła. - Szkoda, że ty się nie zmieniłeś. - Bzdura, zmieniłem się. - Na gorsze, jak sądzę? - parsknęła. - Możliwe - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - A co z piratami? - Zamknęliśmy ich w Dole. - Widząc, że Ashad nie rozumie, kontynuowała - To dosłownie dół. Zebraliśmy ich w grupki i pozamykaliśmy w głębokich dziurach. Oczywiście, podzieliliśmy ich według frakcji, żeby nam się nie pozabijali. - Widzę, że nieźle czujesz się w swojej roli. Mina Kalmiyi zrzedła w pełni, gdy przyjrzała się Ashadowi. Mężczyzna, zaskoczony urwaną rozmową i nagła ciszą, milczał. Toa Wody wpatrywała się w niego z widocznym smutkiem i żalem. - Słyszałam... czym się stałeś. Toa Dźwięku zmrużył oczy, zaskoczony zmianą sytuacji. Atmosfera stała się nagle duszna, ciężka do zniesienia. - No czym? - rzucił szybko. - Najemnikiem. Bierzesz pieniądze za zabijanie - powiedziała z trudem, jakby samo myślenie o tym ją obrzydzało. - Jakże miło, że jestem przez kogoś znany - parsknął. Kalmiya zrobiła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach malował się wyrzut, a twarz wykrzywił zrozpaczony grymas. - Nie o to chodzi! - krzyknęła. Zaskoczony Ashad nawet nie próbował się odezwać. - Mordujesz bez powodu. Zabijasz z żałosnych pobudek, jakimi są chęci wzbogacenia się. Czy to jest powód, by kogoś zabić?! Nie powinieneś tak postępować! Toa nie zabijają! Ashad zagotował się. Nagły przypływ zdenerwowania wypełnił go całego, naciskając na gardło, by ryczało i zionęło wściekłym ogniem. - Dlatego właśnie przegraliśmy na Północnym Kontynencie! - wrzasnął, uciszając Kalmiyę. Toa Wody, przerażona nagłym zachowaniem więźnia, zamilkła z głuchym jękiem na ustach. - Toa nie zabijają. Ich przeciwnicy tak. Ta bezmyślna wiara w honor i wyższe racje kosztowała wiele niewinnych żyć. Wygraliśmy, pewnie, udało się wygnać wroga. Praktycznie nie musieliśmy nikogo zabijać. Wymarzona sytuacja, prawda?! A teraz spójrz na mnie, z nieugiętą pewnością w oczach, i odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie - przerwał, nabierając powietrza. - Było warto? Kalmiya, tracąc cały fason, który do tej pory zachowywała, spoglądała na Ashada z pewną formą przerażenia. Jej ciało dygotało delikatnie, wzburzone jego słowami. Oczy spoglądały ze zgrozą na te Toa Dźwięku, z których wylewała się wściekłość. Wściekłość na niesprawiedliwą pogardę, jaką go obarczano. Jakby nie był warty czegokolwiek innego. Widząc spojrzenie Toa Wody, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie tamten dzień, gdy trzęsła się bardziej, a strach i rozpacz o wiele wyraźnie wykuły się w jej błękitnych oczach. W tej jednej chwili poczuł się gorszy i żałosny. Beznadziejny. Spuszczając głowę w dół, wykazał skruchę, ale Kalmiya wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z przestrachem. - Kalmiya... - Zaczął mówić. Czuł, że coś w nim pękło, niewyraźnie krusząc się od dłuższego czasu. - Wybacz. Kobieta milczała. - Potrzebuję pomocy - kontynuował. - Muszę się stąd wydostać, ale nie zrobię tego bez ciebie. Muszę dotrzeć do przywódcy Trójoczniowców, to ważne. Proszę cię, Kalmiya, pomóż mi - wyjąkał, czując własną desperację. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Toa Wody wpatrywała się, słuchając z przejęciem jego słów. Jej ciało przestało dygotać, a w oczach wygasł strach i żal. Spojrzała smutno na Ashada, który wpatrywał się w nią z nadzieją. - Nie potrzebujesz - stwierdziła chłodno. - Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś. Przykro mi. Mówiąc to, wyszła z jego celi. Trzask zamykanych drzwi i odgłosy oddalających się kroków rozbrzmiały echem w jego głowie. Został sam. Opuścił głowę, przyznając się do porażki. Zastanowił się, czy wszystko co powiedział było prawdą. Czy naprawdę czuł się tak, jak powiedział? A może jeszcze gorzej? Tego nie wiedział. Odczuwał jednak zmęczenie, a nawet pewien żal do siebie. Odetchnął głęboko i położył się, nie mając siły na nic więcej. Zamknął oczy i jęknął głucho, przytłoczony ciężarem przeszłości. To wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej... ---- Gein rozejrzał się. Wisiał nisko nad podłogą, jego ręce zostały splecione łańcuchem, szytwno wiszącym z sufitu. Cela, w której go zamknięto, stanowiła niewielki sześcian, wokoło nie było zbyt wiele wolnej przestrzeni. Blade promyki światła docierały spomiędzy krat w oknie. Zabrali mi łuk, westchnął smutno, choć wiedział, że mógł się tego domyślać. Szablę zresztą też. Vortixx zmrużył oczy, starając się wykrzesać z siebie jakąś energię. Jego ramiona odrętwiały już dawno, a ranna noga emanowała nieopisanym bólem. Czuł się cięższy niż zwykle, zdawało mu się, że jego kręgosłup niedługo oderwie się od czaszki. Dolne partie ciała zaczęły drętwieć nieprzyjemnie. Tak bardzo chciał teraz stanąć, dotknąć ziemi. Proszę, zdejmijcie mnie z tego. Nagłe skrzypnięcie odwróciło jego uwagę od swego marnego stanu. Do środka weszła postawna postać. Jego szerokie bary nie mieściły się we framudze, więc musiał wchodzić bokiem. Jego nogi znikały, zanurzone pod parasolem materiału, poplamionego i zakurzonego. Jakaś szmata sterczała mu z szyi i ledwo obejmowała szeroką pierś mężczyzny. Kulisty hełm, też niegrzeszący czystością, miał cztery okrągłe otwory z przodu, ułożone w ten sposób, że stanowiły wierzchołki spłaszczonego rombu. Prawa ręka była zakryta aż do łokcia niedbale zszytym płótnem, jeszcze brudniejszym niż pozostałe elementy jego odzienia. Całe ramię okalał rdzewiejący łańcuch, wijący się w bolesnych konwulsjach wokół kończyny mężczyzny. Przy pasie sterczał tasak, jego ostrze już dawno zapomniało swych lat świetności. Brunatne plamy na matowym metalu Gein uznał za krew. Nie podobało mu się to. Kolos podszedł ciężkim krokiem do wiszącego Vortixx i chuchnął mu prosto w twarz. Cuchnący smród zamroczył mu umysł, Xianin wyczuł w nim trupa. - Twój pan? - Żelazny, niestabilny głos wyrwał się z czterech otworów, wraz z odorem śmierci. Półprzytomny Gein nie był w stanie w pełni pojąć jego słów. Mamrotał coś przez chwilę, aż w końcu wyrzucił z siebie krótkie "co". - Twój pan? - powtórzył olbrzym. Vortixx spojrzał na niego, odzyskując pełnie przytomności. Jego wzrok wyrażał zdziwienie. - O czym ty mówisz? Kolos chwycił swą ogromną łapą Xianina za bark. Gein miał wrażenie, że mógłby go zmiażdżyć zaciśnięciem pięści. Po chwili pociągnął dłonią w dół, ściągając Geina siłą ku podłodze. Łańcuch skutecznie go utrzymał, jednak ręce napięły się mocno, a mięśnie zdawały się rozrywać pomiędzy okowami, a siłą olbrzyma. Vortixx syknął z bólu, ale nie krzyknął. Wstrzymał się. Jego ramiona rozlewały się cierpieniem. - Komu służysz? - Tym razem olbrzym zmienił pytanie. - Nikomu nie służę - wydyszał Gein. - Dlaczego miałbym komuś służyć? Kolos ponownie obniżył go siłą. Gdy w końcu puścił, Vortixx przestał czuć swoje ręce. Za to barki kruszyły mu się pod pancerzem. Xianin jęknął cicho, zachowując swój ból dla siebie. - Komu służysz? - Znowu zaczął się powtarzać. - Cholera jasna, przysięgam na Górę, że nie służę nikomu! - warknął, zdobywając wystarczająco dużo powietrza na krzyk. Olbrzym milczał. Podszedł do stolika (Gein dopiero teraz go zauważył) i chwycił za jakieś cylindryczne naczynie. W środku wierciła się jakaś purpurowa masa. Vortixx zobaczył, że wolna ręka niebezpiecznie wiła się przy tasaku. - Robale Zarazy - odezwał się zakłócony głos mężczyzny. - Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne paskudztwa. Żywią się płynami ustrojowymi swojej ofiary. Źle reagują na nagły wzrost temperatury powietrza, ale to nam akurat nie grozi. Kolos stanął przed Geinem. Ten wpatrywał się to w naczynie, to w tasak, który ogrzewał się ciepłem wolnej dłoni mężczyzny. - Wielu zabójców podobnych tobie próbowało zabić mojego kapitana - stwierdził - choć nie przypominam sobie, by któryś był tak zuchwały jak ty, by atakować jego ludzi w blasku słońca. - Chłodny szmer, który wydobył się z otworów hełmu, miał zapewne być parsknięciem. - Kończyli różnie - jedni byli topieni, drudzy biczowani przez całą załogę, jeszcze inni podpalani. A ci, którzy nie mieli szczęścia, trafiali do mnie. Vortixx wpatrywał się w niego obojętnym wzrokiem, wyczekując dalszych zdarzeń. Powoli odzyskiwał czucie w rękach. - Zapytam ponownie - oświadczył. - Kto cię nasłał? Gein westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, wiedząc, że i tak nie przemówi barczystemu mężczyźnie do rozumu. Kolos wzruszył ramionami i obrócił odpięty tasek w dłoni. Gdy ręka zacisnęła się na rękojeści, jednym szybkim ruchem rozciął wewnętrzną stronę uda Geina. Vortixx syknął nieprzyjemnie, czując mrowiący ból. Krew ściekała pojedynczymi kroplami na podłogę. Dudniące kap-kap uderzało Xianina gdzieś w tył głowy, w głębiach świadomości. Gorączka uderzyła nagle, przyćmiewając jego umysł. Kolos otworzył cylindryczny zbiorniczek. - Gdy wyczują zapach krwi, uspokajają się. - Zgodnie z jego słowami, purpurowa masa przestała się wiercić. - To mechanizm obronny. Czekają i sprawdzają, czy jest wystarczająco bezpiecznie na degustację. Gdy odór mętnieje, zaczynają ucztę. Olbrzym przypiął tasak do pasa i przełożył naczynie do drugiej dłoni. Wolną ręką uniósł wysoko zranioną nogę. Rana otworzyła się szerzej, powodując piekące uczucie w całej kończynie. Krew wylała się ze szramy, kapiąc w szybszym rytmie. Ku obawom Geina, mężczyzna zacisnął chwyt na zbiorniczku i wrzucił robactwo do rany. Obrzydliwe uczucie zmroziło mu czaszkę. - Teraz tylko zaszyć ranę, by nie wypadły. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. W przeciągu kilku chwil zaszył niedbale rozcięcie, powodując dodatkową, kłującą falę bólu. Geinowi zdawało się, że mdlał co chwilę i natychmiastowo odzyskiwał przytomność. Jego ciężki oddech syczał głucho. Czuł pulsowanie w rannej nodze, jak robactwo wibrowało wśród mięśni, budząc się na żer. Bolał go każdy możliwy skrawek ciała. Ręce drgały konwulsyjnie, próbując wyrwać się z objęć łańcuchów. Vortixx uniósł wzrok. Jego oprawca stał tam, ciemność wylewała się z otworów hełmu. A za nią czekała głowa, którą zamierzał urwać. Był jednak zbyt słaby i zmęczony. Zdejmijcie mnie stąd, proszę... Kolos wpatrywał się pusto, jego ramiona spoczywały w spokoju przy torsie. - Bracht - przedstawił się olbrzym. - Liczę na owocną współpracę. ---- Klęczał. Miękka gleba korzyła się przed nim. Jego dłoń znikała pod warstwą ciemnej krwi. Jego przyjaciel, Ando, leżał przy nim, martwe oczy Toa oglądały niebiosa. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż słyszał jego oddech, bicie wątłego serca, ostatni śmiech górnika, który oddał swoje życie temu, co kochał i co postanowił obronić. Kalmiya, gdzieś za nim, stała, dygocząc, i płakała. Jej łzy, nasączone żalem i niewypowiedzianym bólem, zwilżały glebę, topiły ją, jakby chciała dać upust swojej złości, narodzonej z niemocy oparcia się rozpaczy. Nie mógł jej teraz spojrzeć w oczy, musiał to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam, w oddali, leżał Sarus, który również poległ w walce. Virkam prawdopodobnie oddawał mu ostatnią cześć. Podniósł głowę. Matoranie chodzili, próbując ogarnąć zaistniały chaos. Swąd ognia zagłuszył jego zmysły, czuł jak kroki wielu stóp zlewają się w jeden, gasnący dźwięk. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł się mizerny i zmęczony. Pragnął chwili ciszy, niczego więcej. Dajcie mi chwilę ciszy, a się pozbieram. Czuł, jak Kalmiya trzęsie się z natłoku emocji. Nie miał siły spojrzeć jej teraz w oczy. Nie zniósłby tego. I tak był już wycieńczony. Podniósł się. Toa Wody jęknęła, zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem. Zacisnął pięści, krew dudniła wśród mięśni i kości, każąc mu działać. Zrób coś, do cholery. Zanim się spostrzegł, spomiędzy jego palców opadały na ziemię czerwone krople. Rozluźnił uścisk, odczuwając ból z opóźnieniem. Virkam podszedł do nich i przytulił Kalmiyę. Toa Wody wtuliła się w niego, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad własnymi emocjami. Toa Ognia spoglądał ze zmęczeniem na swojego towarzysza, który stał przed nim, nawet się do nich nie odwracając. ''- Zastanawiam się - zaczął niepewnie Virkam. - czy tak miało być...'' ''- Co? - Głos Ashada zabrzmiał ledwie w przestrzeni.'' ''- Czy Przeznaczenie z nas pokpiło? - zapytał Toa Ognia, jęcząc w sposób, który miał przypominać nerwowy chichot. - Może nigdy nie powinniśmy stać się Toa... Może powinniśmy zostawić to komuś, kto dałby radę udźwignąć ten ciężar.'' Kalmiya przestała płakać i jedynie łkała cicho w pierś Virkama. Ashad zacisnął pięści jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Krew z powstałych wcześniej ran pociekła ponownie. ''- Chrzanić Przeznaczenie! - ryknął, odwracając się do zaskoczonego Virkama. - Daliśmy ciała, a ty chcesz zwalić winę na los?! Zamierzasz schować się za innymi i wskazywać palcami - "to oni, to ich wina, ja nie miałem wyboru"? Co z tobą, Virkam? Płomyczek ci zgasł we łbie? A może przygrzał za mocno?'' ''- Mówię tylko, że może w ogóle nie powinniśmy być Toa! - wrzasnął rozgoryczony Virkam. - Nie daliśmy rady ocalić wszystkich, bo byliśmy za słabi! Ando i Sarus zginęli, bo też... też! - ucichł, zatrzymując słowa, których nie dałoby się już cofnąć.'' Mimo wszystko Ashad je usłyszał. Czy to w swojej głowie, czy nie, nieważne. ''- Wal się, Virkam - syknął. - Mam dość twoich bzdur.'' Zawstydzony własnymi słowami, Toa Ognia zniżył głowę. Kalmiya odsunęła się od niego. Jego słowa musiały ją zaboleć. Ashad zamknął oczy i skupił się. Starał się uporządkować wszystko w swojej głowie, poskładać roztrzaskane kawałki na nowo, ale nie miał do tego siły. Nie dawał sobie rady, a wszechobecny hałas przytłaczał go dodatkowym zmęczeniem. Tylko jedna możliwość przyszła mu na myśl. Nic innego nie miało dla niego sensu. Żaden inny sposób nie wchodził w grę. Zarówno Virkam, jak i Kalmiya, spojrzeli pytająco na Ashada, który podniósł topór Ando i zawiesił sobie na plecach. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec płonące pragnienie. ''- Co... co zamierzasz? - zapytała niepewnie Kalmiya.'' ''- Wyrównać rachunki - odparł chłodno.'' Virkam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł, nie potrafiąc przekuć myśli w słowa. Toa Wody wyręczyła go: ''- Jesteśmy strażnikami pokoju - stwierdziła, odnosząc się do podejścia Ashada jakby ze wstrętem - nie katami.'' ''- Mój pokój został mi brutalnie odebrany - sapnął Toa Dźwięku. - Zamierzam go sobie przywrócić. Wolę zginąć w walce, niż zgnić z rozpaczy. Wy róbcie co chcecie.'' Z tymi słowami, zaczął odchodzić. Kalmiya wyciągnęła ku nie mu rękę, chcąc go zatrzymać, ale wstrzymała się. Gdy spojrzała na Virkama, w jego oczach coś umierało i odradzało się na nowo. Być może była to jego dusza. ''- Nasz brat potrzebuje pomocy - powiedział, blady uśmiech malował mu się na twarzy. - Nie możemy pozostać obojętni.'' Wstrząśnięta Kalmiya patrzyła jak Virkam podąża za Ashadem. Gdy szli ramię w ramię, równi wobec siebie, nowa radość wymieszała się ze starym bólem i rozpaczą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a łzy zaschły jej na policzkach. Po chwili ruszyła za nimi. ---- Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi. Słońce tonęło w horyzoncie, rozpryskując pomarańcz i czerwień na niebie. Szarawe kłęby chmur toczyły się mozolnie, łączyły i tworzyły mozaikę surrealistycznych kształtów, przebitych kolorem mosiądzu. Palhas pulsowało w ostatnich chwilach światła, zbierając się i szykując na noc, podczas której zwolni i odpocznie. Słoneczny oranż odbijał się w złotych oczach Eos. Toa siedziała na dachu jednego z domów, w spokoju obserwując zachód. Drzewce włóczni delikatnie ocierało się o szorstką powierzchnię grzbietu budynku. Czekała, w spokoju, bez krzty zniecierpliwienia. Nogi miała skrzyżowane, ręce oparte na kolanach. Z daleka mogło się wydawać, że medytuje. W rzeczywistości podziwiała, to jej wystarczyło, by zabić czas. Chmury wlekły się, kłębek za kłębkiem, ostatnie promienie słońca rozrywały je coraz ciemniejszymi odcieniami pomarańczu. Ognista kula na niebie już za parę chwil miała zniknąć. Do tego czasu Eos patrzyła jak zaczarowana. Znajoma sekwencja dźwięków odwróciła jej uwagę od nieba. Gwizd, podzielony na dwa, pierwsza część szybka i stanowcza, druga przeciągła i bardziej melodyjna. Eos spojrzała w dół. Astrea patrzyła na nią ostrożnie i niebudzącym podejrzeń gestem dłoni wskazała, że Toa będzie mogła za chwilę wejść. Eos skinęła głową. Poczekała chwilę, by Astrea mogła wejść do domu. Gdy usłyszała charakterystyczne szu-szu otwieranego okna, zwinnym ruchem zeszła z dachu i równie zgrabnie wskoczyła do środka budynku poprzez powstały otwór. Kolejne szuranie i okno zostało zamknięte. Astrea siedziała już na łożu. Materac osadzony był na smukło ukształtowanym drewnie, starającym się odtworzyć grację i energię natury, choć było jedynie martwą podróbką. Eos usiadła obok niej i odprężyła się. Mimo wszystko siedzenie przez dłuższy czas w jednej pozycji sprawia, że się sztywnieje. - Jakie wieści? - zapytała Toa swoim charakterystycznym, łagodnym tonem. Astrea spojrzała na nią i odetchnęła głęboko. - Potwierdziło się - odparła cicho. - Za cztery dni do Palhas przypłynie okręt, a na jego pokładzie wspólnik w interesach Giemmy. Cały port zostanie postawiony na nogi. - Czy Giemma spotka się z nim osobiście? Vortixx skinęła głową. - Wszystko na to wskazuje. Eos zacisnęła pięści, i choć jej twarz tego nie okazywała, to po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuła erupcję wzbierających w niej emocji. Długi czas czekali na taką okazję. Nie mogła się tym nie przejąć. Nawet nie próbowała. Skupiła się. Pierwotny plan zakładał rozpoczęcie powstania za cztery dni, a więc dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Giemma będzie witał swojego gościa. - Wygląda na to, że Wielki Duch nad nami czuwa, Astreo - powiedziała z uśmiechem do swojej towarzyszki. - Zmiana planów. Gdy Giemma ze swoją świtą zjawi się w porcie, zaatakujemy od strony miasta i odetniemy ich. Koniec końców będą bezradni i zmuszeni do poddania się. Wybacz, moja droga, wiem, że dużo już dzisiaj zrobiłaś, ale proszę, idź i powiadom pozostałych informatorów. Niech rozniosą wieść do wszystkich naszych przyczółków. Vortixx przytaknęła pewnym ruchem głowy, po czym podniosła się, gotowa do szybkiego wyjścia. Widząc, że Eos się nie rusza, przystanęła i zapytała: - A ty? - W jej głosie zabrzmiała ciekawość. Toa spojrzała na nią, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. To ten uśmiech przyciągał tak wielu do niej, sprawiał, że chcieli z nią walczyć o wspólną sprawę. Ten sam uśmiech dodawał Astrei otuchy w chwilach słabości. - Ja poinformuję naszego przyjaciela w Terkce. ---- Krzyki. Krzykom nie było końca. Wrzaski, każdy inny, a jednak podobny. Symfonia zgranych skowytów, bolesnych jęków rozbrzmiewała głęboko, a echo cierpienia podążało za nią. Ashad tańczył do tej muzyki, jego moc była dłońmi, a wrogowie - instrumentami. Ryk, tym razem jego własny. Potężna fala dźwiękowa zagrała w szybkim tempie, a po niej nastąpił chór pisków i trzasków łamanych kości. Szum przecinanego powietrza. Toa uchylił się zgrabnie, unikając szabli, chwycił jedną ręką nadgarstek przeciwnika, drugą złamał mu ramię w łokciu. Syk, wróg zacisnął zęby, sprzeciwiając się dalszej melodii. Potężny cios pod żebra zmienił jego zdanie. Kroki. Jego własne, jego przyjaciół, a także wrogów. Niezgrane ze sobą, a jednak brzmiące tak naturalnie, że Ashad prawie nie dostrzegł różnicy. Kolejny oponent zamachnął się morgenszternem, gotowy zmiażdżyć mu głowę w oszałamiającym, ostatnim akcie utworu. Toa nie mógł na to pozwolić. Chwilę zajęło mu dostrojenie dźwięków, dochodzących do uszu przeciwnika. Kolejną chwilę poświęcił na nasilenie fal, które niedługo po tym rozsadziły wrogowi receptory słuchowe. Krwawy bryzg dograł następną nutę. Ashad nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy ich zabijał, czy nie. To nie miało znaczenia. Liczyła się melodia, nie ich życie. Przybył tu, by ich zranić, by ich przestraszyć. By zadać im ból. Niczego więcej nie chciał. Ciało upadło, utwór dobiegł końca. Na razie. Ci, którzy ocaleli i byli w stanie się poruszać, wycofali się do głębszych obszarów jaskini i tam przegrupowali. To nie wystarczyło, by go powstrzymać. Kroki. Tym razem znajome, przyjazne. Odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. Nie zastał jednak tego, czego się spodziewał. W oczach Kalmiyi malowało się obrzydzenie, gdy spoglądała nimi na masakrę, której był autorem. Nadmiar krwi ją odrzucał, starannie unikała czerwonych plam, choć, co zauważył dopiero teraz, było to trudne do zrobienia. Virkam nie był tak poruszony, jego oczy gasły pustką i zapalały się gniewem naprzemiennie, w powtarzającym się cyklu. Pięści miał cały czas zaciśnięte, a mimo to nie dołączył do Ashada w osądzie. Nie rozumiał tego. ''- Co jest? - zapytał, szczerze zaskoczony. - Co jest z wami?'' ''- Z nami? - jęknęła Kalmiya. - Rozejrzyj się. Tyle krwi, tyle bólu. O wiele więcej, niż powinieneś im zabrać, czy zadać.'' ''- O co ci chodzi? - odparł. Jego oczy wyrażały prawdziwe zdziwienie, nieprzyćmione żadnymi wątpliwościami. To spojrzenie przerażało Toa Wody. - Robię to, bo na to zasłużyli.'' ''- Zasłużyli? - powtórzył Virkam. Do tej pory milczał, więc nagły odzew skierował całą ich uwagę na niego. - Spójrz na siebie, jak dobrze się bawisz. Czerpiesz ogromną przyjemność ze swojego "wymierzania sprawiedliwości". Zupełnie... zupełnie jakby ci było na rękę, że zabili Ando, Sarusa i wielu Matoran. Jakbyś potrzebował pretekstu, by sobie poszaleć.'' Kalmiya natychmiastowo chciała uspokoić Virkama, jednak ten nieustępliwie stał przy swoim i wpatrywał się w Ashada krytycznie. Toa Dźwięku rozszerzył oczy tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, żeby pomieścić kolejną ilość zaskoczenia. Po chwili jednak zdziwienie ustąpiło nagłej fali gniewu. Ashad gwałtownie rzucił się w kierunku Virkama i chwycił go za kołnierz płaszcza, którym się opatulał. Virkam nawet nie mrugnął. Toa spojrzał na niego wściekle, zaciskając uchwyt. Kalmiya nie zrobiła nic, wiedziała bowiem, że tylko pogorszy sprawę, dlatego też czekała, gotowa zareagować, jeśli pogorszy się nawet bez jej udziału. Wtem sklepienie jaskini zadrgało, a skalne odłamki posypały się na ziemię. Toa zapomnieli na chwilę o napiętej sytuacji i rozejrzeli się. Nawet Ashad odwrócił wzrok od Virkama, choć nie rozluźnił uścisku. Toa Dźwięku słyszał jak skały nad nimi drgają konwulsyjnie, trzęsąc się i roztrzaskując. Ashad nie zdążył zareagować, gdy sklepienie rozpadło się i zaczęło zmierzać ku nim. Był zbyt przyćmiony natłokiem myśli i emocji, by trzeźwo myśleć. Poczuł pchnięcie, następnie upadek, a potem tuziny uderzeń rozrywających mu głowę. Długa cisza. Toa podniósł się. Czaszka co chwilę eksplodowała bólem, przyćmiewając jego umysł. Skupił się, obraz przed oczami zaczął jaśnieć i przybierać na kształtach. Żadnych ciężkich ran, jedynie się potłukł. Odetchnął głęboko, dając sobie chwilę odpoczynku. Po chwili świadomość przebiła się przez cierpienie i uderzyła w niego całą siłą. Rozszerzając oczy w nagłym oprzytomnieniu, spojrzał przed siebie. Ściana skał stała przed nim, niewzruszona. ''- Nie... - stęknął. Padł na kolana i zaczął uderzać pięściami o kamienne podłoże. - Nie, nie, nie, NIE!'' Uderzył jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Usłyszał, i niejako poczuł, trzask kruszonych kości. Ciepłe strużki krwi z rozerwanych knykci sączyły się delikatnie, wzbudzając uczucie pieczenia. Sapał ciężko i rzucał głową na boki, starając się ogarnąć wszystko, co się stało, i to, jak się czuł. Nie krzyczał. Nie miał na to ochoty, bo wiedział, że wtedy całkowicie się podda. Nie mógł im tego zrobić. I wtedy zrozumiał. W trakcie zadumy, mającej na celu zapanowanie nad emocjami, pojął wszystko, co powtarzano mu przez minione lata. Nie walczył dla Matoran. Kiedy mówił im, że będzie ich bronił, nie robił tego dla nich. Nie walczył dla swoich towarzyszy. Nie. Zawsze, zawsze walczył dla siebie. Cokolwiek robił dla innych i z powodu innych, czynił, by podnieść się na duchu, by móc spojrzeć na siebie i powiedzieć, że nieźle sobie radzi. Każdy jego pojedynczy czyn był sposobem odreagowania, metodą kontroli nad emocjami. Chciał mocy, bo jej potrzebował. Chciał walczyć, bo to mu pomagało. A teraz, przyszedł tu, bo był wściekły i rozżalony. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak cokolwiek z tego dnia mogło się wydarzyć. Nie. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak mógł na to pozwolić. Zrozumiał, że w gruncie rzeczy Virkam miał rację. W takiej sytuacji śmierć Ando i Sarusa była mu na rękę, ponieważ mógł dać upust swoim emocjom, ochłodzić je i uwięzić na nowo pod własnym jarzmem. ''- Cholera, miał rację - wysapał. - Skurczybyk miał rację.'' W tym momencie Ashad nie krzyczał, nie szlochał i nie jęczał. Śmiał się. Śmiał się z brutalnego żartu, jaki sam sobie zgotował. Gdy już przestał, podniósł się i wytężył słuch. Dotarły do niego odległe kroki i głośne rozkazy. Byli tam. Czekali na niego. Nie mógł ich zawieść. Czym prędzej rzucił się do szarży. Nie uroni łzy, obiecywał sobie. Ani jednej. Będzie walczył do końca i umrze. Nie dla siebie, nie tym razem. Dla innych, dla jego towarzyszy, i dla Matoran. Czuł, jak moc pulsowała mu w mięśniach, szturchając go, by czym prędzej ją uwolnił. Rozkazy były coraz głośniejsze, po chwili wyłapał pojedyncze sapnięcia. Był blisko. Gdy w końcu wyłonił się z cieni, oni już czekali. Tuzin strzał pomknął w jego kierunku. To nie mogło go powstrzymać. Nie miało prawa. Kilkoma zwinnymi unikami przekroczył morderczą falę srebrzystych grotów bez szwanku. Łucznicy sięgnęli natychmiastowo po kolejne strzały, ale już było za późno. Ashad skupił się i wytworzył wokół nich bariery dźwiękowe, które ogłuszyły ich i pozbawiły przytomności. Toa skoczył w przód, chwycił pierwszy z brzegu łuk i zablokował nim włócznię, której grot dążył do przebicia jego piersi. Znajdując w sobie nowe pokłady siły, Ashad zakręcił łukiem, odrzucił wrogą broń na bok, po czym obrócił się w kącie półpełnym i z całej siły uderzył łęczyskiem w potylicę przeciwnika. Oponent upadł ciężko, a przy kolizji z gruntem stracił przytomność. W międzyczasie adwersarz z parą mieczy szykował się do ataku zza pleców, ale fala dźwiękowa stworzona u podstawy dłoni Ashada odrzuciła go na ścianę jaskini. Toa odrzucił uszkodzony łuk i zaszarżował na pozostałych wrogów. Moc grzmiała niczym burza w jego wnętrzu. Czuł się tak, jakby Wielki Duch napełnił go boską potęgą. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Zupełnie nic. W trakcie kolejnych ciosów przeżywał głębokie katharsis, oczyszczając się z Mocy przy każdym uderzeniu. Wrzeszczał dziko, miażdżąc wszystkich na swojej drodze. Sam stał się burzą, niepowstrzymaną i nieustępliwą. Dlaczego w ogóle stałeś się Toa? Pragnąłem Mocy, odpowiedział. Jeden z wrogów próbował go zaskoczyć nagłym sztychem, lecz Ashad chwycił go za nadgarstek, wykręcił, po czym kopnął z całych sił w podbrzusze, wypruwając z niego całe zebrane powietrze. Nieprzytomnego przeciwnika odrzucił na bok i pomknął dalej. Wiesz w ogóle o co my tutaj walczymy? Potężny cios pięścią zmiażdżył kolejnemu oponentowi twarz. Przez chwilę wił się w konwulsyjnym tańcu, lecz przestał, gdy uśpił go ból. Ashad rzucił się do przodu i eksplodował Mocą - dźwięki rozeszły się na wszystkie strony od jego ciała, wypełniając grotę nieznośnym hałasem. Wszyscy pobliscy adwersarze padli na ziemię, zasłaniając uszy i wrzeszcząc boleśnie. Skoczył do przodu, nie bacząc na to, co działo się za nim. Jego droga prowadziła tylko na przód. Dlaczego nigdy się nie poddajesz? Nie mogę się poddać, odparł. Po prostu nie mogę. Taki już jestem. Przebijając się dalej przez chmary wrogów, Ashad wspominał. Wspominał tych, którzy odeszli, i tych, którzy zostali. Każdego analizował osobno, miał czas. Turaga wioski bywał męczący i irytujący, ale zawsze służył mu dobrą radą. Wiedział, że czuł się zagubiony, obcy wśród innych. Pochodził bowiem z innego miejsca i dotarł do tejże wioski w niewiadomy sposób. Nie lubił o tym rozmawiać, toteż Turaga nie naciskał. Koniec końców spędzał z nim dużo czasu, aż w końcu stał się jednym z jego bliższych pracowników. Często broił, przez co sprowadzał na siebie gniew Turagi, ale ten nigdy go nie odrzucił. Stary zrzęda uważał, że każdy jest równy, i że każdego należy traktować z szacunkiem, nawet najgorszego wroga. Ando stanowił serce drużyny. Jego radosne podejście do życia i energiczność dodawały siły pozostałym członkom zespołu. Choć irytowało go to, z jaką pasją oddawał się górnictwu, był w stanie go po części zrozumieć. Sarusa zawsze lubił za to, jak sobie radził w życiu. Był beztroski, nieco szalony, przez co nieszablonowy, nieprzewidywalny. Sprawiał dzięki temu wrażenie o wiele ciekawsze niż niezmienny Ando, czy Virkam. Jego opinia o nim psuła się jednak, gdy tylko otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. Jeśli chodzi o Virkama, często sprzeczali się w wielu kwestiach. Ashadowi zawsze przypominał Turagę, bowiem w podobny sposób reagowali na jego wybryki. Często śmiał się, że skończy zupełnie jak on, czemu Virkam stanowczo się sprzeciwiał. Uwielbiał ich kłótnie. Z Kalmiyą dogadywał się chyba najlepiej. Jeszcze, gdy byli Matoranami, była ciekawa tego, skąd pochodził. Nie mówił jej zbyt wiele, sam zresztą niewiele kojarzył, ale jej to wystarczyło. Radosna, trochę wstydliwa, w gruncie rzeczy trzymała ich wszystkich razem. Żal ścisnął go na nowo, ale mknął dalej, a Moc pulsowała zgodnie z biciem jego serca. Czy Przeznaczenie z nas pokpiło? Kogo obchodzi Przeznaczenie, warknął. Masywny kopniak w bok odrzucił pobliskiego przeciwnika na ścianę. Następny oberwał dźwiękowym pociskiem, wytworzonym między palcami Ashada. Może nigdy nie powinniśmy stać się Toa... Wrzasnął dziko, odrzucając pięciu przeciwników w tył. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale ich nie zabijał, tylko ranił i pozostawiał nieprzytomnymi. Poświecił tej myśli jedynie chwilę, bowiem kolejni wrogowie wyłonili się z cieni. Schylił się, zawirował ciałem, opierając się na palcach, i ściął dwójkę oponentów, powalając ich. Miał przeczucie, że już niedaleko. Tym bardziej przyspieszył, w biegu uderzając następną trójkę strumieniami dźwięków. Dotarł do drugiego końca jaskini. Blady blask przebił się przez wyjście, znajdujące się na ścianie groty, stojącej naprzeciwko niego, i rzucił na Toa jasną poświatę. W tym obszarze pieczary pozostała ósemka przeciwników. Jeden z nich, barczysty i odziany w szkarłatny płaszcz, trzymał się z daleka, i był nie lada zaskoczony nagłym przybyciem wroga. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się, a następnie zaśmiał głęboko. ''- Toa - splunął. - Przyszedłeś dołączyć do swoich martwych przyjaciół?'' Nie daliśmy rady ocalić wszystkich, bo byliśmy za słabi... ''- Właściwie - mruknął obojętnie - to chciałem cię do nich wysłać.'' Chciałem. Naprawdę chciałem. Wrogi przywódca prychnął w odpowiedzi i rozkazał swoim sługusom rzucić się na niego, co też natychmiastowo uczynili. Ashad zacisnął pięści, a Moc objęła mu mięśnie, napełniając go gorącem. W mig pierwszy przeciwnik został powalony strumieniem dźwięku i odrzucony w dal. Drugi chciał uderzyć go swoją buławą, ale Toa odskoczył niedbale do tyłu i zmiażdżył mu żuchwę ciosem w podbródek. Z jękiem upadł na ziemię. Dwaj następni próbowali chwycić go w kleszcze i rozciąć na pół swymi mieczami, on jednak, ku ich zdziwieniu, zaszarżował na nich i roztrzaskał ich pancerze wibracjami, gdy tylko ich dotknął. Dowódca nieprzyjaciół patrzył z przerażeniem, jak ostatnia trójka z jego strażników rzuca się razem na Toa, ale zostaje pokonana w mgnieniu oka. Jego strach sięgnął zenitu, gdy mężczyzna zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na niego. Wrogi lider chciał się wycofać, ale potknął o jeden z zagrabionych przedmiotów z wioski i upadł. Nim zdążył wstać, Toa stał już nad nim. Bez słowa nacisnął mu na kolano i jednym mocnym stąpnięciem je roztrzaskał. Ranny wrzasnął z bólu i w tym samym momencie oberwał kopniakiem w bok głowy, wystarczająco mocno, by dostał zawrotów głowy, ale nie na tyle, by pozbawił go przytomności, nad czym musiał zapewne ubolewać. ''- Proszę - jęknął. Łzy nazbierały mu się w kącikach oczu - Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie. Błagam!'' Toa patrzył, niewzruszony. Jego pięści zacisnęły się, gotowe uderzyć w każdej chwili. Wrogi przywódca zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na własny koniec. Ashad oddychał ciężko. Czuł, że Moc go opuściła. Nieważne, i tak mu się przydała. Jego oddech nie był jednak spowodowany jedynie zmęczeniem. Oto teraz stał przed ostatnim wyborem, tym, który miał zadecydować o jego własnym życiu. Chciał go zabić, bardzo tego pragnął. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że za to, co ta łajza zrobiła, mógł po prostu pozwolić jej odejść. Zranił ją i przestraszył. Na to też zasłużyła, ale to nie wystarczyło. Nachylił się, pewny tego, co chciał zrobić. Wiedział, że musi. Dlaczego nie pozwolisz, bym ci pomogła? Chcę być dla ciebie oparciem, bracie. Jesteśmy strażnikami pokoju... Dlaczego znowu zostawiasz mnie samą? ...nie katami. Zatrzymał się. Wrogi przywódca otworzył oczy, zaskoczony brakiem nowego bólu. Gdy spojrzał na Toa, ten patrzył z żalem, ale nie na niego, lecz w przestrzeń. Po chwili żal zniknął, ustąpił chłodowi. ''- Nie zabiłem twoich ludzi - mruknął pusto - bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie byli tego warci. Ty też nie jesteś. Gdybym cię zabił, zrównałbym się z tobą i tobie podobnym. - Jego głos brzmiał pogardliwie. - Nie chcę, byście zginęli. Chcę, byście żyli, z ranami, które wam dzisiaj zadałem. Obiecuję wam, że nie każda się zagoi. Chcę, żeby te blizny przypominały wam, co zrobiliście, i czym to przypłaciliście. Żyjcie w ciągłym strachu, że pewnego dnia zjawi się ktoś, komu wasze blizny nie będą wystarczyć. A wtedy nie będziecie już w stanie się bronić - odetchnął głęboko, nabierając powietrza. - Tak jak powiedziałem, nie zabiję was. Nie będę brudził sobie rąk waszą krwią.'' Wrogi przywódca jęczał chwilę, po czym rozpłakał się. ''- Dz-dziękuję... - wysapał.'' Ashad wyprostował się i spojrzał w kierunku światła, przedzierającego się przez szczelinę w jaskini. ''- Nie dziękuj mi - odparł oschle. - Podziękuj mojej przyjaciółce, Toa Kalmiyi.'' Z tymi słowami skierował się do wyjścia, pozostawiając rannych, ból i żal za sobą. Nie chciał tu wracać. Już nigdy. Gdy wyszedł na powierzchnię i objął ciepło, bijące od słońca, oraz chłód wiatru, poczuł, jakby umarł i narodził się na nowo. Zacisnął pięści i obejrzał się jeszcze raz za siebie. Dostrzegł jaskinię, a gdzieś tam, dalej, stała jego wioska, w której przeżył wiele lat. Ta sama, do której nigdy już nie wróci. Odwrócił wzrok i ruszył naprzód, tam, gdzie zaprowadzą go nogi, i w tym właśnie momencie, w chwili spełnienia i ulgi, uronił łzę. ---- Głuche kroki wiły się wśród korytarzy i rozpościerały na pobliskie pokoje. Ashad siedział na metalowej ławie, włączonej w ścianę. Łańcuchy zwisały poniżej jej krawędzi, nienapięte i nieporuszone. Toa oparł głowę o chłodny metal, oddając się przyjemnemu uczuciu zimna. Odgłosy były coraz bliższe. Zdążył już nauczyć się rozpoznawać te kroki. Tak jak sądził, po chwili do jego celi weszła Kalmiya. Ubrana była w pancerz gwardzisty, z wygrawerowanymi symbolami na napierśniku i naramiennikach. Zbroja była smukła i sprawiała wrażenie trochę za luźnej, choć mimo to pewnej i skutecznej. Toa Wody obrzuciła go surowym spojrzeniem. On jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Co tam? - zagadał. Kalmiya nie odpowiedziała i podeszła do niego. Ku zaskoczeniu Ashada, zaczęła odpinać jego kajdany. - Co ty robisz? - Nie widzisz? - prychnęła. - Przepinam twoje kajdany. Idziesz ze mną. - Mhm - mruknął. - Nie boisz się, że cię obezwładnię i będę próbował uciec? Ashad parsknął cicho, ale Kalmiya przestała ruszać zaczepy jego okowów. Toa Wody przykucnęła przy nim i spojrzała nań z powagą. - W takim razie może dla bezpieczeństwa powinnam połamać ci ręce? - stwierdziła. Toa Dźwięku mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. - Nie ma potrzeby, będę potulny jak oswojony Ussal. Toa zmrużył oczy w poirytowaniu, gdy Kalmiya uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Po chwili kontynuowała to, po co tutaj przyszła. Kilka szybkich ruchów i Ashad został odpięty od ściany. Pierścienie na nadgarstkach pozostały, spięte ze sobą krótkim, przez co natychmiastowo napiętym, łańcuchem. Kobieta ruchem dłoni wskazała, by szedł za nią. Powoli wykonał polecenie. Nie żeby miał jakiś wybór. Gdy wyszli z celi, na korytarzu czekała inna gwardzistka, rasy Vortixx. Jej pancerz był znacząco podobny do tego, który nosiła Kalmiya, jedynie ornamenty różniły się od siebie kształtami i ilością. Xianka miała ich o wiele mniej. Gwardzistka spojrzała na Ashada podejrzliwie, choć zapewne robiła to z ostrożności. Chyba, że Kalmiya nagadała jej o swoim dawnym przyjacielu, niekoniecznie o tych dobrych rzeczach. Nie, nie sprawiała wrażenia, aby jej zależało. Pewnie oficjalnie nawet się nie znali. Kalmiya skinęła głową w kierunku Toa Dźwięku. Z niewielką ochotą Vortixx oddała to, co trzymała w rękach. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że dawała mu jego maskę. Zaskoczony, wziął Kanohi Kiril i nałożył ją na twarz. Męczący go ból głowy zaczął powoli zanikać, a on sam poczuł się o wiele żywszy. Aż chciał podziękować xiańskiej gwardzistce za dostarczenie mu maski, jednakże Kalmiya nakazała natychmiastowo ruszyć za nią. Toa wzruszył ramionami i pożegnał Vortixx machnięciem ręki, nie patrząc nawet, czy nie odpowiedziała mu jakimś wulgarnym gestem. Nie minęła chwila, a opuścili sektor aresztu i dotarli do głównego obszaru siedziby Gwardii. Korytarze były boleśnie sterylne, pozostawione w monochromatycznej kolorystyce. Przeważały odcienie szarości, stopniowo przesuwające się w biel, choć gdzieniegdzie zdarzały się czarne elementy, naznaczające czyste ściany i sufit. Puste przejścia wypełniały się głuchym echem ich kroków, gdy przemierzali kolejne przedsionki. Ashad szedł obok Kalmiyi, jej ręka delikatnie muskała jego nadgarstek, by, w razie potrzeby, szybciej go obezwładnić. Toa Dźwięku mruknął cicho, jakby ze zrezygnowaniem. Szli w ciszy. Odgłosy kroków dobijały się do głowy Ashada, który z nudów zaczął je liczyć. Kalmiya milczała cały czas i nie wydawała się zainteresowana rozmową. Nie wydawała, bowiem po dłuższej chwili odezwała się. - Co myślisz o naszej siedzibie? - zapytała od niechcenia. Toa uśmiechnął się. Milczenie i jej musiało czasem ciążyć. - Pusto tu - stwierdził. Kalmiya wzruszyła ramionami. - Wybacz brak aksamitnych dywanów i ozdobnych żyrandoli z kamieni świetlnych, byliśmy zajęci czymś innym. - No tak, piraci. - Ashad westchnął. Niezupełnie chodziło mu o to, co powiedziała Kalmiya, ale nie zamierzał kontynuować wątku. - Z tego co słyszałem, idzie wam średnio. Toa Wody zerknęła na niego, a jej spojrzenie mogło wyrażać wiele myśli. Żadna z nich mu się nie podobała. Po chwili jednak złagodniała. - To prawda - przyznała niechętnie. - O ile radzimy sobie z monitorowaniem ich działań w mieście, o tyle trudno nam obserwować ich w porcie. Praktycznie zostaliśmy od niego odcięci. Koniec końców, z czasem nasze akcje zostały mocno, hm, ograniczone - zamyśliła się. - Czy ja w ogóle powinnam ci to mówić? - Pewnie nie, ale już za późno - wyszczerzył zęby. Kalmiya odetchnęła głęboko i opuściła głowę w geście rezygnacji. - Akcja w "Skarbach mórz" to, niestety, jedna z większych ostatnimi czasy. Dzięki chaosowi, który rozpętałeś... - Nie ma za co. - ...udało nam się dorwać i Krahlinów, i Trójoczniowców. Przy okazji, twój przyjaciel, którego w to wplątałeś, też tutaj jest. W celi, oczywiście. Będę musiał go przepraszać, jak już się stąd wydostaniemy, pomyślał. Im bardziej oddalali się od aresztu, tym tłoczniej robiło się na kolejnych przejściach. Przechodzący gwardziści skinięciem głowy pozdrawiali Kalmiyę, ale Ashada nawet nie uraczyli spojrzeniem. Nie żeby mu zależało. Z ich perspektywy był tylko dodatkową liczbą na liście aresztowanych, i nieszczególnie chciał, by go tu lubiano. Nie zamierzał na tyle tu zostawać. - Tak przy okazji, Kalmiya - zaczął. Czuł, mimo wszystko, jak coś, niczym kula ognia, wysusza mu gardło i spopiela jego wnętrze. -Skoro udało ci się przeżyć... Co się stało z Virkamem? Gwardzistka stanęła w miejscu. Zaskoczony Ashad zahamował trochę później, ale od razu wyrównał dystans z Toa Wody. Kalmiya uniosła głowę, przyglądając się sufitowi. Po chwili skierowała wzrok na mężczyznę i uśmiechnęła się smutno. W jej wyrazie twarzy było coś melancholijnego, odległe wrażenie minionej świetności, która nigdy nie wróci. Kompletnie stłumiony Ashad nie próbował już pytać ponownie. - To tutaj - odparła Kalmiya, po czym otworzyła drzwi, przed którymi, zaskakująco nagle, się znaleźli. Pomieszczenie wyglądało o wiele żywiej od monotonnych korytarzy. Ashada aż zaskoczyła bogata gama kolorów, które w przejściu z aresztu do tego miejsca mu nie towarzyszyły. Czerń i biel została zrzucona na drugi plan, oddając pierwszeństwo żywemu brązowi, w odcieniach miedzi i hebanu. Pustka wypełniła się drewnianymi meblami, zapełniającymi niewykorzystywaną przestrzeń. Po obu stronach pomieszczenia znajdowały się regały na książki, przepełnione ogromną liczbą grubych tomiszczy. Niektóre z nich były ułożone w szeregu, inne bezwładnie leżały, jedno przy drugim. Okno na ścianie naprzeciwko Ashada rzucało jaskrawe światło ostatnich promyków słońca. Przed nim spoczywało sporych rozmiarów biurko, stanowiące punkt odniesienia dla ułożenia pozostałych mebli. Wkroczyli do środka w trakcie jakiejś rozmowy. Vortixx o niebieskim pancerzu rozmawiał właśnie z jakimś Turagą. Xianin mówił do niego z wyraźnym szacunkiem, więc pewnie musiał być ważnym członkiem Gwardii, jeśli nie jednym z dowódców, skoro załatwili mu taki pokoik. Turaga nosił szlachetną Arthron i podpierał się drewnianym kosturem, z wyrzeźbionym płomieniem na szczycie. Wewnątrz smug drewna, tworzących sztuczny ognik, skrywał się kamień świetlny, lśniący czerwienią. Odgłosy otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi przykuły uwagę Vortixx, który przerwał rozmowę i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć gości. Turaga nawet nie spojrzał, jedynie westchnął ciężko. - Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, żebyście pukali zanim... - Widząc, kto wszedł do środka, przerwał skargę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Kalmiya. Wejdź, proszę. - Już weszła. - Ashad parsknął cicho, za cicho, by Turaga mógł go usłyszeć. Toa Wody jednak słyszała i w odpowiedzi kopnęła go w kostkę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. - Ależ skąd, już kończyliśmy - zapewnił ją Vortixx. Miał zaskakująco łagodny głos. - Zatem, czcigodny, mam nadzieję, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Będę się już żegnał. - W porządku. Dziękuję za wizytę. Zastanowię się nad pańską propozycją. Xianin skinął głową, żegnając Turagę, po czym powtórzył ten gest do Kalmiya, która odpowiedziała tym samym. Chwilę później Vortixx opuścił pomieszczenie. Czcigodny zasiadł za biurkiem i odetchnął ciężko. - Ciężka rozmowa? - Daj spokój - machnął ręką. - Chciał, żebyśmy wzmocnili patrole na ramionach portu i wykurzyli piratów do miasta. Kompletnie go nie obchodzi, że nasi ludzie i cywile mogą zginąć w nagłej walce. Jakby już zapomniał, co zrobili Księżycowi, gdy ostatnio tego spróbowaliśmy. - Turaga odprężył się i po raz kolejny westchnął. Na jego twarzy zawitał uśmiech. - Cieszę się, że udało ci się dorwać tylu w mieście, Kalmiyo. To pokazuje głupcom takim jak on, że nie musimy podejmować radykalnych metod, by dotrzeć do piratów i ich zamknąć. - Robię wszystko co mogę - zakłopotała się. Ta reakcja przywodziła Ashadowi na myśl jej dawne zachowanie. Turaga uśmiechnął się. Wtem skierował oczy na Ashada, jakby go dopiero teraz zauważył, i spochmurniał. - Więc, co tu robi ten więzień? Kalmiya osowiała, co nie umknęło uwadze Ashada. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Toa Wody ponownie odpowiedziała smutnym uśmiechem. - Słyszałem - Turaga zaczął, wychodząc zza biurka - że wywołałeś bójkę Krahlinów i Trójoczniowców w karczmie, prawie doprowadzając do masowej walki na wielką skalę. A mimo to, dzięki temu byliśmy w stanie ich pojmać. Chaotyczny, ale skuteczny. Nieprzyjemna mieszanka. - Hm, dziękuję? Turaga westchnął, po raz trzeci. - Wcale cię nie chwalę. Muszę jednak przyznać, że okazałeś się przydatny. Szkoda, że zrobiłeś to zapewne z jakichś własnych pobudek. - No raczej. - Wiesz w ogóle, o co my tutaj walczymy? - zapytał Turaga. Ashad chciał odpowiedzieć, ale podświadomie zastanowił się nad jego słowami, zaczął je analizować i wysnuwać wnioski. Po dłuższym momencie doznał olśnienia. - Virkam... Spojrzenie Turagi diametralnie spotulniało, jakby zaskoczenie Toa Dźwięku sprawiło mu nie lada przyjemność. Pomiędzy dawnymi kompanami nastała cisza. Kalmiya stała z boku i przyglądała się im. Ashad ponownie znalazł się w swojej wiosce, otoczony przez znajomych Toa i Matoran. W wiosce, o której sądził, że dawno zapomniał. - Zmalałeś. - Za to ty ani trochę nie urosłeś - odparł Turaga. - W żaden sposób. Ashad wzruszył ramionami. - Co ci się stało? - Po tym, jak sklepienie jaskini zawaliło się, wykorzystał większość mocy, żeby nas uwolnić - odezwała się Kalmiya. - Następnie starliśmy się z niedobitkami wroga w wiosce. Virkam użył ostatek mocy, by nas ocalić, i wtedy przemienił się w Turagę. - Głos Toa Wody wydawał się delikatnie smutny. - Mhm - mruknął Ashad, po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. - Nie zapominaj, że jestem dowódcą Gwardii, a ty więźniem - odparł oschle. - Mogliby cię stracić, jeśli tylko wydałbym taki rozkaz. - Serio? - sapnął Toa Dźwięku. - W sumie nie. Zabijanie aresztowanych jest niedozwolone. Ashad zaśmiał się nerwowo. Przez moment, krótki błysk, zdawało mu się, że słyszy śmiech Virkama. - Właściwie - spoważniał - chciałbym prosić was o pomoc. Virkam i Kalmiya spojrzeli po sobie, po czym skierowali całą uwagę na Toa Dźwięku. - Muszę dostać się na okręt Trójoczniowców. - To ciekawe, że od razu zakładasz, że stąd wyjdziesz. Jesteś zuchwały. - Musisz mnie stąd wypuścić, Virkam. Gonię ich przywódcę od dłuższego czasu, nie mogę teraz-- - Po co? - przerwał mu Turaga. - Dla pieniędzy? Próbujesz mnie przekonać pracą, która nie powinieneś się chwalić przede mną? Próbuj dalej. - O czym ty mówisz? - Dobrze wiem, że jesteś najemnikiem. Nie wiem, kto cię nasłał, nawet mnie to szczególnie nie obchodzi, ale nie zamierzam pomóc ci w płatnym zabójstwie. - Nie rozumiesz - stwierdził. - Tu nie chodzi o zabójstwo. Zostałem wynajęty przez tych, których skrzywdził, aby zaprzestać jego działalności. Wcale nie muszę go zabijać. Ja nawet nie chcę. Wystarczy, że zapewnię, aby już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Cóż, było w tym sporo prawdy. Nie musiał, choć tak było najwygodniej. Tego jednak Virkam nie powinien usłyszeć. Turaga spojrzał na Kalmiyę. Ta nerwowo wędrowała wzrokiem od Virkama do Ashada, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, skinęli głowami w porozumiewawczym geście, po czym Virkam skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na Toa Dźwięku. - Nie, żeby coś, ale Kalmiya od samego początku chciała cię wypuścić - mruknął Virkam. - Zapewne z sentymentu. Chciałem tylko potwierdzić motyw twojego działania. Jest... akceptowalny, więc może coś z tego będzie. Wypuścimy cię bez żadnych podejrzeń, ale nie możemy pomagać byłemu więźniowi w jego wendecie, co, mam nadzieję, zrozumiesz. Nie udzielę ci żadnej dodatkowej pomocy. - To i tak za dużo, Virkam, dzięki - powiedział szczerze. - Mam jednak jeszcze jedną prośbę. Turaga zmrużył oczy. - Jaką? - Możesz wypuścić jeszcze jedną osobę? ---- Gein podniósł wzrok. Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło. Może dzień, może rok. Bez znaczenia. Jego ręce zdawały się umrzeć, w ogóle ich nie czuł. W przeciwieństwie do żeber, których uścisk poważnie mu doskwierał. Udo, w którym ucztowały Robale Zarazy, pulsowało wstrętnym bólem, który Vortixx przyjmował z obrzydzeniem. Samo cierpienie stało się mu obojętne, ale nie był zadowolony robactwem żerującym na jego nodze. Zdejmijcie mnie stąd, do cholery. Robale poruszyły się w nodze, degustując kolejne pokłady krwi. Skóra wybrzuszyła się i naparła na pancerz, chłodno kłując Geina. Xianin syknął, ale nie z bólu. Po prostu zrobiło mu się zimno. Tak zimno... Krótka drzemka by nie zaszkodziła. Nie. Nie zasypiaj. Nie możesz. Wierzgnął się. Chciał pobudzić ręce do życia. Nieważne, że będzie boleć. Chciał po prostu je czuć. Cokolwiek. Machnął jeszcze raz, łańcuch zakręcił łuk. Nic. Opuścił głowę w geście porażki. Może naprawdę powinien zasnąć. Tylko na chwilę. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Walrath, drugi oprawca Trójoczniowców. Był dość drobny, a jego szczudłowate ręce tylko podkreślały tę mizerność. Ogromny szereg ostrych zębów, niczym łańcuch górski, rozpościerał się w długim uśmiechu. Jak zwykle, nałożył na siebie zszarzałą narzutę - otaczała jego szyję i kierowała się w dół po przekątnej torsu. - Proszę, proszę, wciąż przytomny - zacharczał. Walrath znany był ze swojego sadyzmu i przesadnej przyjemności z obserwowania czyjegoś bólu i strachu. Przez to nie był tak skuteczny jak Bracht, który potrafił pobudzić zarówno strach, jak i ból o wiele mocniej niż jego współpracownik, a przy okazji zachować całkowity spokój. Brachta można się było bać, Walratha co najwyżej nienawidzić. Gein nie odpowiedział. Było to bezcelowe. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, by przyjrzeć się dzisiejszemu dręczycielowi. Nie spodobało się to Walrathowi, który od razu rzucił się w jego kierunku i gwałtownie uniósł wiszący łeb Vortixx. - Kiedy wchodzę, masz się na mnie patrzeć! - ryknął mu prosto w twarz. - PATRZEĆ! Zobojętniały Gein w końcu obrzucił oprawcę pustym spojrzeniem. Walrath machnął jego głową w dół. Gdyby nie szyja, trzymająca czaszkę, ta uderzyłaby o ziemię i wgniotłaby się w podłogę. Zastępca Brachta uspokoił się i ponownie przywdział swój typowy grymas, ohydną karykaturę uśmiechu. - Zwierzaczki, jak widzę, dojrzewają - powiedział, z ekscytacją przyglądając się pulsującemu robactwu wewnątrz uda Geina. - Niedługo zaczną przemieszczać się w górę w poszukiwaniu żarcia. Chciałbym przy tym być, ale zanim do tego dojdzie... Vortixx przyglądał się ruchom Walratha. Ten wyciągnął zza pazuchy spore, metalowe szczypce i zaczął ważyć je w dłoni oraz uderzać o drugą rękę. - ...chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Gein jedynie westchnął, zrezygnowany. Jednak sobie nie pośpi. ---- Ashad wszedł do środka celi. Kalmiya postanowiła zaczekać na zewnątrz, aż ją zawoła. Toa Dźwięku zamknął za sobą drzwi. Blade, słabe światło tliło się z wnętrzy Kamieni Świetlnych, ledwo oświetlając pomieszczenie. Siedział na metalowej ławie. Podobnie jak w jego własnej celi, Przyjaciel miał ręce związane łańcuchami, przyczepionymi do ściany. Dodatkowo obwiązano mu pazury protezy, na wypadek, gdyby były w stanie uwolnić go z okowów. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na gościa. Nie zabrali mu maski - Kalmiya mówiła, że zdawała się być zespolona z twarzą - toteż czerwone oczy Przyjaciela spoglądały spod czarnej, industrialnej Kanohi. - Witaj - odparł spokojnie. Ashad odpowiedział mu gestem dłoni. - Twój plan się nie udał. - Racja, dlatego wymyśliłem lepszy - stwierdził, podchodząc do mężczyzny. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Przyjaciel przechylił głowę w geście zaciekawienia. - Chcę, żebyś pomógł mi w czymś, co może nas zabić, boleśnie i brutalnie - zaczął - ale jeśli nam się uda, zdobędziemy chwałę i sławę - dodał, akcentując ostatnie słowa z przesadną teatralnością. Więziony mężczyzna mruknął. - Ty to umiesz zachęcić - westchnął. - Poza tym, jak już wspomniałem, twój poprzedni plan nie wypalił. Nie spieszy mi się do śmierci. - Daj spokój - uśmiechnął się. - Nic ci nie będzie, nie ma czego się bać. Przyjaciel zmrużył oczy w konsternacji. - A ty nie boisz się śmierci, Toa? - Nie wiem - odpowiedział szybko. - Może jako potężny Toa, obrońca sprawiedliwości, nie powinienem - parsknął - ale po prostu nie wiem. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się mu. Ashad czuł się niepewnie, jakby zaglądano mu wgłąb duszy. - Więc, co się stało? Toa Dźwięku jęknął, zaskoczony pytaniem. - A co się miało niby stać? - Zamierzasz prosić mnie o pomoc z tym zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy? Z oczami, które mówią "nie mam siły" i "już nie chcę"? Ashad wpatrywał się w niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Odruchowo przetarł twarz, jakby chciał pozbyć się zmęczenia. Wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Westchnął, zrezygnowany. - Masz rację - przyznał. - Jestem zmęczony. Robota mi się dłuży, jest coraz gorzej. Przeszłość mnie nawiedza na wiele sposobów, a ja nie mam teraz czasu, by się z nią borykać. - To akurat była prawda. Jeśli wierzyć wizji Eos, którą mu przesłała, nie zostało wiele czasu. - Moi przyjaciele, o których myślałem, że nie żyją, przeżyli, ale zmienili się. Oczekują czegoś ode mnie, tak przynajmniej sądzę. Albo uważają, że już dla mnie za późno. Chcą widzieć we mnie szlachetnego Toa, ale do tego raczej nie dojdzie. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, i to mnie męczy - zaśmiał się, choć nerwowo. - No, wyżaliłem się. Wyglądam lepiej? Przyjaciel patrzył, jego wzrok nie uległ zmianie. - Jest taka opowieść o pewnym Matoraninie - zaczął. - Był on dowódcą straży matorańskiej w swojej wiosce. Jej mieszkańcy, w tym Turaga, szanowali go i traktowali z szacunkiem. Pokładano w nim ogromne nadzieje. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że wioska zostanie zaatakowana przez wrogą armię, Turaga postanowił, że najwyższy czas wybrać kolejnego strażnika, Toa. Ku uciesze gawiedzi, wybrał dowódcę straży, któremu podarował Kamień Toa. Ten jednak odmówił. Zaskoczony lud zapytał go, dlaczego nie zaakceptuje swojego przeznaczenia. Na to Matoranin odparł: "Jestem Matoraninem i dowódcą straży naszej wioski. To moje życie, całość tego czym jestem. Nie chcę być niczym ponad to, czym już się stałem. Jeśli teraz stałbym się Toa, utraciłbym to, co najważniejsze - świadomość samego siebie. Moim przeznaczeniem jako dowódcy straży jest bronić naszej wioski, i to zamierzam robić. Nie jako Toa, nie jako Matoranin. Będę jej bronił, będąc sobą i tylko sobą". Wioska przetrwała dwa tygodnie, zanim najeźdźcy się nie wycofali. - To koniec historii? - zapytał, a gdy więzień przytaknął, Toa zadał kolejne pytanie: - Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? - Widzisz, chodzi mi o to, że nie powinieneś przyjmować tego, co na ciebie narzucono, jak absolut - wzruszył ramionami. - Morał tej historii jest taki - nie bądź perfekcyjny. Bądź sobą, wadliwym i niepełnym. Nie staraj się być czymś ponad. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, czeka na ciebie w środku. Bój się, jeśli tak się czujesz. Ciesz się, gdy ci to potrzebne - uśmiechnął się, choć niezauważalnie. - Nie przejmuj się, kim się stałeś. Nie martw się, kim możesz zostać. Kogo to obchodzi? Wystarczy, że zadasz sobie jedno proste pytanie, i na nie odpowiesz. Kim jesteś teraz? Toa Dźwięku zamrugał kilka razy, po czym zmrużył oczy. - Wiesz, twoje słowa wcale nie sprawiają, że czuję się mniej zmęczony - prychnął - ale dzięki. To jak, wchodzisz w to? Przyjaciel przytaknął ruchem głowy. - Kalmiya! - krzyknął Ashad. - Wejdź. Po jego słowach do środka weszła Toa Wody i uwolniła więzionego mężczyznę. W trójkę skierowali się do jednego z wyjść. W okolicy panowała pustka, ani śladu gwardzistów. Może Virkam odwrócił ich uwagę jakimś zadaniem? Kto wie. Ashad szedł z obniżoną głową, obserwując własne, stawiające kroki stopy. Myślał nad słowami Przyjaciela, Virkama, czy nawet Kalmiyi. Uznał, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał się nad tym bardziej zastanowić, ale na razie mógł tylko ledwie pochwycić dręczące go pytania. Choć tego nie widział, Kalmiya przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem, nigdy nie widząc go w takiej zadumie. W końcu dotarli do wyjścia. Kalmiya otworzyła je i wskazała dłonią. Przyjaciel podziękował jej skinięciem głowy, po czym wyszedł jako pierwszy, pozostawiając dwójkę Toa samych. - Dzięki za pomoc, Kalmiya - odezwał się. - Mówiłem, że będę jej potrzebował. Toa Wody skinęła głową. - Masz u mnie dług. Ashad skrzywił się na te słowa, ale westchnął, zgadzając się. Ruchem dłoni pożegnał się z Kalmiyą, po czym skierował do wyjścia. - Znowu odchodzisz - jęknęła ponuro. Zaskoczony Toa odwrócił się do niej i zobaczył, że spuściła głowę, jakby nie była w stanie patrzeć, jak wychodzi. - Na to wygląda - mruknął niepewnie. Toa Wody podniosła głowę, a w jej oczach malowało się zwątpienie. - Stałeś się najemnikiem, niewolnikiem pieniędzy. Odrzuciłeś Kodeks i wszystko, nad czym wspólnie pracowaliśmy. Nie znoszę tego, czym się stałeś. - Jej głos słabł, jakby nie dawała sobie rady ze słowami, które wypowiadała. - Nie znoszę, jednak wciąż... nie chcę patrzeć jak dajesz się zabić. Toa Dźwięku zdumiał się. W kącikach oczu Kalmiyi zaczęły pojawiać się łzy, gdy walczyła z samą sobą. - Kalmiya... - Stałam się silniejsza, tego jestem pewna. Po przemianie Virkama w Turagę wiedziałam, że od tej pory muszę go chronić. Tamtego dnia Ando i Sarus nie byli jedynymi, którzy zginęli. Ty, ja, Virkam. Wszyscy po części umarliśmy - zatrzęsła się. - Patrzę w przeszłość z radością i smutkiem, ale nie lamentuję. Nie chcę płakać nad czymś, co straciłam, wolę trzymać się tego, co mi zostało. Teraz - oddychała ciężko - zostaliście mi tylko ty i Virkam. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy zamierzasz umrzeć, czy nie. Masz u mnie dług, dlatego... dlatego... - Jej głos zdawała się wracać do normy. - Dlatego przeżyj dla mnie. W zamian za uwolnienie cię, masz żyć. Zrozumiałeś? Ashad wpatrywał się w nią, osłupiały. Więc mimo tych wszystkich lat rozłąki i zawodu tym, czym został, ona wciąż się o niego martwiła. Może zmieniła się, ale dawna Kalmiya wciąż w niej pozostała. On też się zmienił, ale czy zostało w nim coś z dawnych lat? Toa Dźwięku odrzucił na razie te myśli i uśmiechnął się, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu Kalmiyi, objął ją. Toa Wody jęknęła, zaskoczona. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, stała i pozwalała się przytulać. Ashad pochwycił ją w ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Kobieta ostatecznie odwzajemniła uścisk, oddając się krótkiej chwili. Gdy wreszcie się od niej odsunął, łzy w kącikach jej oczu zniknęły. Toa położył ręce na jej barkach i uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze. - Dobrze było cię zobaczyć, Kalmiyo - powiedział szczerze. - Ciebie i Virkama. Na pewno nie umrę, tego możesz być pewna. Obiecuję. Kalmiya odwzajemniła uśmiech, wystarczająco ciepły, by rozgrzać serce. - Dobrze - powiedziała. - Powodzenia, Ashad, niech Wielki Duch ma cię w swej opiece. Ashad skinął głową, po czym przysunął ją do siebie raz jeszcze i zetknął swoje czoło z jej czołem. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu znów był jej dawnym przyjacielem, Toa walczącym u jej boku. Stare wspomnienia i nowe zrozumienie wywołały uśmiechy na ich twarzach, gdy żegnali się po raz ostatni tego dnia. Toa Dźwięku dołączył do Przyjaciela, który czekał na niego nieopodal, już ściskając swoją broń, którą Kalmiya oddała mu w drodze. Sam Ashad już zdołał przygotować odzyskane noże i sztylety, by przyszykować się do walki. - Gotowy? - zapytał towarzysza. Mężczyzna skinął głową i nakreślił łuk swoją bronią. - Owszem - odparł. - Wszystko w porządku? Ashad uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Tak. Wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Chodźmy. Mówiąc to, ruszył przed siebie. Przyjaciel podążył za nim. Toa Dźwięku przygotował się mentalnie do nadchodzącej walki, przypominając sobie o wszystkim, co do tej pory się wydarzyło. Kto by pomyślał, że rzekomo zwykłe zlecenie tak bardzo namiesza mu w życiu. Myślał o Palhas, o tamtejszym ruchu oporu, o Terkhce, o Kalmiyi i Virkamie, o obietnicy. Nie umrę. Nie ma mowy. Wystarczy, że zadasz sobie jedno proste pytanie, i na nie odpowiesz. Kim jesteś teraz? Jestem... ---- Ishgarn stał na pokładzie swojego okrętu, obserwując nadejście nocy. Jego ludzie krzątali się tu i ówdzie, wykonując polecenia swojego przywódcy i bezpośrednich przełożonych. Brązowy płaszcz łopotał na delikatnym wietrze, falując niczym morze, budzące się do życia. Skakdi mlasnął i splunął w morską otchłań. Słysząc głośne kroki zerknął kątem oka na nadchodzącą osobę. Bosman podszedł do niego i stanął po jego prawej, opierając się na nadburciu. Towarzysz Ishgarna był Steltianinem klasy wyższej i nosił biały pancerz, ozdobiony we wstęgi czarnej farby, pływające po powierzchni zbroi. Jego lewe oko zakrywał bandaż, owinięty wokół całej głowy. Na pancerz zakładał ciemną kamizelę z wysokim kołnierzem, sięgającym żuchwy. - Dostaliśmy wiadomość od Amarana, szefie - odezwał się Steltianin. - Powinien wrócić za dwa dni. Kapitan skinął głową i położył dłonie na falszburcie, po czym spojrzał na odległe statki, zadokowane w porcie Terkhi. Każdy z nich mógł być wrogiem, żaden przyjacielem. - A co z xiańskim więźniem? - charknął Ishgarn. - Nic - odchrząknął bosman. - Ani Bracht, ani Walrath nie byli w stanie nic z niego wyciągnąć. Wydaje się, jakby naprawdę mówił prawdę. - Prawdę? Ten Vortixx zabił wielu naszych, i naprawdę oczekujesz, że powie nam prawdę? - Co, jak co, szefie, ale po torturach Brachta i Walratha śmierć powinna mu się wydawać lepszym wyborem. Powinien już pęknąć. Skakdi warknął i uderzył pięścią w nadburcie. Bosman wzdrygnął się. Niektórzy piraci odwrócili wzrok, udając w pełni pochłoniętych pracą. - Do wszystkich morskich diabłów z nim! - ryknął Steltianinowi prosto w twarz. Po chwili syknął i uspokoił się. - Ostatni raz. Niech Bracht spróbuje jeszcze raz coś z niego wyciągnąć. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będzie musiał uciąć mu rękę czy dwie, Vortixx ma gadać! Jak się nie uda, niech Walrath się nim zajmie. Po wszystkim wyrzućcie ciało na port. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi. - Zrozumiałem, szefie - wydukał bosman. - No - sapnął Ishgarn, odzyskując oddech i spokój - a co ze Skrzynią? Steltianin czuł się niepewnie, rozmawiając o tym czymś. Za każdym razem, gdy szef go o to pytał, przechodziły go ciarki. Chciał jedynie, by się tego pozbyć jak najszybciej. - Została zabezpieczona w ładowni. Jest gotowa do drogi. - Dobrze - mruknął Ishgarn. - Wypływamy za trzy dni. Pilnujcie jej do tego czasu. Mówiąc to, odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę morza. Bosman przełknął ślinę i jęknął kilka razy, po czym odetchnął głęboko i przemówił: - Za pozwoleniem, szefie... to coś mnie przeraża. Gdy stoję obok tego, czuję się jakby mnie pożerało. Ishgarn uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Dobrze, to znaczy, że jest prawdziwe. Nie bój się, bosmanie, gdy dotrzemy do celu pozbędziemy się Skrzyni, ale do tego czasu macie jej pilnować bardziej niż naszych łupów. Zrozumiałeś? Bosman odetchnął głęboko. - Zrozumiałem, szefie. ---- Księżyc zapanował na niebie, obejmując Terkhę swą srebrzystą poświatą. Mieszkańcy zniknęli z ulic, i jedynie szum fal zakłócał panujący spokój. Do czasu. Ashad biegł przed siebie, nie bacząc na ryki za nim. Jego towarzysz szedł tuż obok, słyszał jego kroki. Oraz kroki co najmniej tuzina wkurzonych Trójoczniowców. Chwycił jeden z noży, zawieszony na piersi, i cisnął za siebie. Ostrze odbiło się jednak od karwasza pierwszego Skakdi. Toa syknął i od razu skoczył w bok, unikając laserowego wzroku jednego z Zakazian. Zbliżali się do portu. Tego plan nie zakładał. Gdy ich zaatakowali, było ich więcej niż sądził. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się pogoń. Najemnik zastanowił się. Zanim będą mogli dotrzeć do przystani, musieli zająć się goniącymi ich piratami. Potrzebował co najmniej jednego, który wskazałby mu ich okręt. - W prawo! - ryknął do Przyjaciela, po czym skoczył w pobliską uliczkę. Jego towarzysz ruszył za nim. Piraci także. Szybko wyrywając się z ciasnych zakamarków, Ashad wyskoczył na równoległą drogę, pustą jak poprzednia. Do portu zostało jakieś dwieście bio. Niewiele. Toa zerknął na uliczkę, z której właśnie wyszedł. Przyjaciel stał już obok niego, a Trójoczniowcy dopiero co przebijali się w ich kierunku. Wykorzystując ciasnotę przejścia, Ashad wytworzył falę dźwiękową, która odepchnęła ich w tył. Mając chwilę, odezwał się do Przyjaciela: - Możesz ich zatrzymać na tyle, bym zdołał dotrzeć do portu? - Prośba za prośbą - westchnął. - Ile czasu ci potrzeba? - Ile tylko zdołasz - odparł. - Pozwól jednemu za mną pójść. Będę potrzebował informacji. Przyjaciel skinął głową i poklepał Toa po ramieniu. - Powodzenia. - Dzięki. Nigdy nie zdążyłem zapytać o imię. - Jeśli chcesz, dalej mogę być twoim Przyjacielem. - Skoro tak... - Ashad wyszczerzył się. - Dzięki za wszystko. Spotkajmy się jeszcze, po całym tym bagnie. - Jeśli obaj przeżyjemy - skwitował. - Ruszaj. Toa Dźwięku pożegnał go gestem dłoni, po czym rzucił się naprzód. Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył, jak się oddala, po czym odsunął od uliczki i przygotował do walki. - Przyjacielu - odezwał się do swojej broni. - dzisiejsza noc nie będzie cicha. Trójoczniowcy ostatecznie wygramolili się z ciasnego przejścia. Wściekli, rozejrzeli się, widząc tylko jednego przeciwnika. - Tam! - ryknął pirat. - Drugi ucieka! Gonić go! Wraz z tymi słowami Skakdi zaczął biec za oddalającym się Ashadem. Za nim podążyło trzech kolejnych. Pierwszemu Przyjaciel pozwolił przejść, ale następna trójka nie miała takiego szczęścia. Niewidzialna moc cisnęła piratami w pobliską ścianę. Rozwścieczeni, zapomnieli o Toa, który uciekał, i skierowali całą swoją uwagę na jego pomocniku. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się. Łącznie było ich jedenastu. Nigdy nie walczył z taką liczbą przeciwników na raz. Odetchnął głęboko i wzmocnił chwyt na rękojeści swej broni. - Chodźcie. Jak na rozkaz, Trójoczniowcy rzucili się do ataku. Pierwszy oponent ciął z góry, jednak był zbyt wolny, dzięki czemu Przyjaciel z łatwością zablokował atak i odepchnął Skakdi tą samą mocą, której użył przed chwilą. Pirat uderzył z trzaskiem o ziemię i stracił przytomność. Kolejny próbował przeciąć go wpół przy użyciu swojego topora, jednak mężczyzna odskoczył i machnięciem sztucznej ręki rozszarpał topornikowi twarz. Po ostrych pazurach spłynęła krew. Trójoczniowiec ryknął z bólu i odsunął się, przepuszczając pozostałych. Dwaj Skakdi z szablami zaatakowali jednocześnie, ale Przyjacielowi udało się sparować ich ciosy. Niestety zachwiał się, co dało szansę następnemu przeciwnikowi na powalenie go kopniakiem w brzuch. Ten sam przeciwnik zamachnął się, gotowy zmiażdżyć leżącego mężczyznę swoim młotem. Proteza zalśniła czerwienią. Ziemia pod stopami agresora roztrzaskała się, wytrącając go z równowagi. Przyjaciel podciął go, resztę załatwiła grawitacja. Używając mocy odepchnięcia, mężczyzna odrzucił siebie w tył, poza zasięg wrogiego ataku. Wykorzystując dany mu czas, podniósł się i przygotował do dalszej walki. Piraci otoczyli go, tym razem nie dając mu żadnej szansy ucieczki, czy manewru. Z jego protezy wyrosła tarcza energetyczna, chroniąca całe przedramię. Machnął ostrzem w drugiej ręce i czekał na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika. Nie trwało to długo. Piraci rzucili się niemal jednocześnie, chcąc jak najszybciej zabić jednego wroga i gonić drugiego. Przyjaciel zablokował pierwsze cięcie tarczą i odepchnął oponenta, który wyleciał poza okrąg śmierci. Drugiego pirata trzasnął tą samą tarczą w twarz, ogłuszając go na tyle, by mógł go użyć jako żywej osłony, krążąc wśród chmary przeciwników. Ostatecznie cisnął nim w dwójkę pobliskich Skakdi, którzy razem odlecieli w tył, powaleni ciężkim cielskiem. Mężczyzna walczył z całych sił, ciężko oddychając. Jeszcze chwila, a upadnie. Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, i czy to wystarczyło Ashadowi, by zrobić to co chciał, ale jednego był pewien - jeśli będzie kontynuował tę walkę, w końcu umrze. Nie był jakimś wybitnym wojownikiem, ledwie nadążał za ciosami wroga. Gdyby nie moce protezy, zapewne dawno byłby już trupem. Rozrywający ból w lędźwiach. Miecz jednego z piratów ciął go w linii poziomej. Używając mocy odepchnięcia, odrzucił go od siebie, ale nagła fala cierpienia była nie do zniesienia. Następne było uderzenie kolanem w brzuch. Przyjaciel stęknął, wypluwając całe powietrze, ale opierał się dalej. Wydawało mu się jakoby piraci zaczęli się z nim bawić, kompletnie tracąc poczucie czasu. Bolesne, nieletalne ciosy, mające na celu zaspokoić ich sadystyczne pragnienie. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, umrze. Nie mógł teraz umrzeć. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Wybacz, Toa, pomyślał, po czym odepchnął się od hordy przeciwników i uciekł z ich uścisku. Gdy odwrócili się w jego stronę, by kontynuować zabawę, Przyjaciel wycofał się w ciemną uliczkę. Dwóch Skakdi od razu ruszyło do biegu, jednak ich towarzysz zatrzymał ich donośnym rykiem: - Zostawcie go! Za tamtym drugim! Trójoczniowcy wysłuchali go bez narzekania i już po chwili biegli w stronę portu. ---- Ashad uniknął serii cięć, a gdy dostrzegł lukę w obronie Zakazianina, uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Gruchot łamanych kości rozniósł się w ciszy. Skakdi jęknął, ale kontynuował walkę. Twardziel, stwierdził w głowie Toa. Najemnik odskoczył w tył, wykraczając poza zasięg szabli Trójoczniowca. Nigdy nie był dobry w bezpośredniej walce, zawsze lepiej radził sobie z kontrolowaniem żywiołu. Na szczęście pirat nie wykazywał lepszych umiejętności. Oczy Skakdi zalśniły, co Ashad od razu odebrał jako zły znak. Nie zastanawiając się, uskoczył w bok. Po chwili w miejscu, w którym stał, powstała ogromna dziura, wyryta niewidzialną siłą. Zakazianin warknął i skoczył na Toa. Najemnik wytworzył strumień dźwiękowy wokół przeciwnika, wypełniając jego głowę nieznośnym szumem. Skakdi padł, ale w dzikim szale podniósł się i kontynuował walkę. Kręgosłup Zakazianina zadrgał gwałtownie, jakby reagując na narastający gniew właściciela. Potężny cios w brzuch wypruł powietrze z płuc Ashada w formie stłumionego jęku. Toa zakaszlał, ale w porę uchylił się przed śmiertelnym sztychem. Skakdi warknął i doskoczył do najemnika, pozostawiając jednak ogromną lukę w defensywie. Ashad wykorzystał to i posłał pod żebra pirata ciężki cios pięścią. Chrupot pękających kości złączył się ze stękiem Trójoczniowca. Zakazianin uderzył o ścianę pobliskiego budynku i upadł. Dyszał ciężko, z bólem łapiąc oddech. Możliwe, że któreś z połamanych żeber przebiło płuco. Z ust pirata spłynęła strużka krwi. Ashad podszedł do niego, kucnął przy nim, po czym dotknął jego ramienia. Mięśnie drgały w nienaturalny sposób, prawdopodobnie nie mógł nimi ruszyć. Nic mu nie groziło. - Zaprowadzisz mnie do waszego statku. Trójoczniowiec spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca i parsknął, choć kosztowało go to dodatkową dawkę bólu, na którą zareagował karykaturalnym grymasem. - Wal się, Toa - wyjęczał. - Nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzę, a ty mnie nie zabijesz. Te wasze zasady ci nie pozwalają. - Zmówiliście się wszyscy? - spytał, po czym nacisnął na połamane żebra Skakdi. Pirat zacisnął zęby, a jego oczy prawie wyszły z orbit. - Choć co do jednego masz rację - nie zabiję cię. Ale mogę cię zranić. Bardzo. - Próbujesz mnie przestraszyć? - warknął, widocznie przejęty. - Próbuj dalej. - Nie chcę, żebyś się bał - stwierdził Ashad. - Chcę, byś się poddał i wyświadczył mi tę jedną przysługę. Najemnik raz jeszcze nacisnął na ranę Zakazianina, starając się, by nie zranić go bardziej, lub żeby nie stracił przytomności z szoku. Skakdi stękał i jęczał, twardo znosząc ból. Gdy jego oczy zaczęły wędrować do wnętrza czaszki, Toa odsunął się, a pirat zaczerpnął powietrza, mimo ostrego cierpienia, jakie zadawały mu żebra. Ashad niecierpliwił się. Było tak za sprawą uciekającego mu czasu. Jego przyjaciel raczej nie mógł pokonać wszystkich piratów na raz, a nie będzie ich powstrzymywał całą noc. Chór kroków w oddali potwierdził jego słowa. Najemnik syknął. Jego czas właśnie boleśnie się ukrócił. - Mów. Nie mógł teraz się wycofać. Zostało mu zaledwie kilka dni, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Trójoczniowcy byli coraz bliżej. Zirytowany, nacisnął gwałtownie na żebra Skakdi. Tym razem Zakazianin nie był w stanie wytrzymać i wrzasnął z całych sił, gdy Toa wpychał swoją rękę głębiej, przyciskając kości do płuc. Niech to Karzahni, ryknął w myślach. Oczy pirata wypełniły się bielą, gdy powoli tracił świadomość. Ashad wpatrywał się w niego, próbując wyrwać odpowiedzi z jego półmartwego mózgu. Dany mu czas odchodził powoli, za to zbliżali się Trójoczniowcy. Toa syknął i zacisnął zęby. - Tam jest! Pirat, który chwilowo objął rolę dowódcy, wrzasnął na widok rannego towarzysza, leżącego przy ścianie jednego z domów. Jego oczy wędrowały do góry w stłumionym, bolesnym transie. Trójoczniowcy podbiegli szybko i przyjrzeli się cierpiącemu Skakdi. - A niech mnie Irnakk batem wysmaga - skomentował Trójoczniowiec. - Opatrzcie mu tę ranę i migiem na statek - rozkazał tymczasowy przywódca. - Ghl... blurg ga... - bełkotał ranny, nie będąc w stanie wyrzeźbić ni słowa. - Już dobrze, cholera. Zabieramy cię na statek. - Nhg... ni....erg. Otumaniony Skakdi starał się przekazać coś swoim towarzyszom, jednak do ich uszu docierał tylko stek losowo złożonych sylab, wyplutych przez okaleczonego. Zbyt przejęci zaistniałą sytuacją, nie zdali sobie sprawy z tego, że być może to była pułapka, że to dość podejrzane, iż ich towarzysz został zraniony w jakimś celu. Trójoczniowcy nie myśleli nad tym. Na to właśnie Ashad liczył. Gdy piraci ruszyli w kierunku portu, by doprowadzić rannego na okręt, Toa Dźwięku ruszył za nimi, skacząc po dachach. Wokół stóp wytworzył pola ciszy, które tłumiły hałas kroków i stąpnięć. Trójoczniowcy targali rannego towarzysza, docierając po kilku minutach do portu. W nocy zdawał się być spokojniejszy. Zdawał się. Gdzieniegdzie Ashad wypatrzył ciemne sylwetki, kryjące się w cieniu, pary oczu spoglądających w stronę przybyszy. Piraci, nieasystujący w niesieniu okaleczonego, uformowali trójkąt dookoła swych kamratów, chroniąc ich przed możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami. Choć nie chciał tego przyznać, Ashad uznał, że mają większe poczucie pracy w zespole niż on sam. Jakby zostali do tego zdyscyplinowani. Ciekawe, jak na bandę piratów. Toa zauważył, że przed wejściem do portu Trójoczniowcy zakryli swoje pancerze i głowy płaszczami i kapturami, podobnie zrobili z rannym, który nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Prawdopodobnie miało to na celu ukrycie ich tożsamości, możliwe, że nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek wiedział gdzie jest ich okręt dowodzący. Ashad zeskoczył z ostatniego dachu i wylądował po zewnętrznej stronie muru, oddzielającego port od miasta. Niewidzialna bariera, niwelująca dźwięki kroków, spłaszczyła się pod ciężarem nóg. Toa Dźwięku szedł na kuckach za Trójoczniowcami, którzy zaczęli zwalniać. Od czasu do czasu pirat formujący tylny wierzchołek trójkąta odwracał się, patrząc czy nikt ich nie śledzi. Na szczęście noc była tego dnia wyjątkowo ciemna, Ashad był praktycznie niewidoczny, gdy tylko stawał w miejscu. Ostatecznie piraci zatrzymali się przy potężnym czteromasztowcu. Gdyby ich nie śledził, Ashad pozwoliłby sobie gwizdnąć z podziwu. Okręt był kolejnym tytanem w porcie i choć Toa nie zwracał wcześniej na to większej uwagi, nie kojarzył, aby go już wcześniej widział. Wzruszył ramionami i przyjrzał się dwójce Skakdi, którzy zaczęli wnosić rannego na pokład. Pozostali zostali na lądzie i zaczęli wartę dookoła statku. Ashad syknął z niezadowolenia. Spojrzał w lewo. Obok okrętu Trójoczniowców stał mniej pokaźny, ale wciąż masywny trzymasztowiec. Ashad zakrył prawe ucho i wytężył słuch. Nie usłyszał żadnego hałasu na pokładzie, mógł więc bezpiecznie założyć, że był on pusty. Toa parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w to, co zamierzał zaraz zrobić. Może rzeczywiście potrzebuję opieki Wielkiego Ducha, pomyślał. Przygotował się do biegu. Trzy płytkie oddechy, rozluźnienie goleni, przyjęcie zgiętej pozycji. Po chwili wyskoczył do przodu, z prędkością większą, niż się spodziewał. Pobliski pirat zauważył rozmazaną sylwetkę, przecinającą ciemność. Zareagował natychmiastowo, wrzaskiem ostrzegając towarzyszy. Oczy strażników skierowały się w jego stronę. Nigdy nie ma tak łatwo, zaśmiał się w duchu. Z niezwykłą zręcznością zaczął wspinać się po ścianie pokładu, chwytając wszystko co mógł, to jakąś wyszczerbioną dechę, to metalowe uzupełnienia. Jeden z piratów pomyślał w końcu, by zaatakować i wystrzelił laserową wiązkę z oczu, która roztrzaskała drewniane deski nieopodal Ashada. Toa został wyrzucony w górę, jednak udało mu się pochwycić kolejną wystającą część i wspiąć się wyżej. Po chwili był już na pokładzie, gdzie Trójoczniowcy nie mogli go trafić. Rozejrzał się. Miał rację, na deku panowała pustka. W oddali słyszał krzyki piratów, które miały zachęcić pozostałych do ruszenia za nim w pogoń. Wszystko dla jednego Toa. Czuł się zaszczycony. Nie marnując czasu, wspiął się szybko na pobliski maszt. Gdy już znalazł się przy szczycie, wszedł na saling i obrzucił statek Trójoczniowców szybkim spojrzeniem. Na ich pokładzie dostrzegł wiele czarnych punktów, którymi byli marynarze. Zbyt wiele, by mógł sobie z nimi poradzić w pojedynkę. Bez większego zastanowienia skoczył, używając fali dźwiękowej, by wydłużyć lot. Tej samej mocy użył, by złagodzić upadek. Fala uderzeniowa wyrzeźbiła dziurę w podłożu i odepchnęła pobliskich piratów. Ashad, zwolniwszy w powietrzu, wylądował gładko. Od razu po lądowaniu rzucił się na niego pobliski Trójoczniowiec. Ashad wbił mu łokieć w brzuch, po czym uderzył czołem w głowę, powalając go na ziemię. Następny zaatakował z drugiej strony, tym razem uzbrojony w pierwszy lepszy miecz. Toa odrzucił go jednak strumieniem dźwięku. Kolejnych trzech zaatakowało go w formacji trójkąta, uzbrojeni we włócznie. Najemnikowi udało się powalić pierwszego, szarżującego z przodu, ale pozostała dwójka powaliła go natychmiastowo po tym. Uderzenie w bok kolana, potem w środek pleców i Ashad padł na ziemię. Nim zdążył się podnieść, przy jego gardle zalśnił duet ostrych grotów. Toa wypuścił pozostałość zebranego powietrza. Trójoczniowcy przygotowali się do dekapitacji, jednak stanowczy głos powstrzymał ich od tego. - Stać! Nie zabijać go. Na razie. Toa podniósł wzrok. Z ciemności przed nim wyłonił się postawny Skakdi w szarym pancerzu, odziany w brązowy płaszcz. Złote oczy Zakazianina błyszczały jak para klejnotów na dnie morskich odmętów. - Mamy do pogadania z naszym nowym gościem - odparł Ishgarn. Ashad wyszczerzył zęby. - No witam. Rozdział V: Proch i popiół Gein otworzył powoli oczy. Ciemność zaczęła go piec równie mocno, co światło. Potrzebował snu. I to bardzo. Noga, zżerana przez robactwo, odrętwiała i teraz jedynie czuł echo dawnego, rozrywającego bólu. Cierpienie, wylewające się wcześniej spomiędzy żeber, zniknęło, a po nim pozostały jedynie pustka i chłód. Vortixx podniósł głowę, jego kark zaskrzypiał z powodu nagłego ruchu. Zerknął na łańcuch, więżący go nad ziemią. Okowa trzymały twardo, metal zgrzytał od czasu do czasu, gdy ścierpłe ramiona Xianina trzęsły się w nieodczuwalnych przez niego spazmach. Gein syknął. Jeśli Wielki Duch istnieje, niech mnie, cholera, wyzwoli z okowów. - pomyślał. - Jak nie, sam to zrobię. Jakoś. Skierował wzrok w dół. Widział, jak Robale Zarazy pełzają wyżej, wspinając się po jego mięśniach i kościach. Nie czuł ich, ale nie podobało mu się to, że niedługo przebrną całą nogę i dotrą wyżej, do tułowia. A tam dopiero zaczną ucztować. Gein spojrzał wyżej, na lukę w zbroi. Na szczęście tam piraci nie zaglądali. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, tam właśnie to schował. Żeby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenie, Vortixx wymusił tors, by drgnął i poruszył całym ciałem. Nagły błysk wśród cieni wnętrzności pancerza wymusił na twarzy najemnika karykaturalny uśmiech. Nie mam czasu, by czekać na Wielkiego Ducha. ---- Ashad został brutalnie rzucony na pokład. Szybko zwinął się z bólu, który objął jego klatkę piersiową i plecy. Oddychał szybko, łapiąc pojedynczy oddech seriami. Niewidzialna siła objęła jego serce i ścisnęła je z całych sił, wylewając morze cierpienia na żebra i kręgosłup. Toa zakasłał, nie radząc sobie z wdychaniem powietrza bez kolejnych fal bólu. - Wstawaj - usłyszał polecenie. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał wstawać. Mimo to wykonał rozkaz i podniósł się do pozycji klęczącej, wciąż pozostając zgarbionym, by ścisnąć cierpienie i zmrozić czucie. Rozejrzał się. Ogromna kula ognia wisiała nieruchomo na jasnoniebieskiej płachcie, błyszcząc wśród bieli chmur. Wiatr tego dnia był wyjątkowy ciepły, wiał od strony miasta. Idealny dzień na rejs. Skoro już o dniach mowa, ile czasu minęło od jego przybycia na okręt? Pewnie normalnie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć, ale chwilowo był niespełna świadomy. W rzeczywistości upłynęły dwa dni od tamtej nocy. Pierwszego dnia został mocno poturbowany przez oprawcę na tej łajbie. Chyba mu się nawet przedstawił, ale Ashad nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Po długich torturach zostawiono go sam na sam z bólem. Tak go pokiereszowali, że instynktownie użył cząstki Mocy Toa, by nie umrzeć od zadanych mu ran. Drugiego dnia zostawili go w spokoju, prawdopodobnie mieli coś lepszego do roboty, albo chcieli, by nacieszył się chwilą spokoju przed kolejną wizytą mistrza tortur. W ten sposób kolejna dawka cierpienia zdruzgotałaby jego psychikę jeszcze bardziej. Tak czy inaczej, zapowiadał się wspaniały dzień. Przed szereg wysunął się Ishgarn, przywódca Trójoczniowców. Skakdi podszedł do niego, starając się, by pazury u stóp nie żłobiły desek pokładu. Stanął dokładnie przed nim, tak, że naprzeciwko twarzy Ashada znajdował się jego brzuch. Dopiero teraz najemnik zauważył, że pirat był zaskakująco wysoki. Zakazianin nie obawiał się niespodziewanego ataku ze strony Toa - był zbyt wycieńczony torturami, a jego moc żywiołu była skutecznie blokowana przez Ultian, zawarty w kajdanach, łączących jego ręce. Ishgarn spojrzał na najemnika z pogardą, jakby patrzył na nic nie wartego Matoranina, bezbronnego i bezradnego przeciwko jego sile. - To tak witasz gości? - wyszczerzył się Ashad. - Żadnej herbatki, rozmowy, nic, od razu na tortury. Więcej cię nie odwiedzę. - Żeby po takim katowaniu mieć jeszcze siłę żartować - gwizdnął Ishgarn, jakby wyrażając szacunek. - Podziwiam twój upór. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz i będziesz się długo trzymał. - Dla ciebie wszystko. Ishgarn nic nie odpowiedział i z ogromną siłą uniósł Ashada, tak, że ich oczy spotkały się na tej samej wysokości. - Przybyłeś mnie zabić? - warknął. - Zgadza się. Skakdi zdziwił się szczerością Toa, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Kto cię wysłał? - Twój braciszek z Północy - odparł z uśmieszkiem. Ashad wyprzedził kolejne pytanie Ishgarna, kontynuując: - Wątpię, żebyście się znali. Dla niego, tak samo jak dla mnie, to tylko biznes. Przywódca Trójoczniowców prychnął i puścił Toa. Najemnik padł bezwładnie na deski pokładowe. Ashad udawał, że leży i wpatruje się w podłogę, choć w rzeczywistości patrzył z ukosa na Ishgarna, obserwując jego reakcję. Skakdi zdawał się nad czymś zastanawiać. Gdy przywołał go gestem dłoni, oprawca, torturujący Toa, podszedł do swego lidera i stanął obok niego. Zakazianin szepnął do mistrza tortur, by najemnik go nie usłyszał. Mimo to, dzięki mocy Dźwięku, do Ashada dotarły słowa Ishgarna. - Coś wynikło z tortur? - Nic szczególnego, panie. Po krótkim czasie przestał reagować, szybko zobojętniał na ból. Teraz zgrywa twardego, ale podejrzewam, że się boi. Obawia się czegokolwiek, dlatego nie odważy się skłamać. Sądzę, że mówi prawdę. - W porządku. Ishgarn odsunął się od oprawcy i z powrotem skierował uwagę na Toa. - A co wiesz o łuczniku Vortixx w czerwono-czarnym pancerzu? - mlasnął. Najwidoczniej uznał, że powinien wycisnąć z Ashada jak najwięcej informacji. - Vortixx? - zapytał siebie w myślach. - Pierwsze słyszę. Czyżby ktoś jeszcze wysłał na Ishgarna jakiegoś zabójcę? Złapali go? - Cholera, złapaliście go? - zełgał, skrywając kłamstwo za nerwowym uśmiechem. - Heh, wiedziałem, że jestem lepszy. - To twój wspólnik? - Raczej rywal - poprawił. - Kilku z nas zostało wysłanych, by cię capnąć. On był jednym z tych wysłanych przede mną. Jak widzę, nie udało mu się. Ishgarn uśmiechnął się. Prawdopodobnie uznał to za komplement. To tylko zachęciło go do dalszego przesłuchania. - Gdzie jest ten mój braciszek, o którym wspomniałeś? Ashad zastanowił się, a czas dookoła zwolnił. Jeśli miał działać według planu, powinien nakierować okręt Trójoczniowców na Palhas, gdzie naprowadzą na siebie armię Giemmy i ludzi Ishgarna i zmuszą ich do walki, a wtedy ruch oporu to wykorzysta i obali dotychczasowego władcę. Musiał uważać. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że kłamie, będzie po nim. - W Palhas - powiedział, mocą żywiołu modyfikując swój głos, by brzmiał bardziej przekonująco. - Siedzi w Palhas i czeka na twój łeb, przyniesiony na srebrnej tacy. Skakdi prychnął, wyraźnie obrażony. Mimo wszystko zignorował ostatnie zdanie, a zastanowił się nad wskazanym mu miejscem. Ashad miał szczerą nadzieję, że zdecyduje się wyruszyć natychmiast, ale nie zapowiadało się na to. Toa westchnął w myślach. Wtem do pirata podszedł jeden z jego sługusów i szepnął mu coś o "jego" przybyciu. Skakdi wydawał się zrozumieć, bowiem skinął głową w geście akceptacji i kazał Trójoczniowcowi się oddalić. Po chwili na pokładzie znalazł się wysoki Skakdi, odziany w czarną zbroję i obudowę, zakrywającą jego żuchwę. Czerwone oczy Zakazianina zdawały się płonąć w bezkresnym morzu ognia. - Amaran. - Takim imieniem pozdrowił go Ishgarn. - Wystarczająco długo kazałeś mi czekać. - Wybacz, szefie. - Niski, gardłowy głos wyrwał się z obudowy w akompaniamencie chłodnego syku. - Coś mnie zatrzymało. - Masz chociaż informacje? - Zgadza się. Nasz cel pozostaje ten sam, w okolicy bezpiecznie. Powinniśmy dotrzeć tam bez przeszkód. - Dopiero teraz Amaran zwrócił uwagę na Toa, półleżącego na pokładzie. - Kto to? - Kolejny nieudacznik, myślący, że może mnie tknąć - skwitował Ishgarn. Ashad przewrócił oczami. Krwiste ślepia Amarana zalśniły. - Pozwól, że osobiście go wypatroszę i rozrzucę wnętrzności wzdłuż portu. - Nie, głupcze - syknął Ishgarn. - Jest mi potrzebny żywy, by znaleźć dokładne miejsce pobytu jego pracodawcy. - Gdzie mamy szukać? - spytał Amaran. W jego głosie Ashad wyczuł nutkę niechęci do swojego przywódcy. - W Palhas. Głuchy jęk zaskoczenia wydobył się z zakrytych ust Amarana. Zaciekawiony Toa przyjrzał się mu, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej kolejnej reakcji. - Szefie - zaczął Skakdi w czerni - byłem w Palhas. Obecnie panuje tam niejaki Giemma. Plotki głoszą, że zebrał niemałą fortunę, terroryzując mieszkańców i nie tylko. Jego władza obecnie jest osłabiona przez mordy seryjnego zabójcy, Łamignata. - I działania pewnego ruchu oporu - dodał w myślach Ashad. - Sugerujesz coś? - Sugeruję, szefie, żeby, skoro i tak nam po drodze, najechać Palhas i je splądrować. Od czasu do czasu powinniśmy się wzbogacić, ale tego przecież nie muszę ci mówić. - Zgadza się, nie musisz - mruknął z niezadowoleniem Ishgarn. - Byłeś tam, widziałeś jego ludzi. O jakich liczbach mówimy? - Podejrzewam, że około stu, stu pięćdziesięciu strażników. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Przywódca Trójoczniowców skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Zastanawiał się chwilę, po czym ostatecznie zdecydował. - Bosmanie - odezwał się do stojącego nieopodal Steltianina - przekaż wieści załodze. Kurs na Palhas. Steltianin zasalutował, po czym zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Ashad spuścił głowę. Gest ten dostrzegł Ishgarn. - Nie załamuj się, Toa - charknął. - Jest szansa, że po tym wszystkim pozwolę ci żyć. Gdybyś był mądrzejszy, pracowałbyś dla mnie. Może nawet będziesz miał okazję. Kończąc wypowiedź, kazał dwóm piratom zabrać go z powrotem do celi, po czym kontynuował rozmowę z Amaranem. Ashad jednak nie był załamany. Opuścił głowę, by piraci nie mogli dostrzec uśmiechu satysfakcji na jego twarzy. ---- Astrea schowała ostatnią książkę do torby. Zamierzała przenieść je do jednej ze skrytek, zanim w mieście rozpęta się piekło. Vortixx spojrzała ze smutkiem na swój pokój, jakby już nigdy miała go nie zobaczyć. Spuściła głowę, a jej wargi zadrgały delikatnie. Zacisnęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Bała się. Za dwa dni miało wydarzyć się to, na co przygotowywała się przez długi czas. A teraz, gdy ten moment się zbliżał, odczuwała coraz większy strach i zwątpienie. Wiedziała, że nie obejdzie się bez ofiar. Nie chciała umrzeć, ani widzieć jak umierają jej bliscy. Trzęsła się na myśl o zniszczeniu i śmierci, które niechybnie zbliżały się do spełnienia. Musisz się uspokoić, powtarzała sobie. Nie możesz się martwić na zapas i przytłoczyć pozostałych. Bądź silna. Musisz być. Usiadła i westchnęła głęboko, torbę położyła obok. Musiała jeszcze chwilę odpocząć, pogodzić się z myślami. Kilka chwil powinno wystarczyć. Wtem usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Gdy wydukała krótkie "proszę", do środka weszła Eos. Toa Wody, jak zwykle spokojna, weszła do środka i uśmiechnęła się do Xianki. - Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Ee - jęknęła. - Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Wszystko w porządku. Eos, ku zdziwieniu Astrei, chwyciła za drzewce swojej włóczni. Zanim Vortixx zdążyła zareagować, Toa machnęła bronią, nakreślając półokrąg, i uderzyła ją w głowę jak kijem. Xianka chwyciła się za obolałą czaszkę i spojrzała na Eos z zaskoczeniem. - Nie próbuj kłamać, jeśli nie umiesz - machnęła palcem wskazującym. Po chwili usiadła przy niej. - Co cię trapi? Twarz Astrei przybrała smutny i trochę zawstydzony wyraz twarzy. - Boisz się? - Eos zdawała się czytać w jej myślach. - Tak - przyznała. - Boję się nadchodzącej walki. Ogarnia mnie strach na samą myśl, że ktoś z naszych może zostać zabity. Wiem, że nie powinnam się bać i to tylko obciąża pozostałych, ale nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Uśmiech Eos przyozdobiła pobłażliwość i troska. Toa położyła rękę na ramieniu Vortixx i spojrzała jej w oczy. Astrea odwzajemniła spojrzenie, choć jej wzrok był mniej pewny niż przywódczyni buntowników. - Strach nie jest niczym złym - odparła. - Pozwala ci myśleć o tym, co może się wydarzyć, zastanowić się, co możesz stracić. Dzięki temu jesteś w stanie postarać się to wszystko ocalić. Nie pozwól jednak, by strach nad tobą zapanował. Wtedy wszystko, co zyskałaś, przepadnie, a ty nie będziesz mogła z tym walczyć. Więc przyjmij go i zaakceptuj, ale nie korz się przed nim. - Łatwo ci mówić, Eos. Zawsze wydajesz się być silna i przygotowana. Tak jakby strach się ciebie nie imał. Toa spochmurniała. - Boję się - odparła, zaskakując Vortixx. - Oczywiście, że się boję. O wszystkich, o ciebie, Salesha, o każdego z was. Jednakże wierzę w opatrzność Wielkiego Ducha - uśmiechnęła się na powrót. - On poprowadzi nas ku zwycięstwu. - Jesteś tego pewna? - Oczywiście - wstała. - Wielki Duch czuwa nad nami. Nad tobą też. Z przyjemnością zobaczy, jak świetnie sobie poradzisz. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? Vortixx odwzajemniła uśmiech. W jej oczach narodziła się nowa determinacja. - Tak. Nie zawiodę, obiecuję. Eos skinęła głową. - Dobrze. Cywile z okolic portu zostali już ewakuowani? - Stopniowo ich przenosimy, ale trudno to zrobić bez wzbudzenia niczyich podejrzeń. Na razie staramy się ich ewakuować pojedynczo. W dwa dni powinni już być bezpieczni, tak sądzę. - W porządku. Dostałam wizję od Ashada - stwierdziła. - Jest już w drodze, z tym swoim piratem. - Porwał cały statek? - W głosie Astrei dało się słyszeć zdumienie i podziw. - Ee, nie. Wygląda na to, że został, cóż, pojmany - uśmiechnęła się Eos, z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. Astrea zamarła, wpatrując się w nią osłupiała. Eos odpowiedziała jej jedynie wzruszeniem ramion. ---- Ashad kroczył powolnym krokiem, przemierzając pokład. Od czasu do czasu podążający za nim Skakdi warczał, żeby się pospieszył, lub samemu go popychał. Toa pokręcił głową. Minął dzień odkąd wypłynęli. Jeśli rejs odbędzie się bez problemów, powinni być w Palhas na czas. Ostatnio oszczędzili mu tortur i jedynie zostawiali go samego w celi. Całą pierwszą noc przeleżał w zamknięciu. Dzięki temu miał czas, by zaplanować kolejne ruchy. Musiał starać się o to, by Ishgarn niczego nie podejrzewał i przy okazji był skłonny uwierzyć mu co do pobytu Mahaba w Palhas. Wiedział, że przywódca Trójoczniowców prędzej czy później przyzwie go do siebie. Nie denerwuj się, powtarzał w myślach. Zachowaj spokój, a dasz radę. Toa dotarł do schodów achterdeku i zaczął powoli po nich wchodzić. Skakdi, który mu towarzyszył, został na dole, uznając najpewniej, że tam nie będzie potrzebny. Najemnik wkroczył na szczyt pokładu i dostrzegł Ishgarna, wpatrującego się w morską przestrzeń. Trójoczniowiec dostrzegł go po chwili i ruchem głowy wskazał, by się zbliżył. Ashad posłusznie podszedł. Pirat opierał się jedną ręką o nadburcie, druga orbitowała wokół jednego z mieczy, zaczepionych przy pasie. Złote oczy przeszywały horyzont w oddali, szukając nieistniejącej granicy. Po chwili Ishgarn przekierował spojrzenie na Toa. - Jak ci mija rejs? - zapytał nagle. - W porządku - westchnął Ashad. - Pomijając ciasne kajdanki i chłodną celę. - Z tym musisz się pogodzić. Niedługo dopłyniemy do Palhas. Toa skinął głową. Jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Ashad stanął obok Ishgarna, choć nie podszedł za blisko, by nie sprowokować przywódcy piratów. - Powiedz mi, Toa - zaczął Skakdi. - Jak to jest być najemnikiem? I żadnych głupich odpowiedzi. - Słucham? - Toa Dźwięku mnie nie dosłyszał? - parsknął Ishgarn. - A to zabawne. Powiedziałem: żadnych głupich odpowiedzi. Ashad wzruszył ramionami. - Nijak. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio było inaczej. - Nudna odpowiedź. - Przykro mi. - Zapewne. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak ja się czułem gdy zostawałem piratem? - Nieszczególnie - odparł szczerze. - Trudno, i tak opowiem. - Ishgarn machnął ręką, ignorując słowa Ashada. - Moi ludzie myślą, że to jakaś tajemnica, ale co oni tam wiedzą - parsknął. - W każdym razie, zanim zostałem piratem, byłem porucznikiem jednego z wodzów wojennych na południu Zakazu. Dość prestiżowa pozycja, można powiedzieć. Cóż, koniec końców wyzwałem go na pojedynek, by przejąć dowództwo nad jego armią. - Ishgarn zacisnął pięści, co nie umknęło uwadze Toa. - Przegrałem i zostałem wygnany. Udało mu się zebrać sporą garść ludzi, którzy poszli za mną, ale niesmak pozostał. Przez lata nie mogłem pogodzić się z porażką, byłem wściekły, oskarżałem wszystko i wszystkich. W końcu uznałem, że oszukiwał - pokręcił głową. - Musiał oszukiwać, bo przecież jakim cudem przegrałem. Wiesz jaka była prawda? Cholera, uśmiejesz się. Przegrałem, bo byłem słabszy. Ot, cała historia - powiedział, rozkładając ramiona w geście mówiącym "to wszystko co mam do pokazania". - Wtedy, gdy zaplanowałem pojedynek, wiesz co myślałem? "Nasz przywódca jest słaby, prowadzi nas ku zagładzie, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zapewni nam chwałę". Zgadnij, kim był ten ktoś. Przez te lata na wygnaniu zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie walczyłem dla chwały moich ludzi, ale dla mocy. Chciałem być silniejszy, więc potrzebowałem silniejszej pozycji. Żadnych głębokich motywów, czy skomplikowanych planów. - Więc zdałeś sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu? - zapytał Ashad. - Błędu? Jakiego błędu? - uśmiechnął się Ishgarn, obnażając ostre zęby. - Zrozumiałem tylko swoją motywację. Nie ma niczego złego w pragnieniu mocy. Szczerze, patrząc na obecną sytuację, to nawet lepiej, że zostałem wygnany. Będąc wodzem wojennym, byłbym spętany bitwami i moją armią, a tutaj jestem wolny. Nigdy wcześniej nie zaznałem takiej swobody, jak teraz. - A twoi ludzie? - Czują to samo, co ja. Są szczęśliwi, bo są wolni. Wiesz, nie jestem okrutnym szefem - mruknął - dopóki ktoś mnie nie zdradzi. Wtedy potrafię być nieprzyjemny, i oni o tym wiedzą. W końcu tak zostałem nauczony przez własnego dowódcę - prychnął. - W każdym razie, po tym jak zostałem wygnany, wraz ze swoimi ludźmi ukradliśmy jeden ze statków i odpłynęliśmy. W międzyczasie udało nam się zdobyć ten okręt i wtedy zostaliśmy, można powiedzieć, piratami. - Ale bez opaski na oku, drewnianej nogi i ptaszka na barku - odparł Ashad, cytując Mahaba. - Dowcipniś. No, i od tamtej pory pływamy, niekiedy plądrujemy. Czasami zajmiemy się jakąś robótką, może dwiema, żeby się rozruszać. Im większa robota, tym większy trening. - I większa nagroda. Wiem coś o tym. - Zgadza się - skinął głową. - Tyle, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja jestem lojalny wobec pracodawcy. Bo wiesz, jeśli wyrobisz sobie renomę oszusta, stracisz klientów, a jak tracisz klientów, to tracisz zyski, jak tracisz zyski, to tracisz lojalność swoich ludzi. Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, z czym to się wiąże. Niedobrze, pomyślał Toa. Był bardziej podejrzliwy, niż najemnik zakładał. W ten sposób sytuacja mogła się skomplikować. - Szybko się poddałeś - zmrużył oczy. - Dlaczego? Ashad zacisnął uwięzione pięści. Nie ufał mu. Nie, żeby można się było dziwić, w końcu przyznał się, że został wysłany, by go zabić. Tyle, że tworzyło to kilka problemów, między innymi to, czy w ogóle dopłyną do Palhas. Równie dobrze Ishgarn mógłby uznać, że Toa kłamie, zabić go, i odpłynąć w siną dal. - Powiedziałeś mi, że gdybym był mądrzejszy, pracowałbym dla ciebie - wzruszył ramionami, by wyglądać beztrosko. - Chyba właśnie zmądrzałem. - Niech ci się nie wydaje, że odrobina posłuszeństwa kupi ci moje zaufanie. - Jestem najemnikiem, wysłanym, by cię zabić - parsknął Ashad. - Na twoim miejscu też bym sobie nie ufał. Ishgarn prychnął, ale zaakceptował tę odpowiedź. - Idź - machnął ręką. - Wezwę cię, gdy będziemy zbliżać się do Palhas. Toa posłusznie odwrócił się od niego i zszedł schodkami achterdeku. Tam czekał na niego strażnik, który go przyprowadził. Ruchem głowy wskazał, by Ashad szedł pierwszy. Najemnik przyspieszył i skierował się w kierunku podpokładowych cel. Uśmiechnął się pod maską. Wydawało się, że problem zaufania Ishgarna został złagodzony i nie będzie musiał się nim przejmować w najbliższym czasie. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, spętane kajdankami i łańcuchami, i zacisnął pięści. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tych obrączek. ---- Ishgarn wyłamał palce, a charakterystyczny trzask rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Skakdi znajdował się w niewielkiej sali opartej na planie kwadratu, na najniższym piętrze okrętu. Jedynie drewniane ściany, wsparte metalowymi konstrukcjami, trzymały go z dala od morskiej toni, czyhającej zewsząd. Dowódca Trójoczniowców miał obecnie trochę na głowie, między innymi sprawę wysyłanych na niego zabójców. Jeśli Toa, którego złapał, mówił prawdę, problem ten rozwiąże w Palhas, gdzie rzekomo skrywał się pracodawca najemników. Przy okazji wzbogaci się o skarb tamtejszego władcy. Ishgarn nie był przekonany, czy Toa można ufać, a Vortixx, którego złapali i który rzekomo był jego poprzednikiem, został tak poturbowany, że praktycznie nie miał kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Zakazianin zamierzał postarać się, żeby Walrath za to zapłacił. Skakdi uniósł głowę i spojrzał na ogromny przedmiot, któremu poświęcona była sala. Wielka skrzynia leżała, podtrzymywana wieloma żyłkami, które utrzymywały ją w bezruchu podczas żeglug. Z kształtu przypominała sarkofag, ale była większa i bardziej kanciasta. Metalowy szkielet podtrzymywał drewniane cielsko, otaczając je zdobionymi żebrami, na których wyryto nieznane Ishgarnowi znaki. Kości mknęły ku górze w płynnym łukowatym ruchu, kontrastującym z ostrymi wykończeniami drewna, i spotykały się na szczycie skrzyni, formując razem coś na kształt czaszki z wydrążonymi oczodołami. Nie była ona jednak podobna do czaszki Skakdi, czy Toa. Miała niską, wypukłą żuchwę i większą ilość zębów. Przypominała bardziej jakiegoś stwora, aniżeli istotę myślącą. Pozostałe metalowe kości skrzyni formowały na wysokości czoła zakrzywioną, czteroramienną figurę, obejmującą czaszkę od tyłu z obu stron. I na niej wyżłobione zostały tajemnicze znaki, obejmujące zakrzywioną koronę skrzyni, jak również jej głowę. Pirat mruknął głośno. Skrzynia roztaczała wokół siebie niepokojącą aurę, jakby powietrze, które weszło z nią w kontakt, zostało natychmiast splugawione. Uczucie chłodu i niepewności przeszywało Ishgarna, a niewidzialna siła opatulała go swoimi zimnymi dłońmi i próbowała przyciągnąć bliżej do tajemniczego artefaktu. Zakazianin nie był jednak naiwny, wiedział z czym to się wiązało. On go uprzedził. Do czasu zakończenia transportu nie zamierzał dotykać Skrzyni. - Szefie? Do pomieszczenia wszedł Amaran. Skakdi odziany w czarną zbroję stanął obok swojego dowódcy i skierował wzrok na Skrzynię. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało wstręt. - Jak długo będziemy jeszcze płynąć z tym czymś? - Tak długo jak będzie trzeba - odparł stanowczo. - Niedobrze mi się robi, jak na to patrzę - syknął Amaran. - To martwy przedmiot, ale sprawia wrażenie, jakby zamierzał mnie pożreć, gdy tylko się zbliżę. Co jest z tym nie tak? - Nie mam pojęcia, Amaran. To nie nasz problem. Mamy to tylko przetransportować i tyle. Do tego czasu nikt ma jej nie ruszać. - Jesteś pewien, że to tylko jakaś straszna skrzynia, szefie? - zapytał Skakdi. - Może to zwykły kant, byśmy nie ruszali tego, co jest w środku. Niepokojące, czy nie, warto spróbować. - Ta Skrzynia rzekomo potrafi pozbawić kogoś całej jego mocy, może nawet energii życiowej - warknął Ishgarn. - Śmiało, spróbuj, ale nie oczekuj, że pomogę ci, jeśli będzie z tobą źle. Morze chętnie przyjmie cię jako ofiarę. Amaran sarknął, ale nie kontynuował kłótni. - Więc, po co tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał Ishgarn. Pirat jęknął krótko, przypominając sobie powód przybycia. - Bosman zauważył zbliżający się okręt. - Coś szczególnego? - Trudno powiedzieć, ale zbliża się. Przywódca Trójoczniowców mlasnął, niezadowolony. Wyglądało na to, że rejs nie odbędzie się bez problemów. ---- Ashad siedział w swojej ciemnej celi. Wpatrywał się obojętnie w kajdanki, ściskające jego nadgarstki i blokujące moc żywiołu. Nieważne, ile próbował, nie chciały puścić. Musiał więc jakoś sprawić, by Trójoczniowcy sami mu je zdjęli. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że dopóki nie dotrą do Palhas będzie musiał się z nimi męczyć. Westchnął, zrezygnowany. Mimo to, plan postępował zaskakująco dobrze. Aż za dobrze, chciałoby się rzec. Ishgarn, choć nie do końca mu ufał, był gotowy uwierzyć w historyjkę o jego pracodawcy, czekającym w Palhas. Z tego co widział z wizji Eos ona, Astrea, Salesh i pozostali rebelianci zaczęli się mobilizować, ewakuując już większość portu. Wszystko zdawało się już ustawiać na odpowiednich miejscach. Za jednym zamachem pozbędzie się i Ishgarna, i Giemmy, i będzie miał z głowy zlecenie Mahaba. A później, cóż, może znowu odwiedzi Kalmiyę. Virkama oczywiście też. Zastanowił się, czy dobrowolne oddanie się w niewolę Ishgarnowi było najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki było go stać. Mógłby załatwić go - a przynajmniej spróbować - jeszcze w terkhańskim porcie. A jednak wszystko zaplanował tak, by zakończyć swoje sprawy w Palhas, i przy okazji pomóc tamtejszym rebeliantom. Dlaczego? Nie zapłacili mu, niczego nie obiecali, wykazał się nadzwyczajnym, jak na jego profesję, altruizmem i robił to wszystko za nic. Właściwie, to mógł ich nawet wystawić i oddać w ręce Giemmy i jego żołnierzy, za co również zostałby nagrodzony. Wydawali się porządni, to fakt. Walczyli o coś, w co głęboko wierzyli, a walczyli zaciekle. Może to właśnie oddanie przyciągnęło Ashada do nich. Czuł się zobowiązany, by im pomóc, bo poradzili sobie lepiej niż on. Niezapomniane podstawy, które nie mogły zostać przytłoczone. Toa patrzył na nich z niejakim podziwem, widząc pasję, marzenia, o których już dawno zapomniał, o których już nie chciał pamiętać. Echo dawnego obowiązku powracało, a on, jak to Toa Dźwięku, odebrał je w pełnej krasie. No i poza tym, to nie podobała mu się wizja dłuższej współpracy z kimś takim jak Giemma. Po odzyskaniu mocy żywiołu zamierzał znaleźć swój ekwipunek, ostrza i maski. Ashad sądził, że Ishgarn trzymał je w swojej kajucie, ale pewności nie miał. Cóż, niedługo będzie musiał to sprawdzić. Do tej pory jego głównym problemem były kajdanki. Usłyszał kroki. Rozpoznał je. Był to strażnik jego celi, prawdopodobnie kończył obchód po sekcji więziennej, czy coś. Albo przylazł z nudów. Drzwi otworzyły się. Skakdi wkroczył do środka i ruchem głowy kazał mu wstać. Toa odetchnął głęboko i z niechęcią podniósł się. Gdy Zakazianin odsunął się od futryny, najemnik wyszedł z celi i natychmiastowo skierował się w lewo, gdzie w oddali dostrzegł drewniane schody, prowadzące na pokład. Strażnik zamknął za nim celę na klucz i popchnął go do przodu. Ashad zachwiał się, ale wyregulował tempo i powstrzymał ciało przed upadkiem. Wyszczerzył się. Bawiła go ta przesadna brutalność i oschłość, która miała mu rzekomo pokazać z kim miał do czynienia i dlaczego nie powinien temu komuś podskakiwać. W okamgnieniu dotarł do schodów i zaczął po nich wchodzić. Gdy oślepiły go jaskrawe promienie słońca, zmrużył oczy, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie chwilowego dyskomfortu. Po chwili jednak przyzwyczaił się do ilości światła na świeżym powietrzu. Szybko obadał sytuację. Ishgarn, wraz z bosmanem i tym Skakdi w czarnej zbroi - Ashad wciąż próbował dobrze zapamiętać jego imię - stali przy nadburciu i obserwowali coś w oddali. Strażnik pchnął go ponownie. Słysząc nagłe kroki, Ishgarn spojrzał na niego kątem oka, wciąż stojąc tyłem. - Podejdź, Toa. Najemnik stanął obok Ishgarna, bosman odsunął się, by zrobić mu miejsce. Ashad spojrzał na przywódcę Trójoczniowców. Skakdi wpatrywał się dalej w morską przestrzeń. Widząc, że Zakazianin nie zamierzał się na razie odzywać, spojrzał w kierunku, w którym patrzył pirat. Na horyzoncie malował się okręt, który powiększał się, a raczej zbliżał, coraz szybciej. Wiatr wiał w jego twarz, także obcy statek płynął z dodatkową siłą. Patrząc na kierunek ruchu za niedługo powinni się spotkać. - No - mruknął Ashad - i co z tym? - Kto wie. Za niedługo się dowiemy - odparł Skakdi, po czym odsunął się od falszburty. - Tylko po to mnie tu wezwałeś? Żebym dowiedział się o statku? Miło mi. - Nie - warknął Ishgarn. - Chcę, żebyś patrzył. - Patrzył? - powtórzył. - Na co? - Zobaczysz. Ashad przewrócił oczyma, po czym usiadł na pobliskiej skrzyni. Nie żeby miał jakiś sensowny wybór. Minęło kilkanaście minut, a do uszu Toa dotarły nowe głosy, nakładające się na siebie w jeden chaos dźwięków. Wstał i spojrzał za burtę. Obcy okręt był tuż obok, dryfując równolegle do nich. Był niewiele mniejszy od statku Ishgarna, choć prezentował się wcale nie gorzej. Jasne drewno, stanowiące większość kadłuba, gdzieniegdzie przepasane było bruzdami, zapewne nabytymi podczas wielokrotnych rejsów. Gdy się skupił, Ashad dostrzegł cienkie szczeliny, tworzące kwadraty na powierzchni drewnianych mięśni statku - były to klapy, zakrywające działa. Najemnik dostrzegł kilka tuzinów takich szczelin. Obcy statek był wielkim trójmasztowcem, jego pożółkłe żagle łopotały dziko, walcząc z wiatrem. Dziób okrętu uzupełniał taran, którym był długi, podłużny walec, zdobiony srebrem. Rufa była krótszym, bardziej owalnym zakończeniem okrętu. Większość załogi stanowili Steltianie klasy średniej, gdzieniegdzie zdarzali się Vortixx. Xianinem okazał się być również kapitan okrętu, który zszedł z achterdeku, by przywitać się z Ishgarnem. Nosił biały pancerz, na który zarzucił beżową narzutę, falującą na wietrze. Jego zielone oczy zdawały się skrywać w sobie jad. - A więc - zaczął, przechadzając się po okręcie przy nadburciu - który z was jest przywódcą Trójoczniowców? Ashad zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak Vortixx rozpoznał piratów, lecz po chwili dostrzegł kątem oka banderę, zawieszoną na szczycie jednego z masztów - czarną płachtę z wymalowanymi na niej trzema oczami przebitymi linią. Symbol Trójoczniowców. Toa chciał przyłożyć dłoń do twarzy, ale kajdanki skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzały. - Nie odpowiadamy obcym, którzy nie są w stanie nawet się przedstawić - odpowiedział bosman, spokojnym i opanowanym głosem. - Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Vortixx. - Laret. Kapitan jednego z okrętów armady krahlińskiej. A więc Krahlini, pomyślał Toa. - Pff, armady. - Ishgarn splunął w morze. - Te kilka stateczków, które ta niedojda, twój szef, posiada, trudno nazwać armadą. Niech uważa, żeby ego nie stanęło mu w gardle. - Wydaje ci się, że możesz bezkarnie obrażać Krahla? - syknął Laret, widocznie oburzony. - Wasza łajba to i tak barachło w porównaniu do naszych okrętów, ale i tak chętnie ją sobie wezmę. Szef będzie zadowolony. - Pewnie, że będzie - wyszczerzył się Ishgarn. - Z naszym okrętem ta jego "armada" w końcu będzie miała jakąś wartość. Laret aż się zagotował. Ashad uśmiechnął się, obserwując zaistniałą sytuację. Któryś ze Steltian z wrogiego okrętu również parsknął śmiechem, za co został zgromiony spojrzeniem swojego kapitana. - Zakładam, że ty jesteś kapitanem - uśmiechnął się Laret, odzyskując fason. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz na co się porywasz. Mój okręt może jest mniejszy, ale na pewno lepiej uzbrojony. Nie masz szans. - Nie jesteśmy oddaleni od siebie o kilkanaście mil, panie kapitanie - prychnął Ishgarn, akcentując ostatnie dwa słowa z wyraźną ironią. - Twój okręt nas nie rozgromi, dopóki moi ludzie mają coś do powiedzenia. A wierz mi, mają. Chcesz posłuchać? Gdy padło pytanie, Trójoczniowci jak na znak ryknęli chórem niczym stado Kikanalo. Potężna symfonia wrzasków ogłuszyła Ashada, który wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bólu. - Słyszysz ich?! - ryknął Ishgarn. - Rekin może połamać sobie kły na ofierze, ale będzie gryzł do skutku, gdy tylko ją dorwie! Jeśli nie odpłyniesz stąd i nie zostawisz nas w spokoju, zapewniam cię, to ja będę rekinem - warknął. - Głodnym jak wszyscy diabli. Laret skrzywił się, zrażony. Wyraźnie tracił grunt pod nogami w tej rozmowie. Aż dziw, że nie dał jeszcze rozkazu do ataku. Wyglądało na to, że duma nie pozwalała mu zaatakować, nie kończąc rozmowy po swojej stronie. - Oszczerstwa i groźby, typowe dla gatunku twojego pokroju - prychnął Vortixx z pogardą. - Tam - wskazał palcem na statek Ishgarna - jesteś kapitanem równie prymitywnej bandy, ale tutaj, na prawdziwym okręcie, mógłbyś co najwyżej zamiatać pokład. Do niczego innego wy, Skakdi, się nie nadajecie. - Czy ja wiem - mruknął Ashad pod nosem, choć i tak nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. - Mógłby jeszcze pić jak najęty. - Panie kapitanie - westchnął Ishgarn, widocznie zmęczony i zirytowany rozmową. - Próbujesz mnie rozgniewać, co jest stratą czasu. Podejmij decyzję, tu i teraz - spojrzał na niego swymi złotymi, rekinimi oczami. - Spływaj, albo walcz. Laret nie wyglądał już na zdenerwowanego. Był wściekły. Widząc, że kontynuowanie rozmowy nie miało sensu, uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. - Sam się o to prosiłeś - zaśmiał się. - Do ataku! Rozkaz wykonano niemal natychmiastowo. Furty w burcie zostały podniesione, odsłaniając skrywane wewnątrz działa, które wystrzeliły symultanicznie. Kule armatnie spenetrowały kadłub statku Ishgarna, roztrzaskując drewno, które zaczęło krwawić ogniem. Przywódca Trójoczniowców odpowiedział równie szybko. Znacznie mniejsza ilość dział pokładowych wystrzeliła falę kul łańcuchowych, które zawirowały i rozgromiły takielunek krahlińskiego statku. Drzewca zaczęły spadać na wrogi pokład, przygniatając mniej uważnych Steltian. Gdy załoga Lareta przeładowywała, Trójoczniowcy, ku zaskoczeniu wroga, wystrzelili ponownie. Ashad, wciąż ogłuszony poprzednimi wystrzałami, zdziwił się tak szybkim wznowieniem ognia. Gdy spojrzał w przód, wytężając wzrok, dostrzegł, że działa Trójoczniowców były dwustronne, podzielone na dwa segmenty, które strzelały niezależnie od siebie. Dlatego, po wystrzeleniu z pierwszej części, wystarczyło jedynie odwrócić działo w łożysku i ponownie odpalić, tym razem z drugiego fragmentu. W międzyczasie pozostali członkowie obsługi działa przeładowywali opróżniony już segment, i tak w kółko. Ashad musiał przyznać, że było to ciekawe rozwiązanie. A przede wszystkim skuteczne. Nim Krahlini ponownie wystrzelili, Trójoczniowcy zdążyli zniszczyć znaczną część ich baterii rufowej, skutecznie zmniejszając siłę ognia wroga. Kolejny ostrzał nie był tak skuteczny, co pozwoliło piratom Ishgarna na wyrównanie szans. Widząc, że wymiana ognia zaczynała być coraz mniej korzystna, Laret wydał rozkaz do abordażu. Steltiańscy marynarze podeszli do nadburcia i wystrzelili ze specjalnych miotaczy haki na linach, które przebiły drewno okrętu Trójoczniowców i zaczepiły się o powstałe szczeliny, po czym przymocowali miotacze do specjalnych zaczepów na pokładzie. W ten sposób statki zostały połączone. Steltianie zaczęli wskakiwać na pokład okrętu Ishgarna z wszelaką bronią w rękach. Trójoczniowcy prędko dobyli broni i stanęli do obrony żaglowca. W kilka chwil rozpętała się bitwa. Szczęk metalu, trzask pękającego drewna i wybuchy ognia zawirowały razem w spirali szaleńczego hałasu, który zmroził Ashada. Toa rozejrzał się. Krahlinów zdecydowanie było mniej, ale zdawali się lepiej uzbrojeni. Dodatkowo Steltianie i Vortixx, którzy wraz z Laretem zostali na pokładzie własnego statku, nie zaprzestali ostrzału - kule szybowały przez okręt, rozbijając się to o pokład, to o jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć z bólu. Vortixx był tak zdesperowany, że nie miał nic przeciwko poświęceniu własnych ludzi, by wybić wroga. Szaleniec, stwierdził Ashad. Walka wrzała. Wśród tłumu wojowników najemnikowi udało się znaleźć Ishgarna. Zakaziański kapitan radził sobie w walce zaskakująco dobrze, wykorzystując naraz jedną z szabli i pistolet, którymi gromił kolejne fale wroga. Pozostali nie radzili sobie gorzej, szczególnie ten Skakdi w czarnej zbroi, który zdawał się być mrocznym huraganem śmierci, tnącym wszystko na swojej drodze. Grube ostrza, przyczepione do naramienników zbroi, zostały ozdobione steltiańską krwią, rozpryskującą się z każdym kolejnym cięciem pirata. Toa skrzywił się, niezadowolony. Ten Skakdi mógł być sporym problemem w nadchodzącej walce. Pomimo zagorzałości Trójoczniowców, walka zdawała się przegrana. Jeśli wrogi ostrzał byłby kontynuowany, zakaziańscy piraci nie mieli szans. A nawet jeśli udałoby im się wygrać, uszkodzenia byłyby tak dotkliwe, że musieliby zatrzymać się i poczekać na ich naprawę, na co Ashad nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Został mu tylko jeden dzień. Trójoczniowcy nie mogli pozwolić sobie na abordaż, ze względu na szaleńczy atak Krahlinów, który skutecznie blokował wszystkie ich siły na własnym pokładzie. Dopóki bateria rufowa wroga działała, Skakdi byli na straconej pozycji. Toa musiał jakoś ją powstrzymać, ale z tymi kajdankami nie mógł zrobić nic. Potrzebował też swojej maski. Widząc, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, Ashad skierował się w stronę achterdeku i wyważył drzwi, stanowiące część jego przedniej ściany. Z każdym kolejnym stopniem niewielkich schodków, prowadzących w dół do kajut kapitańskich, odgłosy walki słabły. Gdy już był na samym dole, wrząca na górze bitwa zdawała się jedynie odległym echem. Rozejrzał się. Główny pokój Ishgarna na pewno znajdował się na końcu. Podbiegł szybko do drzwi i spróbował je otworzyć, tym razem w sposób normalny. Gdy jednak to się nie udało, kopnął je z całych sił, wyrywając z zawiasów. Trudno, później będzie się tłumaczyć Ishgarnowi. Wszedł do środka. Kajuta kapitana była zaskakująco schludna. Na ścianach zawieszone były różne mapy, przedstawiające najważniejsze oceany i lądy. Drewniane gabloty skrywały w swych wnętrzach różne nabytki Ishgarna, głównie bronie i jakieś mniejsze skarby. W jednej z nich dostrzegł, ku swojemu zadowoleniu, jedną z jego masek, Kakamę. Podszedł i pochwycił Kanohi w spętane ręce, przyglądając się jej, jakby nie widział jej od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Gdy wreszcie otrząsnął się z krótkiej zadumy, stwierdzając, że czas mu ucieka, nałożył maskę i przy użyciu jej mocy wybiegł z powrotem na pokład. Batalia zbierała żniwa. Pokład udekorowany był krwią i trupami, zarówno Skakdi jak i Steltian. Z tego co zobaczył Ishgarn dalej żył, a statek jakoś się trzymał, więc nie było tak źle. Omiótł spojrzeniem cały okręt i dostrzegł nieopodal Zakazianina, który strzegł jego celi. Nie radził sobie za dobrze. Dwóch Steltian przygwoździło go do nadburcia, jeden silniejszy cios był w stanie wyrzucić go za burtę. Na to Ashad nie mógł pozwolić, pirat miał klucze do jego celi. I, co ważniejsze, kajdanek. Użył Kanohi jeszcze raz. W okamgnieniu znalazł się przy dwójce Krahlinów, która przytłaczała strażnika deszczem cięć i sztychów. Nie spodziewali się ataku z tyłu. Dobrze. Ashad ściął jednego z nóg, łukowatym kopnięciem trzaskając go po kostkach. Steltianin upadł na przód i uderzył szczęką o nadburcie, tracąc przytomność. Zanim drugi pirat zdążył zareagować, było za późno. Toa wyskoczył w górę i połączonymi pięściami uderzył Krahlina w żuchwę, powalając go. Steltianin uderzył o pokład i przetoczył się dalej, gdzie został zdeptany przez pozostałych walczących, którzy skupiali się tylko na przeżyciu i zabiciu swojego wroga. Strażnik celi podniósł się z pozycji półklęczącej, zmęczony, i spojrzał na Toa zdumionym wzrokiem. - Ty? Skąd masz tę maskę? - To nieważne - stwierdził najemnik, po czym wystawił przed siebie ręce. - Uwolnij mnie! - Co? - zdziwił się pirat. - Nie ma mowy, nie dam ci szansy ucieczki! - Rozejrzyj się! - ryknął Ashad, spojrzeniem wskazując otaczającą ich wodę. - Gdzie niby mam uciec?! Ten argument był wystarczający. Skakdi, choć niechętnie, wyciągnął kluczyk z zaczepu na pasie i uwolnił Toa z jego kajdanek. Ashad natychmiastowo poczuł przepływ mocy, burzę grzmiącą w jego wnętrzu, niepohamowany sztorm, który napełnił go ekscytacją. - Widzimy się po bitwie - wyszczerzył się, po czym odbiegł od niezadowolonego strażnika. Ashad, używając mocy maski, wyminął wszystkich walczących i, widząc powalony maszt okrętu Krahlinów, z niezwykłą prędkością przemieścił się po nim na wrogi statek. Steltianie, szykujący się do wkroczenia na pokład, by wspomóc swoich towarzyszy, nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Tym lepiej. Pierwszy cel był łatwy - najbliższy przeciwnik. Potem, gdy już wszyscy go zauważą, będzie gorzej, ale tym się nie przejmował. Z ogromną precyzją skoczył na kraniec nadburcia odbił się od niego i w locie kopnął zaskoczonego Steltianina w twarz, posyłając go do tyłu. Zwinnie lądując na czterech kończynach, podniósł się i chwycił pierwszy, lepszy oręż, który szykował powalony przez niego pirat. Pozostali, widząc wroga na pokładzie, rzucili się na niego. Ashad zawirował mieczem i przyszykował się do walki. Pierwszy Krahlin, uzbrojony w topór, zamachnął się i ciął z góry, chcąc go przepołowić. Toa jednak był szybszy i, unikając pewnej śmierci, ciął go z boku w linii poziomej, tnąc po brzuchu. Klinga przeszyła pancerz i dotarła do tkanki, rozcinając ją. Ranny padł, trzęsąc się z bólu i ściskając krwawiącą szramę. Ashad przeturlał się, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nim a przeciwnikami, wstał i przygotował do kolejnego ataku. Nie kazali mu czekać, natychmiastowo rzucili się do szarży. Najemnik, używając Kakamy, powalił dwóch niczego nie spodziewających się wrogów, po czym użył fali dźwiękowej, by odepchnąć następnych dwóch. Jeden uderzył o maszt, drugi wyleciał za burtę. Zostało trzech. Dwaj szermierze zaatakowali z obu boków, tnąc swymi mieczami w poziomie. Ashad wykonał wślizg do przodu, podciął ostrzem Steltianina po prawej, tego po lewej odepchnął kolejną falą dźwiękową. Wtem poczuł miażdżący ból w torsie i upadł na pokład. To trzeci pirat, uzbrojony w młot bojowy, powalił go jednym ciosem. Toa syknął, zapomniał o nim. Zadowolony z siebie Krahlin uniósł broń, gotowy do kolejnego uderzenia, które zmiażdżyłoby Ashada natychmiastowo. Najemnik próbował jeszcze ciąć przeciwnika nabytym mieczem, ale nie sięgnął. Wyszczerzony oponent kopnął go w uzbrojoną rękę, co spowodowało, że broń wyleciała mu z dłoni. Toa zaczął gorączkowo szukać czegoś, zarówno oczami jak i rękami, co mogłoby mu pomóc wydostać się z tej śmiertelnej pułapki. Wtem dostrzegł zapięty przy pasie jednego z powalonych Steltian pistolet. Natychmiastowo sięgnął po niego, wystawił przed siebie i wystrzelił. Pocisk rozerwał pancerz i odrzucił go w tył, a przy pomocy ciężkiego, uniesionego w górę młota, poleciał jeszcze dalej i uderzył głową o pokład, tracąc przytomność. Ashad podniósł się, sapiąc przy tym, i spojrzał na trzymaną w jego ręku bronią. Garłacz miał krótką korbę, wygiętą pod niewielkim łukiem, oraz rozszerzoną u ujścia lufę. Pistolet był inkrustowany złotem, które tworzyło wymyślne wzory na jego powierzchni, kończąc się pod zakończeniami lufy. - Tak jak nie przepadam za bronią palną - powiedział Toa, jakby do garłacza - to ciebie chyba polubię. Mówiąc to, przerzucił pistolet do drugiej dłoni, wziął jedną z szabli, którą miał przy sobie drugi powalony Steltianin i skierował się do ładowni, gdzie ustawiona była bateria rufowa. Tymczasem bitwa na pokładzie Trójoczniowców trwała. Ishgarn nie wiedział już, ilu zabił, ani też ilu stracił. Czas zdawał się nie istnieć w ferworze walki. Ciął, strzelał, unikał. Jego egzystencja, pozbawiona przemijania, opierała się tylko na tym. Nie mógł teraz robić cokolwiek innego. Walcz, albo przejdź w niebyt. Unikaj, albo giń. Zabijaj, albo bądź zabitym. Nie, nie zamierzał tu umrzeć. Zamierzał zatrzymać swoje życie i wolność. Wystrzelił w pobliskiego Steltianina i, widząc, że został ogłuszony, ciął go po szyi, rozplatając mu gardło. Jucha zabrudziła jego szary pancerz. Inny Krahlin próbował zaatakować go od tyłu, ale był zbyt głośny i oczywisty, więc Ishgarn strzelił za siebie, nawet się nie oglądając. Steltiański krzyk utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że trafił. Amaran, walczący nieopodal, zadźgał kolejnego Krahlina. Choć był przesadnie agresywny i impulsywny, wciąż stanowił niemałe wyzwanie dla każdego wojownika. Ishgarn nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zadowolony, mając go u swojego boku, ale jego zachowanie często wzbudzało w nim wątpliwości. Cóż, dopóki zabijał jego wrogów, nie było żadnego problemu. Była tylko jedna rzecz, która go zastanawiała. Podczas całej tej walki ani razu nie rzucił mu się w oczy Toa Dźwięku, którego pojmał. Czyżby go zabili? Zabił kolejnego Steltianina, odstrzeliwując mu głowę od karku. Wykorzystując lukę w ścianie wroga, podbiegł do Amarana, na przywitanie zabijając jednego z przeciwników, z którymi się męczył. - Witaj, szefie - przywitał się Skakdi. - Jak się bawisz? - Nie tak dobrze, jak ty, ale dam radę. - Ishgarn wzruszył ramionami. - Widziałeś może Toa? - Toa? - powtórzył Amaran. - Nie, nie widziałem go, szefie. Byłem zajęty czymś innym. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, mam kilka tuzinów Steltian do zabicia. Wraz z tymi słowami Skakdi rzucił się naprzód z okrzykiem, mordując kolejnych Krahlinów. Ishgarn, mając chwilę spokoju, zastanowił się i rozejrzał. Wtedy dostrzegł, że drzwi do kajut kapitańskich zostały wyważone. Steltianie byli zbyt zajęci wykonywaniem rozkazu, a Trójoczniowcowi nie wydawało się, aby któryś był na tyle sprytny, by wykorzystać chaos bitwy i pójść coś ukraść. To oznaczało, że... Ishgarn zagotował się z wściekłości. Jego rekinie oczy spojrzały groźnie w kierunku statku Krahlinów, niemal pozbawionego załogi. Syknął gniewnie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie obecnie przebywał Toa. Ashad wbiegł do ładowni, zaskakując wszystkich znajdujących się tam Steltian. Skupieni na obsłudze dział, nie mieli czasu, by natychmiastowo zareagować na przybycie wroga. Toa postanowił wykorzystać to najlepiej, jak tylko mógł. W przeciągu kilku chwil padła pierwsza grupa obsługująca jedno z dział. Nim pozostali do niego dobiegli najemnik z wielkim wysiłkiem wyciągnął działo z otwartej furty, jednak nie zdążył zrobić więcej, bowiem dwie najbliższe drużyny działowe już do niego dotarły. Używając Kakamy, odskoczył do tyłu z niesamowitą prędkością, po czym ryknął, wyzwalając falę dźwięku, która ogłuszyła napastników, powalając ich. Pozostali również ruszyli do ataku, lecz znajdowali się dalej, co dało Toa trochę czasu. Szybko obrócił działo w bok, tak, by celowało w inne działo, stojące obok, po czym wystrzelił. Kula przeszyła powietrze i wybuchnęła przy kontakcie z armatą i jej amunicją. To wywołało serię eksplozji, która rozniosła się na dalsze obszary baterii rufowej, rozrywając kadłub i pobliskich nieszczęśników, którzy nie zdążyli się odsunąć. W kilka chwil ładownia zajęła się ogniem. Przerażeni Krahlini próbowali ugasić ogień, w nagłej desperacji ignorując Ashada. Niestety, nie byli w stanie powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniających się płomieni, które wiły się coraz wyżej, trawiąc wszelkie drewno na swojej drodze. Toa, uznając, że zrobił już wszystko co powinien, skierował się do schodów. Został jednak powstrzymany przez Steltianina, który widocznie o nim nie zapomniał. Pirat rzucił się na niego z wrzaskiem i toporem uniesionym ponad głową. Najemnik uskoczył przed atakiem, a ostrze broni przebiło i utknęło w drewnianych schodkach ładowni. Ashad, wykorzystując tę szansę, chwycił za garłacz i wystrzelił. Steltianin przeleciał przez drewnianą balustradę, łamiąc ją i uderzył twardo o podłoże, zginając się z bólu. Nie mając więcej czasu do zmarnowania, Toa skierował się do wyjścia. Ishgarn uniósł wzrok. Ku jego zdumieniu, wróg przestał strzelać, a gdy chciał spojrzeć, dlaczego, dostrzegł ogień, wydostający się z ładowni przez furty działowe. Widząc to, Skakdi uśmiechnął się paskudnie i ryknął dziko, zachęcając swoich ludzi do dalszej walki. Trójoczniowcy odpowiedzieli mu tym samym. Ashad wyszedł na pokład i zobaczył jak Krahlini, pozbawieni wsparcia od baterii rufowej, byli odpychani przez Trójoczniowców. - Wycofać się! - Ashad usłyszał czyjeś wrzaski. - Odwrót! Gdy spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobywał się głos, dostrzegł Lareta, zdenerwowanego i przerażonego, który wydawał ostatnie rozkazy. Widząc, że przegrali, Vortixx gorączkowo zaczął zbierać swoje uzbrojenie i skierował się do łodzi ratunkowej, ignorując swoich ludzi. Ashad jedynie pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą. Gdy Laret był tuż przed szalupą drogę zaszedł mu Toa w Kakamie. Mężczyzna był uzbrojony w szablę i garłacz. - Kapitan opuszcza statek ostatni - uśmiechnął się Ashad. Vortixx syknął, rozwścieczony. - Zejdź mi z drogi! - ryknął. - Trzymasz z tymi zwierzętami?! - Nie mam za bardzo wielkiego wyboru. - Ashad wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem ich więźniem. - Więźniem? - zdziwił się Laret, po czym wyszczerzył. - W takim razie chodź ze mną. Mogę uczynić cię wolnym, wystarczy, że stąd odpłyniemy! Nie możesz powiedzieć, że to nie jest korzystna propozycja! - W rzeczy samej, jest - przyznał, ku zadowoleniu Lareta - jednak mam kilka spraw do załatwienia. Widzisz ich kapitana, o tam? - powiedział, po czym szablą wskazał na walczącego w oddali Ishgarna. Vortixx odruchowo się odwrócił, by spojrzeć na wskazaną osobę. - Muszę go zabić. Za to ty nie powinieneś odwracać się do wroga plecami. Gdy Laret zdał sobie z tego sprawę, było już za późno - Ashad uniósł garłacz i wystrzelił, krusząc napierśnik Vortixx i odrzucając go w tył. Kapitan okrętu uderzył twardo o maszt i bluzgnął. Gdy Toa podszedł do niego i przyłożył klingę do jego szyi, ten, choć przez chwilę spanikował, ostatecznie zaśmiał się histerycznie. - Idiota! Trzeba było się zgodzić! - ryknął. - Teraz, gdy już powiedziałeś mi swój cel, jesteś skończony! Myślisz, że cię nie wydam twojemu kapitanowi, gdy weźmie nas do niewoli? - Poznałem się trochę na nim - oznajmił Ashad. - Nie będzie żadnych jeńców. Ale, jeśli jednak uda ci się przeżyć i mu o tym powiedzieć, teraz - wskazał na swoje dłonie i maskę - bez żadnych ograniczeń nie będę miał żadnego problemu. Powodzenia. Klepiąc rannego Lareta po głowie, Ashad zaczął odchodzić. Vortixx odprowadzał go przerażonym wzrokiem. - Czekaj! - krzyknął za nim. - Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! Jesteś Toa, prawda? Powinieneś mi pomóc! Ashad spojrzał zza pleców ze zniechęceniem. - Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Po tych słowach zniknął, używając Kakamy do przemieszczenia się na okręt Trójoczniowców. W międzyczasie krahlińscy piraci zaczęli się wycofywać, jak nakazywał rozkaz ich kapitana. Szybko wracali na swój pokład, odpierając natarcie wroga. Ostatnich kilku Steltian nie miało szczęścia - nie zdążyli się ewakuować i zostali zrzuceni do morza bądź zabici. Gdy tylko wszyscy Krahlini wrócili na swój okręt, ruszyli, by wspomóc swych towarzyszy w gaszeniu ognia, a Trójoczniowcy wrzeszczeli zwycięsko. Ishgarn skupił wzrok, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec ani Ashada, ani Lareta. Czyżby nawiali razem? Takie pytania kłębiły się w umyśle zniecierpliwionego pirata. - Co teraz? - zapytał bosman. - Idioci - stwierdził Ishgarn. - Powinni od razu skierować się do szalup. Strzelać. Bosman zasalutował i wydał rozkaz do ostrzału. Trójoczniowcy podeszli do dział i przygotowali się do wystrzelenia kolejnej, ostatniej już salwy. Wielokrotne eksplozje zwiastowały koniec Lareta i jego ludzi. W jednej chwili kule spenetrowały kadłub khralińskiego okrętu i eksplodowały w ogniu, rozrywając ogromne cielsko statku. Głośne wrzaski i trzask ognia wypełnił morskie powietrze, gdy żaglowiec powoli szedł na dno. Ci, którzy przeżyli, próbowali jeszcze dotrzeć w ostatnich oznakach desperacji do szalup, ale większość z nich zginęła, strawiona przez ogień, lub zabita kulami Trójoczniowców. Po chwili krzyki ustały. Płomienie gasły, pochłaniane przez morze, a pozostałości okrętu Lareta już tonęły w morskiej otchłani. Wzniosły się okrzyki zwycięstwa i radości Trójoczniowców, którzy zaczęli świętować zwycięstwo nad wrogiem. Jedynie Ishgarn wydawał się być niezadowolony. Stojąc przy nadburciu, wypatrywał w oddali szalupy, na której zauważyłby uciekającego Toa Dźwięku. Jednakże, wśród wszystkich łodzi ratunkowych, które zostały spuszczone na morze, nie dostrzegł go. Czyżby się pomylił? Był już pewien, że Toa udał się na okręt Lareta i to on rozpętał ogień w ładowni, ale nie uciekł żadną z szalup. Może zginął w ogniu? Ishgarn zadawał sobie takie pytania, obserwując jak niedobitki odpływają w siną dal. Wtem obok pojawił się Toa, uzbrojony w pistolet i szablę. Trójoczniowcy jak na znak zaprzestali świętowania i dobyli broni, gotowi stanąć w obronie swojego szefa, jeśli było to konieczne. Ashad podniósł się i spojrzał na Ishgarna. Na twarzy miał maskę, którą przywódca Trójoczniowców zabrał do swojej kajuty. Skakdi zmrużył oczy, czekając na wyjaśnienia. - I co? Całkiem niezła robota - stwierdził Toa. - Wyśmienita - mruknął Ishgarn. - Skuć go. - Co? Dalej zamierzasz mnie więzić? - zapytał. - Owszem. Próbowałeś mnie w końcu zabić, czyż nie? No i wdarłeś się do mojej kajuty. - Tak próbowałem cię zabić, ale dla pieniędzy, a przecież mówiłem ci, że zamierzam teraz z tobą pracować - odparł. - Gdyby tak nie było, nie pomógłbym. A maski potrzebowałem, by jakoś się przedostać przez ich obronę. - Pomógłbyś, bo od tego zależało twoje życie - stwierdził Skakdi. - Gdybyś nie pomógł, byłby jakiś cień szansy, że zginąłbyś wraz z nami. - A jednak, gdy już pokonaliśmy ich załogę, mogłem spróbować uciec ich statkiem, albo którąś z szalup - Ashad skrzyżował ręce. - Czego nie zrobiłem. - Proszę cię - parsknął Ishgarn. - Nie zdążyłbyś nawet ruszyć sterem, od razu byśmy cię zestrzelili. Podejrzewam, że ktoś taki jak ty zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Toa bluzgnął w myślach. Trójoczniowiec jednak o tym pomyślał. Musiał przedłużyć dyskusję, zakończyć ją po swojej stronie. - Pewnie, że tak - wzruszył ramionami. - Dlatego, gdyby mi zależało na ucieczce, poczekałbym, aż wyniszczą wasz okręt - uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie. - Nie było sensu w pośpiechu. Ishgarn mruknął, jakby zastanawiał się nad słowami Toa. - Niech ci będzie, Toa, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jesteś moim więźniem - powiedział, po czym odezwał się do strażnika jego celi: - Rozbroić go i skuć. Ashad westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy strażnik podszedł, zabrał mu broń i maskę, po czym skuł nadgarstki tymi samymi kajdankami. Gdy spojrzał na swojego dowódcę, przestraszony, że za uwolnienie więźnia zostanie ukarany, ten nakazał mu odprowadzić go do celi. Skakdi odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął prowadzić Toa na dół, do sektora więziennego. Gdy już zeszli pod pokład i zaczęli iść, Ashad odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na strażnika. - Czy te kajdanki naprawdę są potrzebne? - zapytał luźnym tonem. - Przecież wam pomogłem. - Cicho bądź - burknął Skakdi. - Będziesz je nosił, dopóki szef nie powie inaczej. - Nie przeszkadzało ci to wcześniej, gdy mnie uwalniałeś - Ashad wyszczerzył się, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, jak tam sobie chcesz. Dotarli do jego celi. Trójoczniowiec pchnął go do środka i od razu zatrzasnął drzwi. Toa ponownie został sam. Najemnik poczekał, aż strażnik się oddali. Gdy kroki zaniknęły gdzieś w tle, Ashad odetchnął głęboko, po czym uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i otworzył dłoń. W garści trzymał kilka metalowych szpikulców o różnych rozmiarach, które zebrał z okrętu Lareta. Ścisnął je wzdłuż lufy garłacza, a gdy zabierano mu broń, od razu zacisnął pięść, by żaden mu nie wypadł. Któryś z nich na pewno był w stanie podważyć zamek kajdanek. Teraz tylko wystarczyło dowiedzieć się, który. Toa wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Miał na to cały dzień. ---- Epilog Postacie Główne *'Ashad' - Toa Dźwięku, najemnik *'Gein' - Vortixx, najemnik Mieszkańcy Palhas *'Giemma' - tyrański władca Palhas *'Pars' - Toa Grawitacji na usługach Giemmy *Nienazwany Toa Ognia na usługach Giemmy *Nienazwany Skakdi-barman, znajomy Ashada *'Malkzach' - były pirat, niegdyś na usługach Ishgarna *'Łamignat' - tajemniczy, seryjny morderca *'Salesh' - Skakdi, płatnerz, członek ruchu oporu *'Astrea' - Vortixx, członkini ruchu oporu *'Eos' - Toa Wody, przywódczyni ruchu oporu *'Thar' - Vortixx, przyjaciel Astrei Piraci z Terkhi *'Ishgarn' - Skakdi, przywódca Trójoczniowców, cel Ashada *'Bracht' - mistrz tortur Ishgarna *'Walrath' - zastępca Brachta *'Amaran' - jeden z piratów Ishgarna *'Krahl' - Steltianin klasy wyższej, przywódca Krahlinów *'Kiera' - Vortixx, przywódczyni Kłów Północy *'Muron' - Matoranin, przywódca Księżycowych Postacie z przeszłości Ashada *'Ando' - Toa Ziemi, członek dawnej drużyny Ashada *'Sarus' - Toa Powietrza, członek dawnej drużyny Ashada *'Virkam' - Toa Ognia, członek dawnej drużyny Ashada Inne *'Mahab' - Skakdi, częsty klient Ashada, wynajął zarówno jego, jak i Geina *'Kalmiya' - Toa Wody, członkini Gwardii Terkhańskiej, w przeszłości walczyła u boku Ashada *'Przyjaciel' - tajemniczy mężczyzna, który opowiedział Ashadowi o piratach w Terkce Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32